Ginga Gaiden Mayu: Lost Echoes
by NoRatCat
Summary: Well, all know Cross and her story, but one detail remains unknown: What happened to her previous litter before she joined Ohu? All the answers are revealed as we go through the life of Cross's long lost daughter. Reboot of Echoes of the Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga Series. That right belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi. Now for a little backstory. A long time ago a good friend and I started a fanfic entitled "Echoes of the Forgotten", detailing the story of the litter Cross had before joining Ohu. However as the years went on, updates became slower and interest waned. So I decided to reboot everything and start over. Now I give you Ginga Gaiden Mayu: Lost Echoes. Enjoy!

Broken, defeated, and alone was exactly how Cross felt that very moment. Blood dripped from her open back wound and began to form a small puddle at her feet. Her mouth was filled with an iron taste of bitterness. She licked it away wincing as the flavor swathed against her tongue. All around her lay the corpses of her friends; her fellow hunting dogs. Akakabuto had left her standing out of sheer mistake. By all means he should have killed her, would have killed her, but her brief collapse gave off the illusion of death. That had saved her life, as the demon bear retreated into the mountains, satisfied with himself.

The battle still lay fresh within her mind. Bodies thrown at the monster in an attempt to bring him down. Herself leading the charge. He cast them aside one by one as if they were mere bugs. And by all means they were, insignificant insects before his might. The odds were completely against them, yet they loyally obeyed their master Sawada; hung off his every command. Her trust in him was absolute. She looked to him for direction, for guidance, and the more she fought the truer that became. Though as the fight dragged on, his orders ceased. Her eyes searched for him, but saw nothing. Had he been killed? Those fears were prominent within her mind. And then, she Cross's eyes settled upon something that caused her blood to freeze.

He was running; his form fading into the distance. And that was the last she saw of him. The last time she would ever trust a human.

And now she was alone, amidst the field of death. Battered, betrayed, discarded like yesterday's trash. And so she made a vow, to never return to the place she used to call home. And so she cried, not just for herself, but for those she was to leave behind. Ones who were dear to her heart more so than anything else.

Life had played a cruel twist, and it would hurt more than anything, but that's how it went, and how it was fated.

XXX

The woods were vast and large spreading and coating the mountains that loomed overhead. And near those woods lay a house. It was nothing grand, a simple abode that was enough for one person. It had a yard and an asphalt road, the gravel only stopping near the base of the woods. And it was within this house that four puppies lived. They were young things, barely weaned off their mother's milk. Sounds of their yips filled the yard, happy barks of joy that could only accompany the carefreeness of youth.

Long ears and silky coats signified them as belonging to the saluki breed. Two males chased one another, twin brothers in terms of appearance and inseparability. The younger of the two lead the way, head turned back as he watched his older brother hang upon his tail. It was a common game the two played, all under their mother's watchful eye. Least usually, for this time their mother was absent.

But this story was not about them. As mentioned before there were four puppies, and our point of view centered on the one laying a distance away from his siblings.

"I'm hungry!" he whined bouncing up and down upon the porch, "When's Mom coming back?"

His question was not centered to his brothers but to the one at the foot of the steps. "How should I know?" said the female. "Mom will get back when she get's back."

The male pup lowered his head with a whine. "But I want her back now."

"Oh quit acting like a baby! Honestly!"

This made the pup whine all the more. "I'm not a baby." he muttered quietly. He hated when his sister called him names like that. She was always prodding him along, and every time he would go running to their mother. This only fueled his sister's opinion of his maturity level. Sister looked to forest and saw no sign of any life. Not that she was worried, their mother always came back. Back and safe from harm. There was nothing to worry about. In fact, she could see something just now. Amidst the darkness of the trees a shape moved.

"See there's Mom!" Sister stood up as she pointed ahead. Indeed there was a figure approaching. But it wasn't a dog. The shape was too tall and it was loping. A step forward and a drag up. A scent filled the air, coppery and hot. The figure continued to lope out and the pups could see it clearly now. It was human, but not just any human, for it was Sawada their owner. That sight was nothing too strange, save for the smell. But what caught their eye was an absence. There were no dogs behind him, not even their mother Cross.

Sawada continued his trek to the house, his pace quickening with each step. As he grew closer, the smell became stronger and as it did, the pups could clearly see something: a splash of red painted against the man's body, from his head and to his side.

Sister and Brother watched as their other brothers halted their play and approached their master.

"What's wrong?" they asked, their language indecipherable by human ears.

The man ignored them as he pulled himself to the front porch. Brother yelped as a droplet of red splattered next to him.

"Come on!" Sister called edging her brother as she got up the steps.

Quickly the pair slipped into the house right before the door closed. They followed the droplet trail that Sawada left, barking all the way.

"What's going on?"

"Why are you hurt?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Shut up!" a kick accompanied that last statement. Thankfully it missed the pups but it startled them all the same. Ignoring the pleading pups, Sawada reached for the phone and begun to dial. To Brother and Sister, it made no sense, for they could only hear bits ad pieces amidst their master's frantic breathing. "Send help!", and "Bear attack, and lastly "Akakabuto!" That was the last thing he said before he collapsed upon the couch.

"What are you talking about?!" Sister asked.

"Where's Mom!?" Brother whined.

"I said SHUT UP!"

That was enough to keep the children quiet. And quiet they remained. They remained so as soon the sounds of sirens filled the air. Several humans in white piled in carrying Sawada off in a stretcher before disappearing in their vehicles down the road. Red lights colored the air as the sirens wailed, and the pups huddled together in fearful confusion. The sounds soon vanished as the white cars were gone, leaving the house in dead silence. There wasn't a single sound until the evening, when the crickets came out and conducted their songs. The moonlight poured down through the window, breaching the darkness of the house. The two brothers, tired from their play were collapsed in a small heap, bodies huddled close for warmth. Their own thoughts were their own stories, known only to them, for they were not the center of this tale. No, it centered upon the one staring upward into the moonlit sky.

"What are you doing up?" Sister asked, walking up to Brother. And truth to say, this story centered on her too.

Brother turned himself around, facing his sibling. "I was going to wait for Mom."

Sister said nothing, allowing her brother to speak. But then she sighed. "Just go to sleep."

"B-b-b-ut I always greet her when she comes back!" Brother's speech veered into a whine.

"Ugh shut up!" Sister spat, not wanting to deal with her brother's whining at this hour.

That was the truth. Out of their siblings, her brother was the closest to their mother. That went with being the youngest of the litter. The runt was the Mama's boy to put it another way.

Brother turned around and continued to stare up, as if asking the moon to guide their mother's path. Sister shook her head, more annoyed than anything, but she held some bewilderment.

"Hang on." she spoke with a tiny plead to her tone. She found her way beside her sibling, just barely hugging against his body. "I'll stay with you." Someone had to, otherwise her brother would get sad and then he might howl, which would annoy her, wake up their brothers, then would come the tears and...young as she was, there were things she could only take so much.

And so the two pups stayed up. Stayed as long as they could before their tiny minds grew heavy and their bodies lethargic. They collapsed upon that very spot, both certain their mother would be home by morning's light.

Sadly, that would awake to discover their mother had not returned. And Cross would never set foot within her home again. It was just a lost echo.

A/N: Hello all and welcome back to this story concept. As much as I love Cross as a character, it always bugged me that she basically abandoned her children. I mean I know in the wild it's common for animals to have many litters fathered by different males, but frankly when you have a child you have a responsibility. So it inspired me to write this fanfic up! Stay tuned for this reboot.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later...

The house felt empty nowadays. No longer was it filled with the sounds of barks, nor did it have the peculiar canine smell. No flashes of ears or the scraping of claws. It felt dead and lonely. Especially to a certain puppy. Though there was a vast absence of a canine presence, a tiny fragment remained.

It was here that a small saluki pup lay within the yard, the female of the two. Sister kept her body low as she stalked the small bird ahead of her. Careful now, eyes on the prize. That was the way to go. There it lay, a perfect catch for the budding huntress. Body poised, nary a movement, teeth prepped, and lunge! The bird immediately flapped upward into the sky as the young pup missed. But that was only one part of her strategy. When all else failed, she had one more ace up her sleeve. Metaphorically speaking of course. Lowering her back and legs, she sprang up into the sky teeth bared and maw open. She snapped as much as she could but sadly she caught nothing, not even a feather. The pup fell to the ground with a soft plop. The only thing her mouth caught was a bunch of grass as she fell down.

Spitting out the green blades, the pup stared up with an irate glare. "Stupid bird!" she barked.

The bird responded with a teasing tweet as it flew away into the sky disappearing from view.

A few grass strands flew into the air as Sister slashed at them with her paw. All at once she felt ashamed but mostly embarrassed. Thank goodness no one saw her. It made her wonder, what had she done wrong? She had seen her mother catch birds before, using the same strategy and skill. But a key difference was age. She was still just a young pup, but...oh for goodness sakes what was the point? This whole thing was stupid she thought. All for some human who didn't...

A sudden yelp within the yard turned her attention away from her thoughts. She followed the source before she noticed another splotch of white against the green. That made her stop upon the familiar sight of her younger brother. The pup rubbed his nose with his paws as he let out a pitiful whine.

"What's wrong now?" Sister asked. This wasn't the first time today her brother had whined about something.

Brother nearly jumped at the suddenness of his sister's voice. "Squirrel bit my nose." he whimpered, a faint trace of a tear approaching.

"Let me take a look at it." Sister examined as Brother pulled his paws away. "Eh you're fine!"

Soon as his sister pulled away, Brother slapped his paws back on. "But it hurts!"

"Well that's what you get for going after a squirrel. Not sure why you would." Sister arched her brow with confusion.

Brother rubbed his nose for a bit before he felt comfortable enough to pull it away. "I was just getting some practice in."

"Practice?" Sister's confusion grew.

"You know? Hunting. Just like Sawada wants." Brother admitted.

"Sawada!? Why do you have to go and do it for him?" Sister asked.

Now it was Brother's turn to be confused. "But isn't that what you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"The bird. I saw it fly off after you jumped."

A distant tweet made Sister turn away only for a second. "That wasn't for Sawada, I was doing it for myself!" she insisted proudly.

"But Sawada-" Brother began dismayed.

"Oh who cares what Sawada wants! He's a big poop head!" spat Sister.

Brother recoiled at his sister's words. Yes, his sister made it readily apparent she held a distaste for their so called owner. If he could even be called that. Ever since that day Sawada returned alone without his loyal dogs, the siblings began to notice a subtle change within the human. The house itself had changed, not just in lack of presence, but the atmosphere. Back during the good old days, the days when the house was filled with canines, everything felt good. For a lack of a better word it was good. The pups didn't just have their mother for comfort, no something about the rest of the group made it seem like a really large family. Heck they practically were. They remembered one dog who often told them stories of the hunts their mother had gone on. Tales of elusive prey and prime catches. But what got their attention the most were the tales of bears. Such powerful creatures, so amazing that the two young pups could hardly believe such beasts existed. To be honest, they hadn't paid Sawada much mind then. All they really knew was that he owned their mother and was their master by extension. That's how it went.

But then everything changed on that fateful day. It was swift as it was subtle. But to the two little ones, it held a great impact. Extra attention had been placed upon them. Sawada had become more involved in their lives. Yet that wasn't exactly a good thing. Oh yes, to a puppy attention was important, especially when it was lavish and laced with a hint of joy. But he didn't treat them like their were puppies. No sir, just two dogs in need of training. And train them he did. He drilled them, pushed them, sometimes hard. It seemed without his dogs, he was left without any real options save for the two little bundles before him. Admittedly the pair were excited to finally learn the skills that would blossom them into adults. Then once it began, it slowly lost it novelty.

Sawada's demeanor didn't make it any better. As said before, he pushed them, sometimes hard. Heck, it was mostly hard. They weren't sure if all training was like this, but something about it was cold. Cold and numb. Nowadays, the man was always in a terrible mood.

 _No!_

 _Stupid mutts!_

 _Pay attention!_

Those were some of the words said to them, followed by a kick or a swift slap against their bottoms. Brother got the full brunt of it. He wasn't really built for this sort of thing being the smallest and timid of the litter. Whereas Sister was just a full on rebel. Many a night she had spent outside as punishment while brother marinated with loneliness inside. When he wasn't training them, he spent most of his time on the couch drinking out of a bottle. A lot of bottles to be exact. The house reeked of the strange liquid he indulged himself in. And all they knew was that whenever Sawada drank it, he became even more irritable than before. Sometimes it was unbearable for the two youngsters, but they didn't know what else there was. He was their owner and they had to obey. Least, that's what Brother believed.

"It's really lonely here now." Brother commented.

Sister glanced about the yard noting the absence of canines. The adults he certainly did miss, his mother friends, his mother herself. But there were two others that he longed for.

"How do you think they are?" Brother asked. "They" of course referring to their brothers.

"I dunno, probably with their new owners." Sister answered almost stating the obvious.

Indeed, their brothers had been sold. Funny considering Sawada was short several hunting dogs. But who could understand humans. Frankly Brother would have preferred if they all learned as a family, and despite not playing with them as much as his sister, he still missed their presence. Although she hid it well, Sister missed them as well. Both of them were taking by the same human. Apparently he had been familiar with Sawada, or so they assumed. Though they recall a lot of arguing when the deal was being made.

 _I swear you're getting a good deal!_ Sawada had pleaded. And the buyer believed him.

"Well I wish they were still here." Brother lamented.

"They're lucky." Sister scoffed. "They don't have to stay here."

"What's wrong with here?" Brother asked.

Brother recoiled as Sister stared at him. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Well..." Brother began to trail off as he spoke. The trail ended as his sister leaned in close, totally ignoring the concept of personal space.

"You can't seriously think this place is great?!" Brother's lack of response told her what she needed to know. "Oh come on! Sawada's a total poop head!"

"Sister!" alarm breached Brother's voice. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

The female pup raised her nose why. "Why not? We both know it's true."

"But Sawada's our owner. He give's us a home, he feeds us,"

"Barely!" Sister interrupted. "That stuff he gives us tastes yucky!"

"Well it's not so bad." said Brother in defense. Sure it wasn't the best but it certainly wasn't yucky. Least as far as he was concerned...kind of.

"He hasn't even named us!" Sister added.

That was true. For whatever reason he held, Sawada didn't find the need to name them. Just simply called them "dogs" or "mutts". Kind of funny considering they had no idea what breed their father was. Made sense considering they had never met the male.

"Well maybe-"

"Would you just stop defending him! Honestly!" Sister interrupted, rather rudely at that.

A moment of silence passed between the two pups. It was as if something cut the air between and shrouded them in a veil. Brother kept his mouth shut seeing as Sister wouldn't keep her trap shut. Sometimes she just had a big mouth at times. Always opening it up and expressing her opinion. To anyone else, it would just come out as yips and barks. This wasn't the first time she had complaints. Oh no, she complained even during their training. All the while Sawada would discipline her, sometimes harshly. Brother on the other paw did what he was told. Albeit that was not without errors. Admittedly he wasn't the best student, or maybe he just had a poor teacher? Whichever the case, he just wasn't making the cut it seemed.

"You know we don't have to stay here."

That sentence grabbed Brother's attention fast.

"What?" he asked.

Sister looked to him, "You heard me. We can just leave this place." her words etched with determination.

"What?!" Brother was aghast. "B-B-But where would we go?!"

Sister shrugged. "I dunno, but anywhere is better than here."

"Sister you're not talking right. We don't have to leave, we have a home." Brother protested. The answer he got to that was that was another scoff. Frantically he searched beside him for an answer, any rebuttal that would deter his sister's decision. "What about Mom?" the question sliced through to his sister. Upon uttering it, he immediately noticed her stance had changed. "What if she comes back and we're not here?"

Another moment of silence, a few seconds in came through. Barging its way in before the two puppies. Sister gripped her paws against the ground, claws digging into the grass and dirt. "You know Mom's dead right? She's not coming back." her words were low and without emotion. She just stated it as if it were nothing.

Right away, Brother got to his feet. A tiny gasp escaped him and his body began to shake. "That's not true." he whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" Sister began to walk towards her sibling. "Well where is she? Why hasn't she come back yet?"

The questions were hot and heavy in their deliverance. But they were deep and stinging all the same. Brother sniffled, his throat gasped for air, and then he bolted towards the house. A trail of tears followed behind him.

Sister watched her brother flee, and though he was ahead, she could already make out his sobs. Typical, she thought. If their mother were here, this would be the time Brother would go to her to complain, which in turn would lead to Sister getting scolded. But mother wasn't here. Yet, that didn't make everything automatically better.

XXX

Evening had spread over the house just as quickly as daylight had passed. Brother had cried himself out, to no one in particular that is. He had himself a good cry, right before Sawada told him to shut up. And shut up he did. Instead he sulked in a corner back facing out and body facing in. Next he slumped himself down and closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

"Brother!"

His dreams were peaceful.

"Brother!"

They were pleasant.

"Brother!"

They were of his mother.

"Hey get your butt up!"

There she was, staring down at him, loving grin and all. And then that image vanished in an instant as something hard jarred him awake. Brother fluttered his eyes swiftly, vision blurred and unfocused. The wall slowly came into view, darkened by the lack of light but close all the same. Something was breathing on him from behind. That something caused Brother to turn around. And there he came face to face with a fresh coat of white and stringy fur.

"Sister?!" he spoke out in alarm.

"Shhhh!" Sister vocalized harshly. "You want to wake him up?" Sister kept her voice low as she said that.

Brother wisely kept himself quiet. It wouldn't do well to wake up Sawada, especially at this hour. Then again, how late was it?

"Good you're awake." said Sister.

A yawn from Brother cut off what Sister was about to say. "Sis, what are you doing up? What's going on?" Brother sleepily asked.

Sister resisted the urge to yawn herself. "What's going on is I'm out of here." she stated suddenly.

"Wha?" Brother fought against another yawn but it managed to poke through in bits.

"You deaf? I'm leaving."

Right away, Brother jolted awake, casting away the shroud of sleepiness that had swaddled against him. "L-L-Leaving!" he barked, and then shut his mouth when he noticed that his voice had raised. "But w-

"Do you even have to ask?" Sister interrupted. The female turned around, stealing a glance from behind. When the coast looked clear, she continued. "Look I'm not staying here with that poop head and that's that!"

Poop head or not, this was still a home, but Brother's fears were not focused upon abandoning their human. "Were you going to leave without me?" his question followed with a whimper and a beckoning within his wide eyes.

"What?! Of course I wouldn't leave you!" Sister spoke aghast. "Don't be stupid!" a groan from the back quieted her down, but her point had been made. "Look I won't force you, but tell me, would Mom want us to stay someplace we aren't happy?"

That indeed was a good question, but Brother had an answer. "But, I'm not unhappy."

"Really?" Sister said with disbelief. "Tell me, when's the last time Sawada played with us?"

"Well..." Brother began to think, "I don't...know."

"Never!" Sister presented her own answer. "Okay, when's the last time he praised us?"

"Now thats..."

"When has he ever been nice to us? Treated us like we actually mattered?"

Just as before during the day, a brief moment of silence followed. Sister breathed in a few short breaths as her miniature outburst had gotten the attention of her sibling. Brother's body no longer looked tense as he simply relented in his stance and even his movements. He casually turned away from his elder sibling and then looked to the side.

"Do we really have to leave tonight?" Brother asked. "Shouldn't we wait until it's morning or something? Brother suggested.

"No! We gotta leave tonight. Otherwise Poop Head will see us."

Escaping under cover of darkness did sound beneficial, if one put some thought into it. But there was still the risks. Especially for two small puppies who had yet to find their place in the world.

"Yeah but...okay sure Sis whatever you say." Brother finally relented.

And so it was done, and with that, the pair snuck out the doggy door. Amidst the dark night, a duo of white thin shapes slid out and moved far away from the house they had once called their home.

XXX

"Sister? Where are we going?" asked Brother.

Sister kept a good pace ahead, "Dunno, someplace better than here."

The two puppies had walked a great distance from Sawada's house. Deep into the forest that surrounded their home. They had followed the gravel path that led from the driveway, and deep into the forest itself. The path ended shortly thereafter, and from that point, they ventured into the green. Where was their destination? Only Sister knew. And what did she know? That was still up in the air.

"You don't know where we're going do you?" Brother began to whimper.

"Of course I do!" Sister retorted.

It was pitch black within the forest, not a single ray of light shone down upon them. Nevertheless, their white fur stood out amongst the shadowy blackness. They were like two little torches. Lost little torches. Yes, it was becoming painfully clear to them.

"We're lost." Brother more so.

The male skid to a halt, bottom pressed against the ground, and chest heaving. A whimper escaped his throat, spreading up from his chest.

"Don't start crying now." Sister warned turning herself around.

Tiny droplets began to form around Brother's eyes. His breathing began to turn into hiccups, first one, then two, and then.

"I said stop it!"

 _krrASH!_

And then the sobs ended, right when the flash of light happened. The sound rumbled above, deep and reverberating all around them. It was sound the pups had heard before, but not often enough during their short youth. Something wet slid down brothers face. It sunk down into his mouth, but as he tasted it, he found it wasn't salty. The same thing happened to Sister's face, and to her surprise she found not a trace of salt within.

They knew it could only be one thing.

"Rain!"

With another crack of thunder, down came the rainfall.

"Sister it's raining!"

And it continued to fall harder with every second. Sister shook herself but she quickly found it useless. "Come on!" Sister ordered and the pair quickened their pace.

"Where are we going?" Brother asked.

"Shelter stupid." Sister barked with a yip of annoyance.

Brother recoiled but continued to move. He could tell his sister was irritated. Partially because of the rain, but also because it was dawning upon the pair that her plan to leave under cover of dark did not go as well as she had planned. The pair kept their eyes peeled for anything, anywhere that could serve as shelter. So far nothing but bushes and trees, which were now being drenched with rain. The same applied to them. Even with their fur they could feel the chilly dampness.

"There!" Sister exclaimed pointing straight ahead.

Though everything was dark, there lay another darkness cut into the earth, and extending upward from the ground. It was a cave.

"Sister...I don't know" Brother started.

"Don't whine! It's perfect!" Sister's words were absolute. And that was that.

A small whine escaped Brother but he quickly quieted down. It was better than nothing, and they did need shelter. The two scurried inside and quickly they felt a sudden change in their environment. It was still cold, but the incessant pattering of rain no longer peppered them. It was better, but only by a margin. They were still cold.

Brother and Sister shook themselves free of water. Two problems solved at least. The air blew inside swirling around the two as they attempted to gather themselves. Brother began to shiver, but it wasn't just from the cold. This was a new place, a frightening place, and the latter feature stood out the most to them.

"I don't like this place Sister." Brother complained letting out a low whimper.

"At least we're out of the rain." Sister reasoned.

There was that. Brother had to at least be thankful that one good fortune had befallen them since they set out. Now was the time to rest, and that's what both youngsters did.

"Hey Brother?" Sister called.

"Hmm?" Brother responded.

"Remember those birds that Mom brought back?"

"Yeah, what were they called? Partriches?"

"No, I think they were called partridges."

"Oh right."

Brother licked his nose. "How come you brought that up?" he asked.

Sister scratched herself. "Dunno, just felt like saying it."

In the most unlikely of moments, sometimes the strangest of subjects sprang up. This time it was memories of the past. Their mother was the best when it came to catching birds. And it seemed as if it would be passed down from mother to daughter. There was a reason Brother had stuck to trying to catch smaller mammals. Birds were more of his sister's budding forte. Yet she hadn't quite reached their mother's level. Yet, she still tried, and that's what counted.

"Just go to sleep." Sister instructed, and then she closed her eyes.

Brother did the same, resting down his body before he settled down into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

 _Grrrrr_

Both children snapped awake as something echoed up to them. It crept along their backs and bored right into their brains.

"What was that?" Brother asked.

Sister looked around, before settling upon what was behind them. Nothing but a blanket of darkness lay before the two, a darkness that they hadn't fully noticed at first. So lost and carefree upon finding what they perceived as shelter. Perhaps they had perceived too soon? Another feeling at swelled up inside them. A feeling that all pups shared: curiosity.

Sister was the first to delve into that feeling.

"What are you doing Sister?" Brother rose upon his feet.

"What's that noise?" she asked instead of answering.

 _Grrrrnnnnnn_

The noise came again, sinking into a groan. Sister crept further into the cave, back low, shoulders arched, and nose ahead.

"Come back here!" Brother pleaded. Though it fell on deaf ears.

Sister continued towards the darkness, her curiosity outweighing her fear. Not to say she didn't have fear, but Sister was hardly the one to give into it. That's something else that separated her from her sibling. And so she continued forward.

 _Gnnngnnnn_

It sounded like a deep yawn. In fact they could feel it was something like that. It was one of those sensations you could just feel. How did Sister know? She felt a yawn coming on.

Sister leaned in closer and closer, her white body sinking deeper until only her little tail remained. Brother watched all the while, with horrified fascination. His little heart beat faster and his breaths grew low and short. Perhaps it was nothing? Just a figment of their imagination. If so, they must have pretty deep imaginations...

"RUN!" Sister's voice cut through the darkness as Brother saw her running towards him with great speed. As much as her little body could muster.

"Sister what's..." And that's when Brother saw it. A huge brown bulk worked its way through the cave and coming at them fast. It was a creature neither had seen before. It ran on four legs, had a short muzzle and four powerful legs, each with what appeared to be claws at the end.

Brother hung his mouth open as the thing came towards them. It let out a bellowing roar, an angry roar that sent chills down his spine. Cliche as it sounded, that's how it was. Brother found his feet frozen while Sister not so much.

"Come on let's go!" Sister urged, nudging her sibling's body It did no good for Brother still remained locked in place. Sister let out a whine of frustration as she was running out of ideas on what to do with her scared witless brother. "Move!" Sister opened her jaws and clamped down hard upon Brother's tail. The pup yelped and that sure enough got him moving. The two bolted out as fast as they could, but the thing, the no, it had to be. They had heard stories tales from their mother's friends. This creature had to be one thing: a bear.

And the bear was angry. The monster was furious, and ready to pounce and feed on sweet succulent puppy meat. Those thoughts were prominent within Brother's mind. Sister just thought about getting the heck out of here. Outside, the rain still fell, and the ground beneath it began to grow muddy and slippery. Emphasis on the slippery part. Brother could attest to that. His four feet began to falter as the mud began to disrupt it. Sure enough, he felt flat upon his face.

"Brother!" Sister called as she noticed her brother's face plant.

Brother shook himself free, the rain pounding against his body and its sound against his eardrums. He shook himself as he rose, and that's when he heard the roar. It bellowed deep upon his body, a blast of hot air hitting him. In that a moment, a lot of factors came into play. So many events that could have gone differently, but it played out one way. Sister watched it all with wide eyes. She watched as her brother got up. She watched as he turned around. And she watched as he screamed. Oh how loud he screamed. It was swift, just one swipe of the claw, along with a splash of red. For Brother, it was an agonizing hell, for at that moment, his vision became split. One half was in full color, normal as can be, while the other half, the left side, all he could see was red. His little body flipped in the air before landing right on his stomach.

"BROTHER!" Sister screamed. She pumped her tiny body towards her sibling, nudging him as she got near. "Brother! Brother! Get up! Come on!" she urged.

"Ughn...Sister...it...it hurts!"

"I know but we gotta move!"

The bear roared again and that got the two moving as fast as they could. Despite the pain Brother felt, he pushed on and Sister ran by his side. The roars faded into nothing the farther away they got. They weren't even sure if the bear was still chasing them. Probably just wanted to drive them off. Well if that was the case, it worked.

"I think we lost it." said Sister.

A soft whine came beside her. "Sister...I can't see."

And that's when she turned to her brother, and then she gasped. Brother's left eye was completely clawed shut. Three claw marks lay, reddened from the blood which seeped down into tearful flow. Natural tears flowed out of the functioning eye.

"Oh Brother...I-I...I'm sor-"

"I wish Mom was here." Brother blurted, right before he broke into a sob.

Sister could only watch. She watched and felt that with all certainty, that this was her fault. She made them leave, she prodded Brother along. It made her think: What would their mother think? What would she do for that matter? Sister didn't know, but she knew what she would do.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Sister placed a paw upon Brother's shoulder. "You hear me? I won't leave you. We're in this together okay? So don't cry."

Brother continued, his sobs becoming more fervent.

"Stop...crying...It's going to be okay."

That was the first lie Sister told her brother. She didn't know if it was going to be okay. No one did.

A/N: Wow. Longer than the first chapter. But I think I pulled it off didn't I? This is the first deviation from the first Echoes of the Forgotten. Gotta wonder, you think Cross would kick herself if she knew what her son was going through? Well enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The storm was starting to end. Yet the grip upon the Ohu wilderness still lingered. Sprinkled droplets and muddy trails lay about, yet that did nothing to deter the soldiers who lived within it's boundaries. They were a budding army, growing larger by the day. Every one of them a strong male, their bodies well honed. However, there was one who wasn't a male. One solitary oddity amongst the masculine dominated army. This soldier was a she. And she happened to be a white furred saluki with a red collar.

Her name was Cross.

A vast majority of the army had once belonged to a human, and she was no exception. In fact, once she had worn that with pride. But that all changed on that dark day, when her trust in humans was cast aside. And the day she made one of the most difficult choices she would ever make. Most of her loved ones were docked away, torn asunder from her bonds by the demon bear. Yet, only a portion of them were dead, there was still the matter of the ones who lived. Every member of the pack had their own story, as did Cross. But it was that very story she refused to dwell upon. She couldn't face it; hated to be reminded of her decision.

"Is something wrong Cross?" she heard the question and turned to see a strong looking great dane. A red beaded collar worn around his neck.

Cross turned away, staring off into the distance as she was before. "No. It's nothing Ben."

Ben turned away, satisfied but not completely convinced with the answer. Something was bothering her, but he knew it was best to leave it alone.

" _Just felt something."_ It had been a brief moment, something that occurred just like noticing a flea's bite. Cross didn't know what it was, for it's shortness didn't garner much attention towards it

But what was it? Cross didn't linger upon it long, but it was as if she heard something far off in the distance, a cry of pain that was youthful in pitch. But then again, she assumed it was the wind playing tricks upon her ears.

Though she didn't question it any further, it was obvious what that emotion she had felt was. It was a feeling that she had thrown aside the same day she left her owner. It was a mother's intuition. Yet, such a thing had no place in a male's army. And Cross was no longer a mother, not a simple female. She was a male, and that's how it would remain.

XXX

The rainstorm came and passed, as they often did. It was torrential and powerful in its arrival, but it made its point. And that point was not to tread lightly with nature. Perhaps too grand of a description, but there was a way to explain such things that only a grandiose explanation could give. But the two young pups would surely remember it. The fresh little younglings survived that very night, when they learned not to step within the territory of one more powerful than they were. It had left a painful mark upon one of them. Literally.

Brother and Sister had hunkered down beneath a bush that night, the various noises causing them to flinch and jump at every vocalization. Brother at last cried himself to sleep, while Sister stayed awake a little longer to keep watch. The longer she remained awake, the heavier her eyelids grey. It wasn't that long before sleep finally overtook her, and she too joined her sibling in slumber. They were awoken by the traces of sunlight that had managed to breach the protection the bush provided.

The morning had always brought them joy. A new start full of bright possibilities. Back when their mother was around that is. Back when they still lived in that house. That no longer applied in their current scenario. No, when they awoke, they found themselves feeling the same way they felt the previous night. They were alone, and scared. And for Brother it was worse: painful.

And so, it was then decided that they would no longer reside within this forest. Yes, leaving was the best alternative. But where to? Certainly not back to Sawada's house. Back to the realm of neglect. No certainly not. And they wouldn't. So they did the next thing that their young minds could come up with: they went the opposite direction. They followed the same path, keeping out of sight of Sawada lest he be watching, and proceeded towards a new destination. Where would that lead? They didn't know, but there was a chance it was better than here. Sister led the way as usual and Brother brought up the rear. Least that's how it went at first. Sure Sister trudged on ahead as being the more dominant sibling, she was entitled to leadership. And then she noticed Brother, and for some reason, she found herself compelled to walk beside him.

And so she did, and they walked together. They kept walking until a new sight lay before them. Buildings were the first thing they could see. Large houses of sorts, even bigger than Sawada's home. It was a sight that neither had seen before. To the pups it was a fascinating new place, but to others, it was simply a town.

A town with a name of real consequence. And it was in this nameless town, that the two young pups made their way in. Surely this place would be where they would find a new home.

"Come on," Sister chimed to herself.

Footsteps reached their ears as the humans walked by. One by one they did in droves. And before the eyes of the pups, it was a sign. A sign that perhaps they would find themselves a new owner, one that would care for them and treat them with love and dignity. Least that's how they wanted it to go.

Sister held her paws up, whimpering with wide eyes. One person, a businessman was the first recipient of this act. And the act was in full swing. Sister stood up, front paws in a begging position and then she whimpered, eyes wide and full on whimper. For extra emphasis, she wagged her tail. That was the clincher. The man stopped momentarily, looked down, and was taken aback over how adorable the pup was. Least, that's how Sister wanted it to go. No, the man raised his arm looked at his watch, and quickened his pace. He continued down the sidewalk and soon disappeared from view.

"Yeah thanks for nothing!" Sister barked. "The man halted once he heard the bark, but then quickly moved on just the same. "Poop head." she muttered.

"Maybe we should just stop?" Brother suggested.

Sister looked to him, and she flinched. She still wasn't used to seeing that scar across her brother's face. That eye clawed shut in a reddened mark. A fly buzzed by right in the young male's face. It butted against Brother's nose, then the bridge between his eyes. And then went right for the scarred eye.

Brother let out a small yelp as the insect became stuck within the dried sticky blood.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Brother yelled.

"Relax I'll get it." A swift bat against the face, and the fly was freed. "There...gone." Sister stated a matter of factly.

The insect fluttered a bit before flying off into the air.

"Thanks." said Brother. The pup looked up, still noticing the bug before it fully disappeared. "Do you think this will really work?"

The question presented itself to him and Sister so suddenly. Brother himself almost wasn't ready to ask it. Then again, with Sister as the dominant force between the two of them it would be silly to even question her.

"I already told you yes!" Sister reaffirmed her stance.

"Yeah but-" Brother still held some resistance.

"Look. Humans want dogs, and this is where humans live right?" Sister conveyed her plan. A plan which she found to be very cunning.

"Yeah?" Brother's resistance still hung upon his voice.

"And our brothers got picked because they're puppies right?"

"Yeah." That was true, humans liked puppies. It's what the siblings assumed why their other twin siblings were picked. They also were puppies, where as they (Sister and Brother) were obviously kept on due to Sawada's needs.

"Well that's all there is to it! We'll just get some humans of our own, much better than Mr. Poop Head Sawada!"

Brother had to giggle a bit upon hearing that nickname for their former owner. Away from their old home as they were, Brother couldn't help but feel some sort of apathy for the man. Before he had held such firm degree of loyalty towards him, but now that loyalty had parted, just as the fly did. It had lingered, twisted, and now it was practically gone. But that could have simply been a heat of the moment, or a childish need for enjoyment. Children could find humor in the most silliest of matters, even name calling.

But still...

"I dunno." Brother began to protest again.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Sister's voice put Brother's protests to a halt.

Sister got into position, paws up front, back straight, and tail limp. Brother did the same, but only after Sister nudged him.

"And so I said to Keiko...Oh my god!" a young voice befitting that of a teenager halted their conversation.

The footsteps increased in fervency stopping just in front of the two puppies. Sure enough, they were human feet, belonging to a pair of teenage school girls. One of them held long hair, while the other short.

"Oh my gosh Hana look at the puppies!" The long haired girl squealed.

Sister smirked to herself. Now once more, for the clincher. Paws up, back still straight, and tail on full wag.

The short haired girl stared down as well, her own expression forming with a squeal of delight. "So cute! Oh my god oh my god!

The two girls were ecstatic as they basked in Sister's adorableness. But even more so when Sister decided to amp it up. With a whimper, Sister tilted her head back from left to right, almost as if she were saying "What's that? What's that?"

"Dawwwww!" The two girls practically melted upon the cuteness overload.

"I wish I had a camera." said the long haired girl.

"And look there's two of them!"

And now it was Brother's turn. Noticing the signal from his sister, Brother mirrored his sibling's actions. Tail wagging, back straight, legs up, and held tilted back and forth with a whimper. Yes, it was working, the two girls were buying it. Well, maybe not like that, but their technique was working.

"Eww gross!"

Or not.

"What?"

"Look at that one's face." The long haired girl pointed to Brother, more specifically his scratched out eye.

"Ugh you're right, look at it. That's disgusting." the short haired girl remarked with disgust.

Brother whimpered again, tilting his head in an attempt to gain sympathy.

"Yuck, it's all shiny."

True enough, Brother's wound glistened as it was still fresh upon the light. All in all, it was gross, and it wasn't pleasant to look at. Brother hung his head down low, his whimpers becoming all the more pitiful. Sister just stared and watched her sibling, a new feeling swelling up inside her. At first she felt joy at the humans finding her cute, but now...

"Come on baby girl." Sister felt soft hands wrap around her tiny frame and being picked up in the air. "You wanna come home with me?" the girl asked.

Sister growled and bit her hand. The teenager yelped and dropped the puppy with a thud.

"Stupid mutt!" Came the response.

"Come on let's just go."

And with that, the two girls were off upon their business. Just as the businessman, they disappeared from view.

"Jerks!" Sister barked after. But the two girls were too far away to even notice.

The wind blew slightly. Brother felt it against his wound, it's cool brush bringing on a sensation of sensitivity.

"Why did you do that Sister?" Brother had to ask.

"Huh? What?" Sister responded.

"The girls, you didn't go with them. How come? They wanted you." Brother hung his head down, "Not me."

That was a good question. After Sister had made such a big deal about finding a new better owner, the fact she didn't go with the two potential masters was even more question raising.

"Well why would I go with them when they didn't want you?" Sister answered.

Brother was surprised, and suddenly he felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being gross." Brother sheepishly turned away.

"Hey knock that off." and Brother turned right back around. "Look. I told you I'm not leaving you alone, so don't cry okay?"

Brother sniffed. "I wasn't going to cry."

Sister scratched her right ear. "Sure. Whatever you say."

And so the two were alone once again, sitting there awaiting the arrival of a new batch of humans. And wait they did, patiently at that. Though the longer they say there, the more boring it apparently became. They had been doing this for a long time and so far it hadn't yielded any results. It was so uneventful that Sister had to declare something at last. A sum of her current feelings.

"Well this stinks!" she proclaimed to the world. "Come on let's go." she directed to Brother.

Sister turned around and began to walk, Brother got up and followed after, noticing his sister was already ahead of him.

"Sister, where are we going?" Brother asked.

Sister kept up a decent, pace, only slowing down so as to allow her brother to catch up. "Someplace else." was her answer.

"But I thought we were looking for new humans?" Brother stopped for a moment in confusion.

Sister too came to a stop. "Well it didn't work so we're doing something else." she stated firmly.

Brother opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized it wouldn't do any good. Sister always had the last word in. And so the two pups just continued to walk, doing so until Brother at last found something he wanted to say.

"I'm hungry."

Sister grumbled under her breath. First her plan had failed, and now she had to contend with this. Then she suddenly realized, she was hungry too.

"Well I guess we can find something to eat." Sister reasoned.

The question was, where would they look to eat? What would they eat for the matter. They were so used to the milk from their mother, or the swill Sawada fed them that they hadn't considered the option of finding food themselves. And now here they were. Where, oh where could they look? Up ahead was more sidewalk to the right was the street, and to their left was...bingo! Just cut in the middle was an alleyway and inside, the pups could see several objects before them. They were cylindrical and metallic. The pups had seen one of them before in Sawada's house. He used them them before, throwing things inside it. Though they didn't understand most human actions, the pups knew that one of the things he threw away was food. Leftover bits, but nonetheless edible.

"There's our meal." Sister licked her chops in anticipation.

"You mean from there?" Brother pointed to the cans, picking up on what his sister was thinking. There was a small hint of distaste within his voice. If one threw food away, then how good could it be?

"You got a better idea?"

In all honesty, Brother didn't. Both of them veered into the alleyway, and soon were standing before the trashcan. It towered high above them, tall and almost imposing. Least it was to the pair.

"So how do we get the food?"

And Brother's question had left Sister dumbfounded. They didn't have the thumbs to open it, nor were they tall enough to even reach it. Yet, as the old human saying went, "where there's a will, there's a way". And Sister definitely had the will. She just had to find the way. The pup stepped backwards, eyes on the prize.

"Sister. What are you doing?" Brother asked. His voice was laden with concern and conflict. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to risk his sister getting hurt.

"Getting us some food!" Sister declared before she charged forward. Then she leapt up with all her might, and SLAM! Her tiny body impacted against the can, and...it did nothing at all. She crumpled to the ground, head ringing and front legs throbbing.

"Ow..." that summed up the pain pretty well.

"Well that was kind of dumb." Brother noted.

Sister shook her head, rubbing her sore spot. She swore she could feel a bump forming. "Oh shut up."

"He's got a point, that was pretty dumb."

A young voiced called from down the alley. Sister immediately got to her paws, while Brother ran towards his sibling, hiding behind her.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Sister called out, fur bristling with caution. Brother continued to shake, scared by the new arrival.

Ahead of them lay a set of two cans. They had been solitary, hardly worth notice, but listening closely, that was where the voice had come from.

The siblings prepared themselves for whatever would come before them. Something scraped against the ground. The pair had heard it before, many times back within the floors of Sawada's house. They were the sound of claws scraping against the ground. A shadow spread above, growing larger as the figure moved out into the open view. The shadow stood at its all time high once the figure fully stepped into view. Brother relaxed, while Sister's fur shrank back. It was another dog. A mutt to be precise, mixed together from two indiscernible breeds. It was a male at first glance, fur tan with grayish black spots. The dog looked at the pair of pups with a glint in his brown eyes.

"Well...you two look lost..." his voice dropped into a whisper. He neared forward, steps slow and body swaying. All the while, a smirk lay upon his face.

Both Brother and Sister gulped.

To be continued...

A/N: Finished this in record time! Least for me. I really feel inspired by this story. It helps when you are listening to the opening and ending of GNG while you write this chapter. And so we feature another deviation from the original story. And a similarity. Sister and Brother meet a stranger in the wild. Well, the open town that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Brother and Sister kept both eyes upon the new dog before them, watching carefully for every move. Their eyes mainly focused upon that smirk. That smarmy little plaster that crawled underneath their skins. It was the first time either had seen a smirk before. Such a new sensation they didn't quite know what to make of it besides fear.

"Who are you?" Sister kept her defensive stance, guarding her brother from harm. Though she could do nothing to stop her paws from shaking.

"Pretty brave front kid." the dog wasn't fooled.

And it was here something was noticeable within the dog's voice. Brother picked it up first, but Sister missed it completely. It was young. Not as young as they, but still young. Not even a hint of an adult. More like...a teenager. That's when Brother noticed the dog's body. He was bigger than them no doubt about that, but he wasn't the size of the dogs Sawada had owned. He was getting there, but not for a while.

"You're just a kid." Brother blurted.

Sister nearly fell over from shock, and embarrassment as she finally noticed what her brother said was true.

"Hey he's right. You are just a kid!" Sister announced her realization.

The dog chuckled. "Guilty. But that doesn't make me any less right. That little move with the cans was pretty dumb."

Sister went back on defense. "Oh shut up! What do you know?!"

"Sister calm down." Brother soothed.

The former fear they had felt vanished once they noticed their new acquaintance was around their age. Suddenly a squeak from behind the can, alerted their attention to what lay behind it. Before their eyes, something furry and fat scampered out running at full speed. It wasn't the only thing at full speed. The moment the creature appeared, the strange teenage pup leapt forward, jaws outstretched.

"Look out!" Sister stood in front of Brother, protective sister mode on.

Another squeak rang out, this time pained and drawn out. The thing struggled within the dog's mouth, squirming as teeth pressed against it's rib cage. One final squeak rang out as it fell into death. First it's tail went limp, followed by the rest of its body, leaving the whiskers to droop.

Now that it was still, the two pups could see what it was: a rat.

The dog set the rat down, then turned his attention back to Brother and Sister. "That's how you get food."

Sister and Brother both eyed the dead rat with wide eyes. That was the first time they had witnessed something being killed. Process wise that is. Sure they had seen their mother catch birds before, but they were dead before she hit the ground.

"That's how you hunt." said the dog.

Sister blinked as the dog placed a paw atop the rat triumphantly. And she had to admit, "Okay you're good. But still we're fine on our own!" Sister reinstated.

"Don't look like it." the dog insisted.

"He's got a point." Brother agreed.

"Hey who's side are you on!?" Sister spat.

Brother shrank back at his sister's outburst. "Well um well..."

A sudden chuckle interrupted Sister's wrath. "You know you're a little spark you know that kid?"

"Spark?" Sister repeated.

"Yeah, you know. Just bursting with energy. A little fireball. I like ya kid."

Sister eyed the dog suspiciously. They didn't know him that well yet he said he liked her.

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Abel." the dog responded.

Brother mouthed the new name presented to them. Least they wouldn't have to refer to him as "that dog". Or the stranger.

"Hello Abel." Brother greeted. "N-n-nice to meet you." Sister shot him a glare. "Well I don't want to be rude." he excused. Sister sighed with exasperation. Sometimes she didn't quite understand her sibling.

"Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance too...um? And you're names are?" Abel asked.

Both Brother and Sister frowned. "We don't have names." Sister answered, almost with a tone of embarrassment.

Abel considered what he had heard for a moment, his face bunching up with uncertainty. Then that uncertainty dissipated into another batch of consideration, a debate within his head. He wrestled with an idea, bobbed it from one side of his brain to another.

"You know what? I think you guys might be what we're looking for." he said with that smirk, a feature they were certain was a chief trait. "Come on, follow me." Abel turned around motioning with his head for the pups to do what he just asked.

Sister and Brother stood there, dumbfounded and confused. But most of all, cautious. Sister felt it the most, Brother felt another emotion. That emotion was so strong that he took a few steps forward, his functioning eye wide and full of hope.

"What are you doing!" Sister brought herself right in front of Brother's face.

"Well I was just-" Brother started to say.

"We don't know this guy."

"Yeah but-"

"All we have to do is stick together and-"

"Sister!" Brother at last got through to her. "But we're sticking together and nothing good has happened."

Sister was just about to say something in her defense, when they felt a looming something above them. Turning around they saw the familiar shape of Abel staring down at them.

"Forgot my rat." he said. "And your Brother's got a point you know. Can't do much at your age."

If there was ever anything to say to that, Sister wished she knew it. She kept her mouth shut, firmly shut. Although she hated to admit it, Abel did have a point. Ever since they had set out things had gone wrong. First they had waltzed into some bear's lair, Brother's eye, and they couldn't even gain a new owner. Though she was certain this would go against an adult's line of rational thinking, they were vulnerable, and vulnerable creatures didn't last long.

"Fine." Sister relented. "But if you try anything I swear you'll be sorry!" she snapped her teeth to make her point.

Abel let out a chuckle at that response. "Man Bro is going to love you." he snapped the rat up in his mouth and gestured for the pups to follow him.

With nothing else to do, they did. Though one question remained in their heads: Who was Bro? Abel led the pair down the alley, through a turn, and out into the open. The urban locale spread before them, large and ever full of awe. Yet, their eyes diverted away from that attention, and towards Abel. All the locations seemed to blend together, a mix of gray concrete and steel pole, only changing ever so slightly. The only thing that remained the same was the sky above. Yet soon that too began to change. It's color was already starting to fade into a darker blue, which would soon turn to black.

"Almost there." Abel spoke for the first time since they had set out.

Brother and Sister had loyally tagged along, not wanting to loose sight of the potential source of a new home. Home, a concept that still tugged at the two young pups. Something they longed for. Home was where the heart is after all. And their hearts needed one.

The vision altered as Abel slowed. "Right through here." he said.

Before the them lay a chain link fence. Chain link was something the puppies had never seen before. But Abel just casually strode up to it, going through the dog sized hole made in it. For a moment, Brother hesitated, Sister too. Sister was the first to break out of it. Brother? He still needed another nudge.

"Don't worry." Sister spoke reassuringly. Walking over to her brother, she prodded him with her nose. "It's going to be fine."

Brother looked at his sister with utmost belief and trust in his eye. Despite the fact their departure from their previous human had left him with only one eye, he still believed in his sibling. That was one thing that being on their own hadn't taken from him.

"Let's go."

And the pair followed Abel through the whole. As they stepped inside, a whole new world greeted them. Metallic objects stretched high into piles. Various bits of junk strewn about in a disorganized fashion. What was noticeable about them was a portion of it was cars. Those strange things they saw humans ride in. Not just that, but trash, just as varied as the metal colors before them.

 _Yip! Yip!_

Then came that oh so familiar sound. It was a sound they had often heard of in the past, back when their family was whole. It was the barks of young puppies. As they neared the center of the area, they were met with a joyous sight: puppies! They were play fighting, about five of them of differing breeds. Some of them may have been mutts, but Brother and Sister didn't care about breed, they were just glad they had dogs their own age. Maybe just a week older, but still in a closer age range than with Abel.

"Hey Bro!" Abel called, towards a lone car in the center, flanked by metal junk. It was a beat up old thing, red paint with bits of rust scattered about. The tires were gone, as were the doors. Despite it's open nature, the inside was shadowed out, obscuring what lay within. At least until the shadows moved. Something inside stirred, first a head lazily looking up then a neck craning to get a better look. Brother and Sister stopped, while Abel continued to walk, only stopping right at the car's open front side.

"Abel!" a voice called from inside. "You're back!"

With a leap a dog emerged, landing with a hard poise.

"Got ya something Bro." Abel said presenting the rat.

The new dog was an adult. Maybe about two years old; three tops. And just as his name (or nickname probably) implied, he did indeed look very close to Abel. So close one could call them brothers. They both held the same appearance and design. The only difference was that "Bro", held a different shade scheme than Abel. Darker really. Other than that, it was the same.

"Bro" looked over the rat and grinned. "This I like. He took it and immediately began to gnaw on it. "Mmm good meat, you did good Abel."

Abel look absolutely proud at that praise. "No prob Bro, just showing my gratitude, and I found some new additions too,"

"Bro" stopped eating. "Additions?"

"Yeah," replied Abel. "Over there." he pointed in the direction of Brother and Sister. In fact, he was pointing right at them.

"Bro" eyes directed themselves to the new additions. His expression became blank, but then he raised an eye. Leaving the rat alone, he walked over to the two puppies. "What do we have here?" he asked, his great body looming over the pair casting a shadow over them.

"He-hello sir." Brother greeted.

"Bro" smirked, the same style as Abel in fact. "Well aren't you the polite one?" Then he noticed Sister. "What about you? No hello?"

Sister just stared up at him, her body tensing up. "Hey." she at last said.

"Bro" snorted. "So, what're your names?"

"We don't have names." said Sister. Brother held his head down, ever the more ashamed at that fact.

This time, both of "Bro's" eyes raised. "No names? What? Your Momma didn't have the courtesy to name ya?"

Sister looked away. "What's your name then?"

And then came that smirk again. "Well everyone here calls me "Bro", but my name's Cain." He craned his neck back. "You've already met my brother Abel. Well...half-way my brother."

Cain and Abel. For some reason the names went well together.

"So what to do with you two then?"

"Excuse me?" Sister asked.

"Well if you're going to stay with our little family, you need names."

"But sir we-" Brother started.

"What? Want to be first kid?" Cain interrupted.

Brother shut his mouth and he waited patiently as the adult dog stared at him. And so Cain began to consider. Just as Abel before him, he bobbed one idea back and forth within his head. It was like he was rattling something, something tiny but crucial. And at last, he stopped.

"That's a wicked looking scar you got there." said Cain.

Brother didn't like that attention was drawn upon his scar.

"Makes ya look fierce. So I think you need a fierce name to go with it. Something ear grabbing, but short." Cain considered the possibilities in his head. So many names to choose from, but only one could fit. "Got it!" At last he considered one. "Mao."

"Mao?" Brother repeated. Even Sister had to mouth it in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's short but fierce, and that whole thing with the one eye, totally fitting." Cain decided. "You think so Abel?"

The similar looking dog strode to his half-brother's side and concurred, "Perfect Bro. But what about her?"

Indeed, Sister had yet to be named. Not that she was asking for one.

"That's right. Our little miss."

"I'm not your little miss!" Sister snapped.

"Oh we got a little bite don't we? Good." Cain said with a smile.

Sister glared upwards at the adult dog, her eyes upon his brown irises. He looked right back down at her. And Sister quickly noticed, he was glaring right back.

"You better watch that look little lady." Cain warned. "But I think it gives you a perfect name. Something a little sweet, but with bite..." Cain began to consider a possibility, a name best befitting a pup such as Sister. "Mayu." he tasted the name upon his tongue.

"Mayu?" Sister repeated.

"Yeah just word it out with me! Mayu...Mayu...Mayu...you like the sound of it?"

Sister or Mayu now let the name sink in for a moment. Admittedly, it was much better than being called "Sister" all the time. But it was strange being named. That was a duty best reserved for humans, not for dogs.

"It's fine." Mayu said, not fully wanting to admit she liked the name.

Cain smirked. "Well that's good little May-May. "And what about you little man? You like your name?"

Mao turned away with shyness. "Well it's nice sir...but it makes me sound mean."

"Oh you'll get used to it." Cain waved a paw off. Mao had no choice but to accept it. It was better than having no name. "Yo everyone hey!" Cain suddenly called. All of the playing puppies halted their activity and turned their attention to Cain. Mayu and Mao felt a series of eyes upon them. They were the new additions after all so it made sense for their attention to be focused upon them. "This here is Mayu and Mao. These two will be joining our little family. So treat them as if they were your brother and sister and all that." Cain recited, his front left paw moving from side to side. "So yadda yadda, play nice and welcome them ect ect." his recitation took on an almost bored tone.

And with Cain's words finished, he returned back to his car den, and Abel followed. Mayu and Mao suddenly felt naked for their host had left them. That just left them with the pups. The assorted mixture of puppies. All of them mixed breeds, mutts with assorted designs and colors, but most of them were discernible. Save for one who looked remarkably like a Golden Retriever. And that very retriever look alike was the first to stride up to the pair.

"So you're the new guys eh?" the pup asked.

Mayu didn't answer, instead staying where she was. Brother on the other paw. "Hello there! Wow! I didn't expect there would be other puppies like us!" Brother's words were hopeful, eager as he was ready to play with his new peers.

The mixed retriever pup. Walked over to Mao who had broken away from his sister's position. He sniffed him once and then...

"Man that's gross!"

Mao blinked.

"Hey guys check out One Eye!"

Mao blinked again, "One Eye?" he repeated.

"Yeah having trouble seeing us One Eye?!" the other pups began to laugh, well minus one that is.

"I bet he can't even walk straight" another pup said.

Mao shrank back even more so as the pups sniggered.

"Look One Eye, you should know that Bro likes us better. Alright?"

"Well what makes you so special?" Sister asked, at last finding the need to speak.

The retriever pup grinned nastily. "Well we aren't one eyed freaks. Or a girl."

The sniggering resumed and Mao held his head down low keeping his face hidden. Especially his eye.

Mayu wasn't hiding from anyone though. "Hey jerks!" she snapped. "Leave my brother alone!" her teeth bared, her fur bristled, and her tail stood erect.

The retriever mix was slightly taken aback from the outburst. "Awww wooking out for your widdle One Eye? That's real sweet!"

Mayu growled which spurred the pup as well. He began to share Mayu's demeanor. "Why don't you run on home like a good girl should? Everyone knows that females aint good for anything." the retriever pup stated.

That was enough for Mayu. "That's it!" she leapt towards the pup biting as they spiraled together, teeth and flaying claws. They rolled in a circle, biting and clawing, before Mayu broke free as did the mixed pup. Despite the fact their physical activity had ended the two continued to stare each other down.

"Whatever." the pup scoffed. "Come on boys we have better things to do than play with the babies." and that was that. He and the group dispersed. All save for one puppy.

"Wow!" the pup exclaimed hobbling over to Mayu and Mao. Yes, hobbling for there was something peculiar about this dog. He had only three legs. His front left leg was missing to be precise. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Ichiro like that!"

Mayu and Mao stared at the new dog, well mostly Mayu, Mao was still affected by the "One Eye" moniker. The missing leg was the first thing Mayu noticed, she didn't really take much notice in the rest of his appearance. Overall he looked like an average jack Russel Terrier mix. The mix part obviously would give him a greater height than his other half would bestow.

"My name's Reggie by the way." The dog greeted.

Mayu did nothing but give the dog a cold glare while Mao continued to sulk.

"Umm not much for talking are ya?" If this were an anime, Reggie would have sweat dropped right about now. For a moment he felt mighty foolish. But this was not a cartoon, and dogs didn't have sweat glands.

All the while, two pairs of eyes watched from afar.

"You sure about those two Bro?" Abel asked.

From within his car throne, Cain yawned. "I think they got potential. Don't you?"

Abel observed the new additions. "Well maybe, but that kid's crippled and the girl's got an attitude on her."

An attitude? That got Cain's attention. Even now he could see the newly christened Mayu standing there, her body illustrating a lack of concern or care for what this place offered. But there was something else, a stance, a protective barrier that only centered upon the wounded pup beside her.

"Well, we'll see if we can improve that at the initiation tomorrow." said Cain, and then he smirked. As did Abel. It was the one thing that their brotherly bond shared.

Initiation was tomorrow. Then they would see if Mayu and Mao would make the cut. After all. A family had to be strong, and they needed to weed out those who would make it.

A/N: Another chapter done! I am a chapter making machine! I swear this has to be the fastest story I have ever updated. Well, besides Empty Heart. And so we have another deviation from the story with the addition of Cain and Abel. That and the junkyard. Honestly, I felt a junkyard would be a better setting and I nixed the doggy cult. Really it's all I can think of. I just hope it makes sense. Really I want this story to be good and make sense. But I imagine I take a risk wit every chapter. This is a story so every story is unique. Well Let's see how this chapter is received, and look forward to the next.


	5. Chapter 5

Mayu stared up at the moon, and it stared back. Night had fallen upon the junkyard. Everyone was asleep sans her. She couldn't sleep for some reason, something was nagging her awake. Or maybe she just wasn't tired. She had tried to sleep, which only resulted in a great tossing and turning. And it wasn't pleasant. She had nearly woken up her brother, and she didn't want that. So she passed the time by staring upward at the moon. It was pleasant to say the least, just nothing but her and the night sky. The stars were lovely too. Barely a cloud covered them.

"Mayu?" a voice beckoned from behind.

Mayu turned to see the familiar shade of white against the dark. "Mao." The name was still foreign upon her tongue. But it was still better than calling him "Brother". "What are you doing up?" she asked.

Mao yawned, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Mayu fought back the contagious urge to yawn. "Couldn't sleep."

Then to her surprise, Mao giggled. "That's funny."

Mayu grinned. Even with the eye injury, it was nice to see him in good spirits. The younger sibling joined his elder in watching the moon. Just as they did before this all happened, back during the night their mother die...disappeared. Deja vu.

A sharp snore came from behind coming right from the car. Cain had long lapsed into sleep, Abel at the foot snoring along with his half-brother. The rest of the pups were piled together, all blissfully in their dream lands. They were the only ones awake. And frankly that suited Mayu. They didn't need anyone else. Not that she was willing to test it out. This place was new, but it was by far the safest they had been in.

"You should get some sleep." Mayu said to her brother.

"But I want to stay up with you." Mao protested, "I can take it." And then he yawned again.

This time, Mayu did the same. Oh she fought against it, but it managed to break its way through. "Great, now you've got me doing it."

"Sorry." Mao apologized.

"It's alright." Mayu excused.

The pair continued to look up regardless, never straying from the moonlight that shone down upon them. It was magical in a way, and quite peaceful. Two things that went well together. And on a night like this? Perfection.

"You know? I still think you should have gone with those girls." Mao suddenly said.

"Hmm? This again?" Mayu asked.

Mao nodded. "That was your one chance to get a good home. You'd be in a house with humans who loved you." The male pup hung his head downcast.

"I already told you didn't I? I wasn't going to leave you. So knock it off okay?" Mayu reaffirmed.

Mao fell silent as he continued to watch above. He knew his sister was serious so it was best to seal his lips. Least about the whole matter with the girls.

"Are you sure about this place?" he asked. Mayu looked to him not saying anything. "It's kind of scary here, and some of those other pups are mean." Brother began to voice his worried, secretly hoping for comfort.

Mayu didn't say a word, keeping silent as her brother spoke. She listened well and kept her mouth shut. Be that as it may, her mind was racing, going backwards into her memory. Within that mind scape, the scenery changed. No longer did she see the junkyard, but a grassy field astride a house. And it was upon that house that she saw an adult saluki staring down at her. She herself was turned away, body defiant as the adult spoke.

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady!"_ the adult spoke.

In her mind, she had looked away at that brief moment. Right before the adult's voice drew her back in. Mayu saw herself at that moment, very much a young mirror of the adult before her. And so she obeyed, for she knew that disobedience would result in another scolding. And so she looked, stared right up.

" _Now listen, your brother is younger and smaller than you."_

She had said..

Typical parental stuff.

" _You need to look out for him."_

And that's where the memory stopped. Looking out for her brother. Back before, that was easier said than done. Something she knew but never really fully considered. Looking out for them was their mother's job. But Mother wasn't here anymore. The only female here was her.

"Go back to sleep Mao." Mayu said.

Mao shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay up with you." Mao insisted.

And so the two siblings continued to stare up at the moon. But it wasn't long before Mao drifted off to sleep. And it was that very sleep that attempted to overtake Mayu. Yet, she fought it off. And fought it hard. She was resilient like that. It was her chief trait, other than her temper. Yet, she got that from her mother. Mayu too found her body weakening; her eyelids growing heavy. Slowly she padded over to where her brother had slumped down and she too joined him. Yet still she resisted. Fought against the torrent that sleep accompanied. It was a torrent of lethargy. In the end, that torrent won out. And it was obvious to her that it was useless to fight against it. And so she wouldn't. Her eyes fell, left followed by the right, and lastly her head fell upon the floor, set in-between her paws. Right before her eyes closed, she took one glance at her brother once more. The last thing to go was her mind. And right before that, one thought echoed within her mind.

" _Look out for your little brother."_

XXX

"Hey get up."

 _Nudge_

Mayu turned in her sleep. Her mind was caught in a black murky void.

"Come one get up."

 _Nudge Nudge_

Mayu turned again, feeling the prod as she slept.

 _Kick!_

That jolted Mayu awake. Her eyesight was bleary, a liquid curtain that could only come as the beginnings of eye crust. With her paws she rubbed them away, vision clearing up and becoming open to the world. She looked up to see the familiar sight of Abel staring down at her.

"Don't kick me!" Mayu protested with a frown. Abel just stared down at her, as if he was just asked crazy question. "It's rude."

Eyes narrowed upon her. "Get up. Bro wants to have a word with you all." said Abel.

Mayu narrowed her eyes right back, and then she got up. Prodding Mao, he quickly followed.

"Morning Sis." he managed a greeting.

"Morning." Mayu grunted as she followed Abel.

The siblings joined the throng of pups that had gathered. There was Ichiro of course. The Golden Retriever mix shot a glare at the female, an angry one that made Mao recoil.

"What are you staring at?" Mayu muttered, shooting the mutt a look of her own.

The two looked away from one another and turned their attention towards the source of their assembly. Cain stood at the front, eyes upon the pups and they upon him.

"Good morning all." he greeted. "How y'all doin?" No answer followed him. But that didn't seem to deter him. Instead he just kept talking. "Me? I feel peachy! Yes sir nothing like a good night's rest to freshen ya up!"

A few chuckles, mainly from Ichiro. Mayu just found it weird.

"Hey there." A greeting from the side.

Mayu looked over to see Reggie walking towards her and Mao. The little pup held his tongue out and an open grin, along with a wagging tail. Overall he looked like a little bundle of joy.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Mayu and Mao looked to him. The latter uncertain, and the former without expression.

"And so we embark upon a new day." Cain continued. "A morning of new possibilities and experiences. Embrace it my friends!" the dog spoke boldly and with flavor of pride.

Mayu found the entire wording of the piece strange. She had never heard anyone talk like this before. Looking at the other pups, she could tell they were entranced by his words. That's what else Mayu found strange. She had never met anyone like that before. But she was also half-listening. For you see, an incessant little bug was nibbling at her ear. Not literally of course.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Reggie asked.

Mao still remained silent, but Mayu had to say something. Anything to end the nibbling. "Yeah sure." she said.

"That's great!"

Cain stopped talking, taking a brief glance over them. But, he quickly glossed it over.

"Now I know we had a few..."problems" yesterday, with our new arrivals." he directed that comment towards the pup Ichiro.

"And I know you might be a a little sore at how things went down. But remember, these two are our new brother and sister and-"

"Well I slept great. So I just-"

"Reggie!" Cain's voice called through the air.

Reggie flinched upon hearing his name called. He and everyone could tell between the shift in Cain's voice. He wasn't happy.

"Yeah Bro?" Reggie timidly asked.

Cain raised up his paw moving it downward as if he were beckoning the pup. "Reggie, a word please. Over here." Cain planted his paw firmly upon the ground.

Reggie let loose a whimper as he walked. The rest of the group made a hole in the mob to make a path for the pup.

"Reggie got busted!" a whisper pattered out.

Once it was uttered, Reggie flinched. Nonetheless, he continued forward, right until he was beside Cain. The adult peered down at him, a look of disappointment upon his face.

"Reggie, we've been through this before haven't we?" said Cain.

"Uh huh?" Reggie answered. "But I-I was just-"

"Reggie, Reggie, ReggieReggieReggie," Cain put a paw firmly to Reggie's head. "We've talked about this before. Your interrupting haven't we?" he said pressing down.

Reggie winced as he felt his little neck bone was straining. "Yes...ow!"

"Now I know you're just a friendly kid, but when I'm talking, I want you to be silent, got that?"

"Yes...ow...ow...OW!"

Cain continued to press, keeping it at a certain point. But not enough to break anything. Just cause a bit of pain to get his point across.

"Hey leave him alone!"

A young voice broke out amongst the group. It was noticeable because it was the only female voice amongst all the males. Mayu barged her way through, face irate and full of resolve.

"He get's it! So leave him alone ya big poop head!"

Cain's right eye twitched and a big gasp echoed throughout the pups. Just like that, Cain released his paw from Reggie's head. Instead that paw was used to walk towards the young female. Mayu stood solitary as Cain's walk led him straight to her. He loomed above her now, body strong and mind set. Set upon her that is.

"It's rude to call people names. Anyone ever tell you that?" said Cain, lowering his head to directly face her.

Mayu stared right into his eyes, unflinching and unafraid. "No." Mayu answered.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. They were uncertain of how this would turn out. Mayu was as well, but she continued her defiance. That's the kind of creature she was.

And what did Cain do in response to this? Certainly he could get mad. But strangely, no. Instead, he grinned. It was small, but it stood out.

"You know what? You got guts kid. But still-"

With a mighty sweep, Cain slammed his paw right against Mayu's face. With a cry, Mayu slid across the ground.

"Don't test me girly! I'll pass every time!" Cain declared. He continued his trek over to her face soured into a grimace.

The tiny white furred shape was still slumped down into a semi motionless heap, and Cain was closing in. That is, until another white furred shape slid in-between them.

"No stop! Don't hurt my sister!" Mao pleaded.

Cain glared at him and said, "Boy, unless you want to get one of what she just got, I'd pipe down."

Mao wisely kept his mouth shut. But he wasn't happy about it.

Cain stood over his prize and put a claiming paw over her body. "Like I said kid, ya got guts. But there's one thing ya have to know." Cain raised his head up, facing the group again. "And this brings me too another point I'd like to bring up, respect!"

Mayu wriggled underneath her elder's grasp, but found no chance of escape.

"You see. Respect is everything. It's what makes the world goes round. And respect to me keeps me going round ya get it?"

The pups listened well, even Mayu from her place.

"Let me ask you all. Who took you in when no one else wanted too?" Cain asked.

"You did Bro." the pups answered.

"That's right, me, and I didn't have to mind you. But I did it because I understand how it goes. Abel knows that right Abel?" Cain directed that question towards his half-brother. Abel nodded, and he looked proud doing it. "I know the stories. Either ya had abusive owners, or your parents kicked the bucket, or maybe they just didn't want ya. But not me. Someone wants ya, and you're looking at im." Then, he knelt back down to Mayu's ear. His teeth practically nipping against it. "So play nice and remember your place. Especially for a female."

"What?" Mayu almost leapt up there.

"It's just natural that females are weaker than the males. That's why you gotta work harder than the rest. But most of all, respect me and I'll be your best friend." With that final sentence, he released Mayu, allowing her up.

Thoughts of biting Cain were considered, but her reasoning managed to outweigh her desires for such actions.

"Alright, everyone that's it. Go about your business and remember what I said." he said with a grin and walked off towards Abel.

"Yes Bro!" The pups chorused before going back to whatever they were doing. Milling about in random directions. Right before they did, Ichiro shot Mayu a dirty smirk. She had learned not to mess with Bro.

And indeed Mayu had learned that lesson. She remained motionless, head down and eyes to the ground.

"Mayu!" Mao rushed over to his sister's side.

"You okay?" a new voice asked. Mayu didn't bother looking up, but Mao did and saw the shambling shape of Reggie coming towards them.

Again, Mayu didn't answer.

"Come on Sis say something." Mao urged.

Again, nothing.

"It didn't hurt too much did it?" Reggie asked.

Silence.

Mayu was too into her own thoughts to answer. The mark where Cain had hit still stung. She wanted something. Anything to make this feel go away. It wasn't pain though, not the physical kind anyway. Something was wounded, and although at the time she didn't know what, when she got older she would understand it in full. It was her pride, her pride as a female.

"I'm not weak."

Mao and Reggie stood in surprise. "What?" the both said in unison.

"I'll show him." Her face flew up, showing a determined glare towards the direction of the one who had opened this wound.

"I'll show them all!" Mayu snarled. "You hear me? I won't back down even though I'm a female!"

Mao and Reggie stood in shock at those words. Mayu herself was shocked, though she didn't show it. And even if she didn't know it, that was one other thing she had in common with her mother. And if she could see what her mother was going through, that feeling would only be intensified.

She wouldn't give up, never.

And one other knew it.

"So did she make the cut?" Abel asked.

Cain relaxed within his car throne.

"I'd say so. You heard a bit of that right?" asked Cain.

Abel blinked. "Heard what?"

"Just call it a whisper on the wind, but look at that little squirt over there. She's just ready to burst. So I think it's safe to say she passed my little "initiation"."

Abel didn't understand his half-brother at times. That was the initiation? He had expected something grander; something more elaborate. Was he planning on that. Or did he even have a plan? Whichever the case, Bro had made his decision.

As did Mayu.

She wouldn't back down, and to Cain, this would be a most interesting experience.

A/N: Another chapter down! I gotta say I am nailing this story! First I must admit, some of Cain's lines are from the game Telltale's the Walking Dead. More specifically, his lines came from the character William Carver. In fact, Cain was partially inspired by Carver. And as you can see, Cain has taken a darker turn for the most part. One wonders how dark he can get? I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all.


	6. Chapter 6

The town was alive with activity as people moved about during the afternoon lunch rush. So many people bustling too and from work, finding places to eat and gab. The local eateries, fast food mostly were just as alive as their customers were. The grease, the smell, the trans fats, all of it coming together to make something edible. Edible and addictive all at once. Humans had a knack for addiction. Creating it, and dealing with it. Some with alcohol, some with smoking, but food was a less damaging addiction. Yet addiction was addiction nonetheless. Though some just ate for survival and sustenance.

"Stop!"

And that survival was in place right now.

"Grab those mutts!"

The crowds of people parted as something moved through. Three shapes to be precise. The first two were thin and white, long sleek bodies with silky fur and ears. They were saluki's, just going into their teens. In fact, they were about the same age as a certain silver striped Akita Inu. The one in front was a female, her body and form perfect, while trailing behind was a male; one of his eyes clawed shut. The last was a jack russell mix. So mixed that he wasn't the diminutive size they were known for.

"Guys wait up!" he called to the two saluki's, his voice young and just about to break.

The male saluki lessened his pace, but it protested against his current speed. "Sis! Come on! Let's let Reggie catch up!"

The female did nothing to deter her speed. She kept going as fast as she could. Neither did she say anything in regards to what they asked of her. Not that she could for that matter, seeing as her mouth was full. The bag within her maw was heated, causing her to salivate. But she couldn't stop to nibble, not yet. She had to keep going and that's what she would do. Slowing down would only hurt her.

"Sis!"

But there was the press, the nip at her ear. The incessant gnat that sucked her dry. And it had such a way of sucking her. She could feel herself slowing down, the sights around her becoming less of a blur. Damn, she was getting soft.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Reggie worked his way towards his companions.

The male saluki leant in close and on they went. The trio continued to run, never looking back. They were just about to reach the corner. Once they reached that it was smooth sailing. To the salukis it was a familiar sight. The place where their lives changed. That had been so long ago. Back when they were just small puppies. They were still puppies, just not so little anymore. Yet, they weren't full grown just yet. No, there was still some time before that day.

The corner was coming up, just a turn and then...yes! Home free. The long alley extended outward and inward. A dark corridor that stretched on ahead. It wasn't anything new to the trio. This alley was like a second home of sorts. Well, maybe not that, but they had come past it enough times that they were completely familiar with it.

They passed through it like any other day, even when they weren't running. And now they weren't. Their movements were still swift. And the smell was making her hungrier. But this was no time to stop. So onward they went past the trash cans and the rats who skittered about. One they past that threshold, they were back in the open air. Still more humans about but they knew no one was chasing them now. It was a pleasant change to say. Least they could relax now as opposed to hurrying along. Just ignore the sights and sounds. That's what Cain taught them. When taking food, one had to concentrate on what lay before them, instead of focusing on what was around them. Drown it all out pretty much.

And that's what they did.

They continued until they got through the crowds. Though they noticed the crowds grew sparse the further they got in. And in they went. Through the hole in the chain link fence. One by one they went. salukis in first followed the by jack russell. They were back home in the junkyard. It hadn't changed much since their first arrival. Same pile of metal trash, and the same car thrown, now with a few more marks of rust.

"Whew! It's good to be back home!" said Reggie.

"I'll say." said Mao.

Mayu set down the bag, nosing it open and pushing it down. It's contents rolled out of the bag and onto the floor: three hamburgers.

"Eat up." Mayu said.

The trio then dug into the good, savoring it and chewing it. Their tastebuds were an explosion of pleasure as the meat and bread worked their way down their throats.

"Gotta give humans credit, they know food that's for certain." Mao said as he swallowed a bite.

"I'll say." Reggie said as he noshed.

Mayu tore into her burger, her ferocity a clear match for the boys. In fact, the boys were hardly a match for her. When it came to eating, Mayu was no slouch.

"Man your sis can sure put food away." Reggie observed.

"You should have seen her when we were kids. Heck Mom had to practically force her away from her teats."

"Liar." Mayu spat. "I was a perfect lady when it came to feeding." she said defensively.

Whether it was true or not, Mayu certainly showed that burger who was boss. And in no time it was gone. A tiny burp escaped her, and then she licked her maw. "Excuse me." Looking back to her companions, she noticed that Mao had already finished his burger. "Now who's the big eater?"

"I was hungry!" Mao defended. His face flushing as he noticed how quickly he had eaten.

In truth, both had appetites when the mood struck them. Why once when their brothers were busy playing, they were busy suckling at their mother's teats. Mealtime was one of the times they did something together. Sure they played, but eating was where one of their bonds were held. Together as a family.

"So what scraps did you bring this time Mayu?"

Mayu looked to see the the source of the voice speaking to her. There he was, Ichiro. Age had hit him too, and now had stepped into the throws of being a teenager. As were the rest of his gang, older and if you asked Mayu none too wiser.

"Screw you Ichiro." Mayu spat. "I got some choice meat." she tacked on a defense.

Ichiro merely smirked. Holding his nose down, he pulled up something in his mouth. It was a bit of steak.

"Now this is a choice meat. Not that swill you forced down." the mutt stated proudly.

Mayu shot him a glare. "Least I didn't have to dig that out of the trash." she said. "I actually snatched it out of a human's hand."

Ichiro halted his next bite and focused his attention fully upon Mayu. "Clue in bitch! This aint no trash meat!" He pawed at the food, proudly marking it with a claw. "This here is some top quality beef. Home grown and not like that garbage."

"For the last time. This isn't garbage!" Mayu defended.

"Sis let it go." Mao gently urged

"Not now Mao!" Mayu broke away walking towards Ichiro.

Ichiro smirked and did the same, keeping his at a constant by steady pace. In fact, Mayu and Ichiro were an exact match in their stances. The pair just kept going, eyes never parting from one another. They were a sign of true rivalry. One that had started back when they were pups. Mao knew it, Reggie knew it, Ichiro's gang knew it, and even Cain and Abel knew it. Speaking of which, where was he?

"So where's Cain?" Mayu asked, the question curt and in quick delivery.

"Bro's out. Abel too." Cain answered.

Their walk ended right at each other's noses. Eyes still met, and they never strayed.

"You know? I'm getting really sick of what's coming out of your mouth." said Mayu.

Ichiro's smirk didn't leave him. "Is that a fact? Well, how's about we settle it?"

"Hmm?" Mayu's briefly broke her stance and showed confusion.

"You heard me? You and me have it out. A fight one on one."

"Excuse me?" Mayu said, not expecting this turn of events.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Ichiro dared.

Now Mayu understood. And would she back down? To be honest, she didn't know at first. She didn't want to, but would fighting really solve anything? Yet, one look at Ichiro's smarmy, confident grin made her think otherwise. A decision reached itself in her head, and so she said.

"Fine, you're on."

Ichiro's smirk lessened somewhat. "Alright. Tonight, in the alley, you and me, one on one. Winner takes bragging rights."

Those seemed adequate conditions. And Mayu could always stand to gain a few bragging right. "Deal." she said.

And with that said, Ichiro returned to his meat.

Mayu watched him walk, eyes on the prize as they said. Of course, her prize would be the victory she would obtain that night.

"Um sis?" Mao's voice nudged her attention away. She turned to see her brother's face in a more concerned light. "Is your head on today? You can't fight Ichiro!"

"Why not?" replied Mayu.

"Yeah! Ichiro's really strong!" Reggie attested. His attestation could be traced back to all the times that Ichiro bullies him. Still bullied him to be honest. Reggie was easily picked on by the rest. Especially those who followed Ichiro. Even now, Mayu could see them laughing it up, praising Ichiro's supposed greatness. Greatness that was only gained from years of showing off his superiority. Earlier claims of being Cain's favorite was probably more than a mere falsehood boast.

"I don't care how strong he is." Mayu declared. "I'm going to beat him, shut him up, and earn my bragging rights!"

And that was that. That's all Mayu had to say on that. And so she went off into a corner to rest up for the fight. Daylight was still abundant, and night was still a long ways off.

"What am I going to do with her?" Mao asked himself.

"You going to try and convince her not to fight?" Reggie asked.

By all means, Mao should have done that. He thought about it, heavily considered it. But ultimately? "No."

"But she'll get massacred!"

"Sis has always done things her own way." And that was the truth. Mayu had always been the more independent one of the pair. Even before they had embarked on their own. "Even if I were to try she'll just talk her way into doing it." Mao said with defeat. "She's always been so strong willed." he stated with just a hint of envy within his voice. It was no secret that Mayu was stronger than her brother, something that Mao noticed. And frankly he noticed and wished he could share some of that strength.

He and Mayu were practically twins, well practically if not for the scar over his eye. And despite her being older, Mao still felt a need to protect his sibling. And this warranted protection. But as stated before, Mao knew it would do no good. His sibling had her way of getting what she wanted, and she wanted to fight. And there was nothing Mao could do. He would simply have to sit and watch while his sister fought against an opponent whom she didn't like in the least. It was a long time coming this fight. Ichiro and Mayu had a rivalry ever since Mayu and Mao first arrived. That hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was their relationship with Reggie. The fellow canine had become a friend, and he was just as concerned for Mayu as Mao was.

Yet, there was nothing they could do but to simply watch. And so they waited for the night to come, but neither was eager to see it come to pass. All save for Mayu, anticipated the evening event.

XXX

Night fell in quick succession. Least time seemed to pass if one was waiting for a particular event to emerge. And that very well could be said for Mayu and Ichiro. Once the moon hit the sky, and the sight of humans faded from the town streets. It was then the small gang of dogs emerged from their junkyard home and piled into the streets. They took no care as to not be spotted, for the lack of humanity made it more casual for activity. It was amazing how bold a species became when the dominant race was not present.

The group formed a pack into a nearby alley, one that was very familiar with, one that they had passed through their times in and out of their home.

Two particular groups formed, one a large throng of adolescent canines, all being led by Retriever mix. The other, a trio comprising of two salukis and one jack russel mix. One group clearly overpowered the other, but this wasn't a strength war. Least not between the two groups as wholes. Only two were in a war, a battle together to prove which one was the strongest. In one corner sat the saluki beauty, the sleek slender lady Mayu. In the other sat the golden blur, the medium based retriever Ichiro.

"Knock her dead Ichiro!" one dog cheered

"You're the man!" cheered another

"Show that bitch who's boss!" that last statement could be misinterpreted in so many ways, but the meaning was clean.

On the other side, a different sort of conversation was playing out.

"Sis, I really think you should reconsider." said Mao.

"Back out now? Are you kidding?" Mayu retorted.

"No one would think less of you if you did." Mao continued.

"Someone actually might think less of her." Reggie piped up. This only provoked a look from Mao that said " _Not helping!_ ". "Just saying. I'm not saying she should do it."

"Actually you kind of are." Mao disagreed.

"But-"

"Enough you two!" Mayu interrupted. "I'm fighting and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise!"

And that was that. Mayu's words were absolute, and there was nothing else they could do about it. Mao and Reggie just had to watch. And watch they did. Mayu and Ichiro stood on opposite ends, teeth bared and bodies ready to pounce. And that's what they did. Both at once, the two of them charged at one another. Both had their teeth bared and ready to strike, and it was a glorious display. Both teens had healthy charged and were ready to bite, though Ichiro got the first hit. Immediately he went for her chest biting down hard upon it. Mayu gave a sharp yelp of pain as the teeth bore into her skin.

"Sis!" Mao called, nearly leaping into the fight himself.

"Don't come closer!" Mayu ordered, sensing her brother's intended action. With much force, Mayu pulled herself away, whining as she felt a few strands of her fur tear out. All that was lest in it's place were reddened marks.

"That's a good look for you Mayu." Ichiro sniggered, followed his the chortling of his friends.

It only served to fuel Mayu's anger as she charged forward again. This only served as an opening to Ichiro who this time went for her neck. He grabbed hold forcing himself down upon her. Mayu's body flipped over, landing upon her back. Another pained yelp escaped her. Ichiro didn't care however, he just pressed down hard upon her neck, so hard that Mayu felt a little prick of pain. Something was seeping down.

"Yeah this is how bitches fall." Ichiro sneered. "So how ya feelin?" his voice lapsed into an accent, one very reminiscent of a certain "Bro".

Mayu cringed as she felt something warm drip down her neck and onto the floor. And then there was the pain. Oh how much pain radiated forth. Mayu felt her vision going blurry. She had never faced pain such as this before. Fresh pain was always the worst, for it was new to the body and new experiences always stood out the most. Mayu continued to squirm as with new sensations to her body, came new sensations in her mind. New feeling were swelling up within her. Angry feelings with a centered rage upon only one. All she could hear was Ichiro's laughter. His snickering smugness that wormed its way into her soul. It was enough to drive anyone, to push their bodies to do amazing things. And amazing was what summed up her current action.

Taking all of her strength, all of her courage, she leapt up, teeth out for a single solitary target. In that moment of surprise, Ichiro released Mayu from his grasp and watched as she wrapped her teeth around a certain something: his left ear.

"What the!?" Ichiro exclaimed. Mayu had wrapped her teeth firmly around Ichiro's ear, tugging at it with great force. "Get this bitch off me!" the teenage punk demanded. But it was to no use. Mayu did not let go. She pulled and tugged and then, something gave.

An audible rip rang out following droplets of blood which sprayed the ground. Ichiro let out a howl as he put a paw to his ear, which was now missing a chunk.

"You-you- ripped my ear off!" Ichiro stammered.

Mayu spit out the bit of ear in her mouth and smirked. Ichiro stared at her in shock, more so when he noticed the missing portion of his ear upon the ground. With tears brimming in his eyes, Ichiro turned around and ran off.

"Ichiro!" his friends called as they ran after him.

Mayu sniggered to herself. "Some male." she muttered. One wound and he runs off crying. She had to find humor in that. But most importantly, she had won. Victory felt good, and it felt tiring. Very tiring. In fact, she couldn't find her footing. Everything was getting smaller and then she stumbled.

"Sis!" Mao rushed to his sister's side, concern within his only functioning eye.

"You okay?" Reggie asked.

Mayu looked to him, vision starting to blur. "Yeah, I'm cool, just a little pooped is all." then she attempted to rise only to fall again. "Whoo boy."

"Here Sis, lean on me." Mao offered.

Mustering what strength she could, Mayu rose to her paws. Feeling the faint coming on, she propped herself against her brother's body.

"Thanks bro." Mayu grinned.

And then they started to walk. Despite the pain she felt in her neck and chest, Mayu felt accomplished. And you know what? It felt good.

XXX

Far from the town, in a secluded part of the forest, a pair of dogs sat and observed. They were within a medium sized clearing, not a patch of grass to be seen, just dirt.

And the first of that pair spoke. "Well I think this place has potential don't you Abel?" said Cain.

Abel scanned the area, searching for anything special about this location. "I dunno Bro, this place looks pretty plain to me."

Cain chuckled. "Plain?" he looked to one part they had overlooked, a cave. "This place is far from plain. I think it's perfect."

Abel still wasn't convinced. "Yeah but do we really have to move? I mean the junkyard's a good piece of land."

That was true. In fact, it was the prime reason Cain had picked it out in the first place. But with humans encroaching gradually, a move may be necessary.

"Just keeping possibilities open, that's all." Cain said.

And that was the last say in.

A/N: Fight scenes are really hard for me. I wasn't too keen on dragging it out so I made it short. Plus, it's hard to draw out a fight between two dogs. Least right now it is. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Migration. That was what herds did didn't they? And they were a herd of sorts. A herd of the lost and found. Lost as they were as pups, and found as they were by a single family. The junkyard looked bare, completely devoid of life. Save for one that is. The piles of trash remained the same, never changing, keeping a fixated view. Then there was the car throne, A little rusty but still just as grand as it ever was.

But times had changed.

And this change was something that was partially expected. Humans were the dominant species upon this planet. If they claimed something, they took it. And this junkyard was no exception. Mayu didn't understand the full details. She never would by human standards. But they were growing closer, taking a keener interest within this place. Sure there were those who wanted to fight, to show the humans who was tougher. As dogs they had claws and sharp teeth, while humans had none. But they did have something else just as deadly: guns, and they were far more effective by far. Mayu hadn't seen a gun in action, but she had heard tales of their potency. Why she remembered hearing one go off, back at Sawada's house. Far off in the distance. By all means, Mayu didn't care. She would have fought as well, given all she had to keep their home. And home this was to them. As much as it wasn't perfection, it still was adequate for living. Why, Mayu could see herself living here for the rest of her days. But that was just a forgone dream.

And it was all because Cain gave the order to leave.

Yes, Bro's words were law. Mayu had no choice but to heed them. He was the one who bonded them altogether as a "family".

"Sis?"

Mayu looked behind her to find the familiar shape of her brother before her.

"Mao." she said.

"Sis, we gotta go." Mao urged.

Mayu cast another glance over their soon to be former home. "You know? This was a pretty good piece of land."

Mao joined his sister in overlooking. It wasn't a solid sight due to his one eye. Even after all this time, he still wasn't fully used to it. He could recall the feeling of a duel eyesight so vividly. Instead of this half-vision that now reigned over him. But, like every new situation in his life, he learned to live with it. Not much he could do at this point.

"I admit, I'm going to miss this place a bit." said Mao.

Though that was his admission, he wasn't too choked up. Unlike his sister, he never really viewed this as his true home, just a place they were staying at until their real home presented itself. But what was a "real" home? Or a true home for that matter? What was a home anyway? By argument, this could be considered a true home, least for the other dogs in the "family". Yet, no matter what, Mao could only consider this a half home for himself. Mayu on the other paw?

"I guess Cain wants us to clear out of here soon right?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, Reggie's already gone ahead." answered Mao.

The ever dutiful friend, eager to please, and eager to follow orders. It wouldn't do well for him to fall behind. And neither would it for they.

"Then I guess we shouldn't lag hmm?" said Mayu.

With that, she turned around, facing her sibling and then the pair walked off. Before either knew it, they had left the junkyard behind. They walked out into the wild, off to join the rest of their "family". One chapter of their life down, and another was just about to open.

XXX

10/14 years later

The bird pecked at the ground without much care for it's surroundings. Otherwise, the forest itself was a peaceful location. A few critters skittered about in the trees, and in the distance their sounds could be heard. A simple walk through the scenery would be just what one would need, if one wanted to soothe their minds. Everything settled into a peaceful respite, so much that the bird lost all trace of its guard and continued to peck away.

But little did it know, something was watching it. A pair of eyes attached to a lowered body. Paws were prepped, back arched, and a step ready to spring. The figure's shape was lithe and graceful, white furred and female. But gender had no bearing upon the description, for gender didn't indicate who was a hunter and who wasn't. And this creature was a hunter. Er huntress. And it was here that the huntress struck. With a leap she charged forward, but in turn that tipped off the bird who took flight. But the huntress was faster. Soon as the bird flapped to the air, she leapt up and snapped her jaws open, and with a swift motion she shut them. The bird let out a defiant squawk as it struggled within the huntress's grasp. She fell to the ground, jaws firmly shut around the bird, squeezing her jaws against the feathery form. The bird continued to struggle, attempting to free itself, but it was of no use. It's struggles slowed before they ceased entirely. The huntress could feel it's life ebbing away at the very moment. It was an odd feeling to say the least. To feel someone else's life fading away. It was something only the finest of hunters could sense. And she was a fine hunter.

"Perfect." she said to herself, feeling most prideful towards her course. She had to smirk to herself, and she felt she deserved it.

"Well you've certainly been busy."

The huntress turned to her right and saw another white shape. Lithe like her, only male, and with a clawed out eye.

"So have you." the huntress said, noticing the shape held a squirrel in his mouth. "Still sticking to land animals eh bro?"

The male hunter chuckled to himself, "Well we all don't have your aviary catching skills."

Mayu let out a triumphant laugh, flicking her ears back. "Naturally!"

"And I can see your pride hasn't let up either."

"Well I've got every reason to be prideful I think." Mayu stated with confidence.

It was true, the canine had every reason to be confident in her abilities. Not to mention she looked good while using them. It was as natural as spring air.

"Mayu! Mao!" another voice broke into the duo. Shortly after, a jack russell terrier mix strode in.

"Hey Reggie." Mao greeted. The smaller dog was stopping to catch his breath. "Catch anything?" The lack of prey within Reggie's maw was answer enough. "Never mind." he apologized as he noted the melancholy look of defeat upon his face.

"Yeah, just haven't had much luck out here." said Reggie.

Of course, this wasn't just some single occurrence. It was obvious to the pair that Reggie was not the best of hunters. Not that it bothered him much. Nothing really bothered Reggie at all. Least nothing he cared to show.

"We should probably head back." Mayu said, firmly gripping her bird before she ran off.

Mao and Reggie followed after and soon they were right back on track. Through the trees, past the bushes and past several creatures who scattered at the canines arrival. Thankfully for them, they were not their targets, but they knew if they didn't have any prey within their maw, they would be up for grabs. Reggie took a look at several of them, considering attempting to hunt them down, but put that thought aside as he realized it would be fruitless.

A sound reached their ears. Loud and growing the closer they got. And at last they arrived into a large clearing, and found a welcoming sight. Dogs of all breeds milled about, their barks filling the air and their coats coloring the landscape. To the trio, it was home. Least their third home. For Mayu and Mao it was third. For Reggie it was second. There was a total of about thirty dogs altogether, possibly more. It was hunting time so some could be out.

Whichever the case, the group was here. And it was time to rest, relax, and eat. The trio moved towards the center, prey still firmly grasped and was ready to chow down. Least that would have been the plan if they hadn't heard the telltale call.

"Bro!"

Mayu, Mao, and Reggie dropped their attention from their prey as they noticed someone coming up above the cave. It was a dog they knew too well. And beside him sat another dog, another they knew, for they were the faces of this "family".

"Cain and Abel." said Mayu, "Right on cue." Mayu held her head down with sardonic glint in her eyes. "Showtime."

And indeed it was showtime. Cain's showtime that is.

"Greetings and salutations everyone!" he shouted towards the entire crowd. "And how are we doing this fine day?" The crowd didn't respond, only listening well to their "Bro's" words. "Well I'm peachy myself! And what reason shouldn't I be?" Cain held his head up high as he spoke. "We're alive! We're here! And we're real!" His chest followed in height, spreading large and wide.

"Bro!" the dogs cheered, mixed genders peppered in there.

"It's been a long road but at last we've found our paradise!" Cain continued. "When the humans drove us out of the junkyard, did we give up!?"

"No!" the dogs answered.

"That's right!" Cain grinned. "We pressed on and here we are!"

A silence hushed over the crowd as Cain's speech came to a close. But the speaking wasn't done just yet. Someone else had more to say.

"Who do you love?!" Abel called.

"Bro!"

"Who's there for you?!"

"Bro!"

"And who are you going to follow!?"

"Bro! Bro! Bro!" the dogs chanted repeatedly. Their heads high and their chests broad. They howled their loyalty, gave their approval. And Cain just took it all in. His head was even higher now. Full of pride and complacency. He had every reason to be.

The only ones who didn't cheer were the trio of friends. Mayu merely turned her attention back to her bird and continued to eat. "He sure knows how to play a crowd." she said.

Mao and Reggie said nothing. Mao didn't even eat his catch, not while Reggie was watching.

"Well I see you three are still thick as thieves eh?" The trio looked up to see Cain and Abel standing before them. Mayu looked up and went right back to her bird at least. "That's sweet aint it Abel?"

"Yeah Bro! Whatever you say!" Abel replied like an eager puppy.

"Kiss up." Mayu muttered under her breath. She felt Abel glaring at her for that.

"And such an interesting catch we got. Bird for May May. And for Mr. Mao, a squirrel. Simple but the taste is something you don't get tired of. And for Reggie?" Cain then noticed there was no catch at Reggie's paws. "Nothing."

Reggie chuckled and flushed. "Ah yeah, nothing was really coming at me today." he excused.

"Well we all have days like that." said Cain. "But I hope you know this means you have to go hungry today."

Reggie stared at the taller dog, disappointment evident in his eyes. "Yeah but."

"Eh eh! No buts, you know the rules right?" Cain chided.

"Yeah, the rules!" Abel chimed.

Indeed, those were the rules. And the rules could not be broken. It was what bound them together as a group, and even if they were not agreed upon, they had to be followed. If you didn't catch anything yourself, then you didn't eat.

"Now these rules make us strong." Cain began. "And without strong rules we'd fall apart." Cain knelt in close to Reggie, his breath upon his face causing him to blink. "You understand, don't you buddy?"

Reggie stared up, eyes nervous, and body ready to shrink. "Y-y-yeah sure Cain." he grinned.

Cain grinned back. "Good. That's a good boy. Well, carry on!" And with that, Cain and Abel walked off, leaving behind an eating Mayu and Mao, and although he wouldn't admit it, a hungry Reggie. Cain continued to walk, Abel at his side, until he came to a stop, craned his neck back, and said. "May May!" Mayu stopped eating, turning up upon hearing her nickname. "You keep on hunting!" and then he resumed walking.

"Weird." Mayu muttered. She took a big chunk of food, swallowed, and gave a burp. "Scuse me."

XXX

"She's a sight isn't she?" said Cain.

"I guess." Abel said.

"Eh she's a sight! That's all I need." Cain chuckled confidently. "Yep, she's the one."

Abel came to a stop. "What? Mayu?"

Cain's eyes bored into his half-brother's. "And what's wrong with Mayu?"

Nervousness began to overtake Abel. He could sense his brother's irritation beginning to rise. "Well she's-she's well she's completely disrespectful, and she thinks she can do whatever she wants!"

Cain's eyes narrowed into slits, and the anger evident was already becoming more palpable. An open maw of teeth bared, saliva dripping from the molars and spitting upon Abel's face. The younger dog prepared to shrink back, to apologize profusely for his display of disrespect. Any who questioned Bro's ways was a sign of disrespect.

"Ahahah! Whooo!" And to Abel's surprise, laughter followed. "Always keeping a keen eye for me aren't you little brother?"

Abel didn't answer right away. Instead he chuckled nervously and grinned at his sibling. "Y-Y-Yeah that's right."

"Trust me bro, Mayu's the one. Just got to put on the charm at the right moment." And that's what Cain had to say, and that was all that was needed.

Bro's words were law and soon, Cain wouldn't be alone in his rule. All of it would work out according to plan. And Cain wasn't getting any younger.

XXX

The meal had gone by pleasantly and quickly. Mayu stripped the animal clean of meat leaving nothing but bones and a few feathers sticking to the sticky remnants. She abandoned the bones off into a refuge pile of sorts. Least the canine version of it. It couldn't compare to a human one. But it worked. Now all that left Mayu with was a full stomach and her thoughts. And her thoughts were known only to her. She hardly shared with anyone. That is besides Mao and Reggie. They were a tight knit trio, only spending time with one another. Even though their little "family" had grown considerably since their arrival, it always boiled down to the three of them.

"Sis?"

Mayu's thoughts faded as she concentrated upon her name. She didn't even have to crane her neck for she knew who it was. "Hello Mao."

Footsteps followed, softly against the grass before coming to a stop right beside Mayu. From the back they looked like an even pair, though by the front the differences could be seen.

"Nice day isn't it?" he asked.

"Sure." Mayu responded plainly.

"Why are you sounding like that?" Mao asked. "The sun's out and the sky's clear and-"

"Mao. I know you aren't here to talk about the sky." Mayu could see right through her sibling. "So just spit it out."

A small grin creased Mao's face. "Nothing get's past you huh sis?" Mayu grinned right back, the siblings knew each other too well. "Well I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Mayu.

Mao sighed, and took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to begin." Mao explained. "But I guess I should start with a question. Are you happy here?"

Mayu thought for a moment. That question was something she hadn't full thought of before. But she could answer with a resounding "Yes,", and then added "why wouldn't I be?".

Another sigh blew out of Mao. "You're lying.".

Mayu didn't respond to that. She wasn't sure why she answered in the first place. It's not like she had a real solid opinion of this place.

"Come on Sis tell me the truth." Mao urged.

"What's the point Mao? We're here now, and there's nothing we can do about it." said Mayu.

"Yes there is." Mao argued. "We could leave."

Mayu fully turned around upon hearing that. That definitely caught her by surprise. "Leave? What are you getting at Mao?"

"Mayu, this place, you have to have noticed it's changed since we've arrived." Mao reasoned.

"I don't understand what you mean Mao." Mayu countered.

"It's Cain. Ever since we've moved here he's changed."

Cain? Changed? As far as Mayu was concerned, Cain had always been the same. The same laugh, the same mannerisms, everything that made him Cain.

"It's been subtle but I've noticed it. I don't know how to explain it but I've been noticing a spark in his eyes. It's small but there. I especially noticed it when I saw him hunting the other day. The way he took down his prey, it was just...he was enjoying it."

"Isn't that generally what we do?" asked Mayu, still unwavering at Mao's words.

"Yeah, but Cain was...different. Look I know what I'm saying doesn't seem to hold much weight but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Mayu sighed. "Mao."

"I'm serious! Look the three of us could make it on our own right? You, me, Reggie. We can do this."

"Mao stop!" Mayu had had enough.

"Sis?"

Mayu breathed in a calm fashion. Her body still facing her brother, eyes firmly upon him. "Mao this place isn't perfect but where are we going to find another home hmm?"

Mao had to think for a moment. With his question being thrown back in his face, he didn't know how to counter. "Well..."

"You see? You don't know." Mayu said firmly.

"Yeah well...Mayu come on, this place can't be our home no matter how many ways you look at it."

"And what is our home hmm? Back at that house?"

"Now I didn't say..."

"You know what your problem is Mao? You're still scared." accused Mayu

Mao's head twitched in confusion. "Scared?"

"That's right." she darted fully at him "You're just a scared little puppy."

Mao's back arched with offense. "I'm not scared."

"Mao this place isn't perfect but it's the best home we got. Way better than what we had before." she took a few steps towards him, face still firmly planted upon his. "Tell me. What are we going to find out there that we don't already have here?" That was a question Mao couldn't answer right away. "Here we are safe, we have food, and well...that's it."

Mao's face was still just as firm as his sister, his eye didn't deviate from his sibling's face. "You're scared too aren't you?"

"What?" Mayu blinked.

"That's why you don't want to leave, you don't think we can make it." said Mao.

And for that moment, Mayu flinched. First her shoulders moved followed by a ripple down her back, and lasting only at her tail. Her mouth briefly fell open before she quickly shut it. Biting her lip she turned away defiantly.

"Mayu we can do this. We just need each other and we can make it. Just the three of us." Mao soothed. "I know it sounds scary but we have to do this."

"We don't have to do anything Mao!" Mayu spat. "Look Mom's not going to come out of the woods, and we're not going to find her out there. She's gone and she's not coming back!"

And then it was Mao's turn to flinch. It was as brief as Mayu's. Yet, that briefness was visualized enough to leave a mark. And it was that mark that Mao found this couldn't be pressed any further.

"I've already said my part." said Mao, partially with defeat. "I can see you won't change your mind."

And Mayu turned away, returning back to her own thoughts. Mao turned around, walking away, his mind lost in his own thoughts. But as he walked, he couldn't shake off what he had just spoken of. And especially thoughts of Mayu were prominent in his head. As for Mayu? That was a mystery only known to her. The contents of her thoughts would not be so easily divulged. Yet, in that brief moment, a flicker of Mao burned within her.

Suddenly, all those flickers and images vanished instantly as a yowl rang out across the land. It echoed and vibrated off the trees bouncing into the eardrums of Mayu and Mao. On instinct, the pair got to their feet and ran towards the source. Their feet carried them fast and their minds pressed themselves to reach there in time. What time? They didn't know. All they knew is that they had to reach it. Past the trees and through the way towards the clearing, all the way back home. Already they could see a gathering. A great throng of dogs all present. They were hovering over something, but their bodies obscured whatever it was. Mayu and Mao drew closer and as they did the crowd did disperse. Several of them were pinning down another. And both siblings' s eyes grew wide as they did.

"Reggie!" they both shouted together.

Indeed all four of Reggie's paws were pinned down. By larger dogs, Reggie look absolutely terrified.

"Come on guys! Please!" Reggie pleaded.

Amongst all the others that were there, the one who stood out was Abel. He stood proud and tall, overseeing Reggie's apparent punishment.

"What's going on?!" Mayu cried.

"Let him go!" added Mao.

But their words fell on deaf ears. They continued to hold down the smaller dog, some of them even holding a wicked glee in their eyes. Bullies every one of them. Least most of them.

"All right! All right!" Cain's voice moved through the crowd. And sure enough, they parted ways and allowed their leader to pass. "What's going on here?" Cain then observed Reggie's condition. "Reggie?" he spoke in confusion.

"We caught Reggie stealing from the kill pile!" said Abel.

Cain's expression grew dark, and the stared down towards Reggie. "Really?"

"Yeah, a bunch of the guys caught him." Abel added.

Through the darkness of Cain's expression, a shine of a smirk shone through. "Really? Really? Really eally eally?" he sang. "Oh Reggie Reggie, I am disappointed in you. Honestly expected better from you."

"I'm sorry Cain! I-I was just hungry you know?" Reggie pleaded. "You understand right?"

Silence drew between the group, all of it solid. And it was Cain who broke that. "Turn him around." he commanded. The other dog obediently did so. And with their loyalty Reggie now lay upon his back, belly exposed. "Hold em." he directed with a swipe of his head. Right on cue several dogs ran towards Mayu and Mao and blocked their way.

"Let him go!" Mayu called through the barring crowd. Mao tried to break through himself, but could not find an opening. It looked like Cain had thought of everything.

And that's where Reggie and Cain were left alone.

"Oh Reggie I am disappointed yes I am." Reggie just stared up wide eyed, frightened and unsure of how to act. Suddenly, there came a glint in his eyes as he dove forward. His paws were stretched out, and found their place upon Reggie's throat. "This is what happens when you break the rules. You see?!" Reggie squirmed like a wriggling worm on a hook. And his squirms became all the more urgent as he felt the constriction upon his windpipe.

"Reggie!" Mao called in horror.

Mayu said nothing, her mind too afraid to act.

And so Reggie writhed, pawing at the air which slowed with every second. And Cain continued to press, harder with the passing moments. He kept going with attention and precision. All the while a glint shone in his eyes, the very same glee that the others had while pinning Reggie down.

"Shush now. Don't fret." Cain's voice dropped into a whispery sooth. Reggie's paws slowed, their pawing coming to a cease. "It will all be over in just a little bit."

Reggie's paws fell flat, his eyes widening to saucers. All above his vision began to fade, growing fuzzy, then distant, and then at last, gone.

Finished with his task, Cain stood up and removed himself from the younger dog's corpse. The other dogs parted allowing Mayu and Mao to rush to their fallen friend.

"Reggie!" both cried.

Both dogs nudged their friend, hoping for a response.

"Come on Reggie!" Mao urged. Nothing.

"Reggie speak to us!" Mayu added. Again, nothing.

After nudging for a while, it became apparent that their friend wasn't getting up.

"Reggie wasn't a team player. He was a weak link in the chain." Cain said to the siblings. "You hear that! This is what happens to weak links! No room for weakness!"

"Right Bro!" the other dogs cheered.

And that's all Bro had to say. His words were law and the others followed. All save for two, who watched this with all sickening awe. And Mao's words rang within Mayu, and it became apparent to her all the more. This wasn't home. And something bad had happened.

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write for. Mainly the dialogue and trying to keep things interesting enough. But I think I've pulled it off for a while at least. Least I hope I did. Well, I think I pulled it off for the most part. One thing to let you know is I am not sure of what the time skip between GNG and GDW is. Some translations say ten years while others fourteen. So I put both so both could work. What is the real timeskip anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

Mayu felt sick. Like a great pit was dug in her stomach. No, more like her heart. It was as if something had ripped out her life organ and thrown it casually upon the ground. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to say the least. And that feeling continued to grow worse. Everything had just shattered into pieces the moment she saw Reggie's body grow limp. She felt something wet upon her eye duct, dripping down past her muzzle and into her mouth. The salt was tempting, each time it would drip she would taste more and it filled her.

Reggie didn't deserve it. Nobody did. But it had happened, all at Cain's paws. She hadn't seen Cain since after it had happened, though knowing the bastard, he was off swaggering around, proud and tall. She knew he was proud of what he did, she had seen that glint the moment he got up from Reggie. She hadn't seen Mao for that matter either. Mao and Reggie had been close to say the least. Not the same bond she held with the small dog, but a stronger bond akin to brothers. It was a bond Mao never had with their two lost elder siblings. Lord knew where they were. Probably having a healthy life with some great owner. At times Sawada's place didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was better than here that's for sure. Admittedly, thoughts sometimes went back to her former owner, if he could even be called that. But a home in a house was a lot better than a home out here.

And so she sat alone, wanting the solitude to comfort her. But then, she sensed something. A great presence stood behind her.

"There you are May May."

Mayu shuddered at the tone of voice, for she knew who it was.

"Cain." she seethed, but doing well to hide her contempt and anger.

"Now is that any way to greet your leader?" the dog chuckled.

Leader? Ha! Mayu thought. A true leader inspired others, not rule them with unpredictability and fear.

"But that's what I like about ya." said Cain.

That one comment drew Mayu backwards, causing her to turn around and face the dog. And sure enough he was standing there, looking proud and happy. Mayu had to scowl at him.

"Aww what's with that look? Your not still sore over what happened right?" Cain asked, the chuckle and pride never leaving him.

"Damn straight I am!" Mayu spat. "Reggie didn't deserve to die!"

Cain's face grew serious. "Yes, yes he did."

"No! He didn't!" Mayu continued to protest. "He just made a simple mistake!"

"A mistake that could weaken us as a whole." Cain countered.

"What?"

Cain began to walk, encircling the female like a predator. "Believe it or not, I actually liked Reggie, he was a funny guy, kept things light around here. But he was weak, and to just weak in body, but weak in character" Cain continued to encircle, eyes darting to Mayu. Eyeing the prize if you will. "And we don't need that here, no sir. We all need to be strong so as to survive in the next generation."

"Next generation?" Mayu asked.

"Of course. And this is where I come to a point." Cain stopped encircling, stopping right at Mayu's side. "I'm thinking it's time we expanded our little family."

"Expanded?"

Cain's eyes narrowed "I don't think I need to spell it you. You're a smart girl."

It took Mayu a few moments for the concept to register with her. With widened eyes it finally hit her. So that's what he meant. In the long years they had lived here, Mayu and Mao had been told of the birds and the bees. The process had been enlightening to them, for Cain didn't pull any punches in his explanation. Mayu had remembered that her eyes had grown wide at that bit of news, while Mao had blinked several times. Sometimes they felt it would have been better if they were informed in their adult years, but better sooner than never.

"Well alright...sure...whatever you want." said Mayu.

Cain chuckled. "Yeah, it is what I want. And our little group will be all the better for it. Though I aint letting them all just go at it just yet. Not till I have my fun."

Of course, he would get it all first. The boss man always went first. "Well you have your fun Cain. Lord knows you deserve it." Mayu's voice dripped with sarcasm. Cain ignored it.

"Yes, but every good king needs a queen at his side." Cain added.

"Well you have your pick of girls." Mayu added.

There were several girls in the family, all young and ready and ever loyal to Cain. All would be willing to bear Cain's potential pups.

"That I do. That I do. But they lack a certain...flair." Cain licked his lips. "I'm looking for a special kind of gal. One best suited to lead our little clan to glory." Slowly Cain leaned in, pushing his face in front of Mayu. His eyes arched upward, and with a suggestive notice, he conveyed a message to Mayu.

Mayu watched it all with an abhorred look upon her face. The implications were just too obvious. "Oh god." Mayu backed away quickly. "No. You...no."

"Oh yes." Cain smiled. "That lucky girl is you May May."

"What!?" Mayu exclaimed, backing up again a few feet.

"Oh come on! It's be great!" Cain piped. "I mean you have pizzazz and you and I are such a good match."

"Good match!?" Are you out of your mind!?" Mayu cried.

"There ya see!" Cain's voice grew excited. "That's it! That's the spark! That anger! That indignation! It's perfect!" Cain continued to lean in closer, while Mayu stepped backwards, caution within every step. "That's what makes us a perfect match!"

Disgust lit up within Mayu, finding its way across her face. "I am nothing like you!" Mayu spat. "You're nothing but a murderer! The very thought of you and I being together sickens me!"

Then without warning, Cain leapt forward, pinning Mayu down upon the ground. "That's it, that's the spice I'm looking for." he breathed into her face, rancid and hot. Mayu continued to struggle within her grasp. She whined, she fret, she did anything she could to wriggle her way out of his grasp. "Don't bother fighting it. Just let it come." Mayu snapped upward, hoping to grab a bit of flesh within her teeth. Cain just moved his head away and chuckled. "Oh this is going to be fun." he rasped.

At that moment, a feeling of overwhelming dread swelled up within Mayu. A feeling she fought against hoping to remain strong, but it overtook her right then and there. Perhaps she was just a weak female, just submitting as a stronger male gained his foothold. It wasn't a pretty feeling, for it made Mayu feel all the more weaker. But then there was the spark inside her. It compelled her, told her not to give up. And for all intents and purposes, Mayu listened to it. She let out a snarl, opened her maw and snapped up once more. This time she was intent on taking a piece of Cain with her, a last act of defiance before whatever happened happened. She prepared for the bite, pictured it in her head, and then...something hit Cain. A white blur slammed against his body knocking him over. Mayu found herself staring up at the open sky, free from the barrier of Cain. Not wasting a second, Mayu got to her feet and looked towards the direction Cain had fallen. A flurry of snarls and barks peppered the air and Mayu found herself drawn to it. There she saw Cain wrestling with some white furred shape. The shape was long and lithe like her. A single word pounced within her mind, and that word left her mouth.

"Mao!"

Make that a name.

Mao used his strength, used every move he knew to overpower the leader. "You bastard!" he snarled, teeth bared. "Reggie! My sister! Leave her the fuck alone!" Mao spat out in a flurry of snarls. Each word was accompanied by an attack. Cain took it all, parrying Mao's blows and handling them easily. Mao could see that but that didn't stop him in any fashion. He kept going, hoping to do something, anything to strike out against the one whom at the present viewed as an enemy. His teeth opened wide and he leapt forward. His mind pressing the only action he could think of at the moment. The coming moment came as a blur, and a lot could happen within a blur. Mao flew forwards, landing just a few feet behind Cain. A sudden yelp of pain rang out; it came from Cain. A splotch of blood rained down coloring the land just beside Cain's left front paw.

"God dammit!" Cain roared.

"Bro!" several voices called as a pack of nearby dogs moved in.

The blur of a moment came again as Mayu found herself watching it all. The dogs swarmed Mao, and she ran to him.

"Don't move an inch bitch!" Cain snarled.

Mayu stood where she was, holding her position well. Her eyes were too focused upon Mao to make a move. That and she was fearful of what Cain would do to Mao if she did move. But she had to smile as she noticed Mao had inflicted some form of harm upon Cain. Right where his left eye once lay, was now a red streak, blood streaming down his face. All the while, Mao stood there, body pinned but mind alert for any opening of escape. None came.

A burst of laughter escaped Cain, quite contrary to how he was currently feeling. "Well I gotta hand it to ya there Mao! No one, and I mean no one would have the balls to do something like that!"

"Go to hell!" Mao spat back.

Cain's smile faded upon hearing those words, but then lit back up instantaneously. "You know one level I have to admire that, protecting your sister like that. Just like any good brother would." Cain complimented. "But this is where you take shit too far. And I gotta say this is going to have to be nipped in the bud."

"What are you talking about?" Mao stared daggers at the older dog. No matter what would happen to him, Mao felt nothing but a deep seething hatred for Cain. It was a hatred that had slowly fostered, starting out as a small distrust, then growing in size into a blossomed hatred the moment Reggie had died. Attempting to sexually assault his sister was just the icing on the cake for him.

"I can't just let this stand now can I?" Cain continued. "I mean if you were the leader and one of your followers made you a cyclops, would you let him get off scot free? No sir you wouldn't." Cain leaned in close, face to face. "But I'll tell ya what. I'm a fair guy, so I'm giving you a chance." Mao listened well, making sure to take note of what Cain had to say. "You and me are going to have a little fight is all. One on one, no help, no interferences, just you and me. And here's what going to happen if you win. If you win, then I'll leave your sister be and we can forget this whole mess ever happened. But if I win?" Cain's face lit up right before he detailed the last condition. "If I win, then your sister is mine. Plain and simple. Or I could just kill you here and now and take her anyway. So what do ya say?"

The conditions were set, and now the last thing that remained was Mao's word. Mao didn't need long to think about it. "Fine. I'll do it." said Mao.

"Mao!" Mayu called.

"Done!" said Cain. "Take him away, give him some time to prepare." Upon those orders, the other dogs escorted Mao away, leaving a dumbfounded Mayu.

Mayu stood there, confused at Mao's course of action, or what had even transpired. Mao had just inflicted harm upon the leader, and even then he was being offered a chance. Would Cain really just forgive and forget? What about the talk of making a dynasty?

"You might want to go see him." Cain interrupted Mayu's thoughts. "This might be his last moments upon this world." Cain then walked off, tongue lapping against the blood that continued to seep down his face.

Even as he walked away, Mayu still couldn't shake off the unease within her mind. And finally, she walked off as well. Off to see her brother for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

XXX

A hushed silence had fallen over the realm. The other dogs had whispered of events to come, one amongst all others.

"They say Mao's going to fight Bro."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, he tried to do it with Mayu and Mao stopped him."

"Really? Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What?! That's a good thing. Bro is awesome. Any girl would jump to have Bro's pups!"

"Sigh...I wish Bro would plant his seed in me."

Those were some of the whispers spread amongst the group. The silence was slowly starting to vanish leaving the rumors and bits of truth to leak out. Many were in disbelief. Some were in anticipation. A fight was something they hadn't seen in such a long time. Rare as it was, it was always something to talk about. Dogs were creatures geared toward conflict at times. In such respects, they were no different than humans. Conflict was something that always drew a crowd, regardless of species. And gather did they. The whole group was ready, prepared to witness the prize at stake: Mayu's virginity.

Mao could feel them gathering together. Everyone except Reggie that is. That made Mao all the more angry. But in a way he was also glad. Reggie wasn't the violent sort. He probably couldn't handle this sort of thing.

"Mao." Mao turned around upon his name's mention. There she was, his sister.

"Mayu?" Mao answered back.

The female stood there silently, her body tense but her emotions easy to read. A question formed within Mayu. One she had been wanting to ask since the incident happened. She could see Mao's teeth had been licked clean of blood. Not even a faint trace remained. Lord only knew how rancid the taste was. And that in turn related to Mayu's question. Why?

"Why?" Mayu asked.

"Why what?" said Mao.

"Why did you do that?" the question came at last.

But Mao didn't answer. Instead he turned away.

"Don't turn away from me!" Mayu demanded. Mao didn't face her, keeping his back to her. "Mao! Please! Talk to me!" Mao remained silent, face firm, and although she couldn't see him, she knew it. "Just tell me why? I had everything under control! I could have handled Cain! How could you be so stupid?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I did it for you." Mao finally revealed.

"What?" said Mayu, her disbelif in full effect.

And at last Mao turned to her. He faced her and to her surprise she saw a single tear running down his face. "I had to do it. You're my sister, and I love you."

"Mao please."

"No! It's the truth. You've always been so much stronger, always looked out for me, I couldn't just sit by and let that bastard have his way with you."

Mayu stood there in shock, uncertain of what to say and act. For some reason, she could feel hot tears streaming down her face, and she didn't know why. "Mao. You stupid idiot."

"Call me what you want Mayu, but it's the truth. I love you and I'm not going to let this stand. I'm going to go defend your honor."

"My honor!?" Mayu repeated. "Mao I'm your sister not your lover!"

Mao shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Nobody does that to my sister."

"He'll kill you." Mayu warned. Rushing to her brother she rubbed her head against his, tears streaming down in full force. "Please don't go! I've already lost Reggie, I don't want to loose you too."

Mayu continued to let the tears fall, not caring if it made her look weak. Then she felt a lick against her side, and she no longer felt the wetness her tears provided.

"Mayu. It's okay. I'll be fine." Mao soothed.

"You're lying." Mayu accused. "You don't know that."

Mao snorted. "You're right. I don't know that. But I'm going to try." Mao walked away from his sister, stopping only after a few steps. "Sis. If things go bad. You can just run."

"What?"

"Run away, find a good guy, have puppies, live your life!" And then Mao was off, and his sister followed after. Mayu didn't want to go, didn't want to watch her brother's potential death, but something inside compelled her to go. And so she did.

XXX

Just about everyone was gathered. This was an event nobody would dare miss. If a human were to witness this, they would be amazed at the sheer organization the dogs presented. It was unheard of, they were just dumb animals right? Hardly sentient. People were wrong about a great deal of things within the world. So much of it they didn't understand.

"Welcome everyone!" Abel called out. Being the leading member next to Cain, he had full privilege for announcement rights. "Thank you for coming to this monumental event!" Abel tried to use big words akin to his half-brother. Trying to picture what he would say in this situation. The other dogs listened well. He wasn't their "Bro", but he was the literal bro of "Bro", and disobeying him would be like disobeying Bro himself. And that was a big no no. "An event that pits our beloved Bro against a decenter in our midst!" Abel kept his voice bold and proud. "As some of you may know, Bro was injured today. By who you may ask? Why none other than our fellow Mao!" A few gasps hushed over the crowd, least the ones who didn't know. "Yes! He inflicted grievous harm upon Bro and for this he must be punished!"

A soft chuckle came from behind. "I think you're laying it on a bit too dramatic Abel." Cain stepped into view, and this brought on another set of gaps. This was the first time several of them had seen Cain's injury. "Yeah yeah I know. It's a real pretty one aint it?" Cain shrugged off his injury rather easily. By now the blood had been cleaned off, yet the scar was still fresh and had yet to scab over. "Indeed I was injured my friends! But believe it or not, I am not without mercy!" Cain kept his voice high and proud, the same as his brother's. "I've decided to give Mao a chance, a chance to prove himself in battle! If he wins, all is forgiven!" Another series of hushed murmurs with a sprinkle of gasps gave out amongst the entire crowd. "I know you must have questions, but I have my reasons for this. And it's an honored deal between the two of us. So I ask you, please just witness and be in awe!"

That was enough for the crowd, and out came the cheers. And then it died down. Right as Mao came out, moving through the crowds who glared at him with a heated look of hatred.

"Bro hater!" one dog spat out.

Mao ignored it.

"You're lucky Bro's so merciful!"

Mao ignored that as well.

"Creep!"

And a third time he ignored.

All in all this day wasn't going as planned for him. All around he could feel the distaste the other dogs held for him. He had harmed their Bro, and in their eyes he was the enemy. The enemy to all but one. Moving through the crowd came another figure, a white lithe shape that Mao recognized.

"Sis." he whispered.

"Mao." Mayu whispered back.

"Mao!" Cain called. "Are you ready?"

Mao stood prepared. Body tense and teeth bared. "Just shut up!" And then he lunged.

Cain chuckled, "Stupid fool." and then he too lunged.

The pair rushed towards one another. Both looked about the same, fierce and determined. It made all the more sense considering what was at stake: Mayu's honor and virginity. One wanted to take it, while the other wanted to preserve it. Mao would make sure the latter happened.

Mayu watched with intent as this all transpired. This was a personal note for her, and she knew what was at stake, and she of course would watch. She couldn't afford not to. But she didn't care about that, not entirely. What held the most prominence within her mind was the fate of the one she held most dear.

"You can do it Mao." she whispered. And she believed that with all her heart. Like with the fight, she couldn't afford not to disbelieve that. Mayu watched as her brother charged forward. Time seemed to slow down. Mao's white form a speeding bullet while Cain's well muscled frame a solid bulk. Both were at equal speed, though Mao had gained some distance since he had started first. But Cain was older, and with age came wisdom and experience. And that's when she saw the blood. A sharp spray spurted out as both ran by each other. A loud cry rang out, pained and ending with gritted teeth.

Mayu would have smiled, prepared herself so, but that was only if Mao had been the one to give the strike. And it wasn't Mao. Cain held that honor. And with that honor went to Cain. Mao cried loud as the pain struck him, as his blood flowed from his body and onto the ground. All the while Cain smirked, even as Mao turned for a counter attack. It was a lunge again, one that Cain anticipated and with it came another spurt of blood. Mao felt the pain, but he didn't stop. He kept going, reaching for Cain, all in the hopes of taking him down. All the more, this led to spurts of blood.

"Yes, that's it!" Cain bellowed. "Release it all!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Mao spat back.

He lunged once more only to meet with teeth wrapped around his neck. With a mighty pull, Cain picked him up, and threw him down. Mao yelped as his back hit the ground hard, his spine taking the full force of the attack.

"Just like your little pal Reggie. Didn't really think this through now did you?" Cain chided. "I mean you two just run on full emotions right? Always rushing in to do with whatever you please. Not caring if it offends your betters."

Mao struggled, trying to break free. "F-Fuck you!" he managed to rasp out.

"Oh ho! Listen to that!" Cain said with amusement. "I think you really need to adjust that little attitude of yours don't you all agree?!"

The rest of the dogs cheered as they watched their "Bro" do what he needed. And he needed to win.

"Well as fun as this has been, I gotta say I want to end this. I can taste your sister's vaygay all the way over here and I like me some taste!" Without warning, Cain snapped his jaws tightly around Mao's neck. He pressed down hard, and harder so. Every time Mao attempted to wriggle free, Cain's grip would become tighter. And as the tightness spread, the more Mao could feel his air restricted. But that wasn't Cain's style today. Oh no. He had already killed one person by suffocation; he didn't like a repeat performance. Within that moment, everything changed. A single change could affect many. It certainly did for Mayu. Her very world changed that day. All that was needed was a little press, and that press was exactly what Cain did. A solid chomp and out came the blood. Mao's eyes widened in shock as he did. But that widened soon faded as his vision failed. The last thing he saw was the sky above, and then he knew no more. A few seconds passed before Cain raised his head, looking at them with a bloody smile.

"YEAH!" Cain cried.

"Yeah!" the other dogs repeated. They all cheered as their "Bro" gave his victory howl, and they answered the howl in turn. The only one who didn't howl was Mayu, who merely stared in shock. And suddenly, her whole world went black as she felt everything grow gray around her. She didn't know what to do. How to act. Everything was just a blur to her, just one giant blur. And it was within that blur that something spoke to her. Out of the back of her mind it reached out and grabbed her.

 _"Run!"_

And that's what Mayu did. While the crowd was all worked up, Mayu turned around and ran, ran straight through the forest, past the trees and through the foliage. Mayu just ran forward without a care to her destination. All she wanted was to get away. Eventually, her breath began to deepen, increasing in succession with each intake of air. When she reached her zenith she stopped. She didn't care for her surroundings, she knew she was far from them. And that's when the floodgates opened. She let the tears flow, let out all her pain. She knew for without a doubt, she was now alone. Her mother, Reggie, and now her brother. They were all gone. And here she was still alive.

Nobody could know the pain she was going through right now. And in that pain she continued to weep. That was all she could take.

XXX

"We can't find her." Abel said with hesitance.

"Really?" Cain responded.

"Yeah, we think she's gone on farther ahead, but that's about it. We can increase the search if you want?"

Cain thought long and hard. "No. She's gone."

"Bro?" Abel said with confusion.

"I should have foreseen this. An outcome like that? Of course this would happen." the dog realized.

"So what should we do?" Abel asked, eager to know what to do next.

Cain relaxed, head down upon his paws. "Let her run. She's got no one. I can out wait her."

Abel cocked his head back in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Totally. Let's see how long she lasts. And then she'll come crawling back" Cain's body loosened up, tension leaving him. "You'll see, she'll come back."

And Cain believed that with all his heart.

A/N: Another chapter down. I really wanted to show how depraved and sick Cain is. I do apologize for some of the language in this chapter. Well now that Mayu has lost everyone she loved. How will she go on? Well before we find out that. I just wanted to let everyone know I am going on vacation soon so the next update might be a little late. Sorry I just won't be bringing my computer with me on vacation so just hold on a little longer okay? Until then I hope you enjoy this little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohu was at peace. Ever since the death of Hougan, a relative calm had spread over the dog paradise. Though peace could cause anyone to become lax, it was not so for the soldiers of Ohu. No matter what length of peace, they would rise up if a new threat reared its head. It suited most of them, the fighting life, but they welcomed peace all the same. The same couldn't be said for one. Standing tall this one fine day was a black labrador. Possibly mixed, least that's what some would gather based on the strange markings around his eyes. They were wing like, almost akin to his name. Bat of Shingan observed his surroundings, though not in the manner most were accustomed to. For if you looked at Bat, you would notice something right away: two scars along his eyes, running down and from the appearance of the wounds they were strong, strong enough to render blindness. Those pale orbs moved about about, trapped within as they felt the invisible wind upon them. Though blind as he was, Bat had other ways of keeping tabs on things. Oh he was sharp, strong, and with one sense gone, his others were stronger still. Smell, sound, touch, but most of all, his mind. That was the sharpest tool he had. Still fresh after his long years of travel. A lone wolf one would say. Owing allegiance to no one.

Yet, it wasn't always that way. Once he had pledged his loyalty to one. Hougan himself. Oh he was one of the best, the best chosen to lead as a general. One of four to be precise. Oh what a terrible force they had been! Striking down all in Hougan's name, all in the glory of conquest. And then it happened, they, or he had lost. He remember that loss well, that was when things had changed for him. The better some might say. Yet instead of killing him, they spared him. Shocked was what he had been for the most part, but in some ways he welcomed it. Maybe it wasn't what he would have done, but it was a new concept. Mercy could be considered a sign of weakness. Yet Bat knew for the Ohu warriors, it wasn't the case. No they were still strong despite showing kindness towards their enemy. For it was that very kindness that had moved him. Enough to switch sides. Loyalty be damned, Hougan was the enemy now, and it had been that way since his fall. And then peace.

Though now that very peace was tasting bitter against Bat's tongue. Yes, as much as he had tried to adjust, to accept, but now it was obvious to anyone who witnessed him, Bat was starting to tire of Ohu. Tired of the complacency that had overtaken the camp. He just couldn't welcome it, couldn't take it in. And that's when he felt the wander lust. It was a lust he had been no stranger with. A lust he hadn't felt in such a long time. And then he heeded it. He took the first step out of Ohu and didn't look back. He didn't stop to say goodbye to anyone. Allies they may have been, he didn't feel a considerable sense of kinship with them. Sure they were Hougan's other former generals. One would expect him to form some sort of bond with them. They had fought together after all. But such a way wasn't the same for everything. Not everything was as clear and saccharine as they would expect.

And so Bat of Shingan began to wander, seeking out what was missing in his life. But the question was, would he find it?

XXX

The wilderness stretched on in the mountains. This great hilly area which encompassed much of the land. Forest sprang from it, coating it in a green sheen. Birds flew through the blue sky. Nature at its best. And that best suited the beasts who lived there. But the best held its darkness. Nature was a two sided coin. It held its good points, and also its dangerous points. Many had seen the dangerous bits of nature, some more often than others. But only the weak were crushed by it. And Mayu wasn't weak.

Through the grass she stalked, carefully, stealthily. She had practiced it many times and it had engrained itself into her. She was a true huntress, proud, strong, and full of luck. A spring and a step and...dang! She missed it.

A mocking squawk shot back at her as the bird flew away, high into the sky.

"Yeah go on fly!" Mayu barked upward. "Next time you won't be so lucky." her voice lowered. Standing there for a few moments, she turned her head down from the sky. "I'm getting sloppy." she told herself. Frankly her hunts hadn't been going too well. She didn't know what was up with her? She hadn't been able to catch a bird for the past few days now. Shaking her head, she scratched herself, a stray flea perhaps? That's just what she needed, fleas. Little parasites sucking her dry. That's just what she needed. Just another in a long list of poorly timed events. Story of her life she supposed. But it was her life to live. She just had to deal with what was thrown at her. Yet, she still felt hunger gnawing at her. With her appetite, she could probably eat a whole bear if need be. Probably a gross exaggeration, but she was just plain hungry.

Perhaps it was time for something new on the menu? Since she wasn't having any luck in the avian department, maybe she would have better luck in the land group?

And so Mayu stalked off, nose to the air and body ready. Her alert mind rehearsed the steps in her head. No matter how bad her run of luck was, they couldn't take the huntress out of her.

Something in the air. She caught something. Sniffing high she grinned to herself.

"Rabbit." she said licking her lips.

Just the kind of meat she needed. When in doubt, hunt a rabbit. That's what she always said. Well she never really said that, but she thought she could stand to say it a few times.

Mayu lowered her body, ready to pounce, but first she needed a sight, something to notice, something to snatch. And she found it. Just there, off in the distance, white and just plumb full of meat. Slowly she stalked, nose forward, mind ready, and body poised.

"Just a little further."

Step by step, nary a motion.

"Don't move."

It wasn't. It remained still. It hadn't noticed her.

"Nibble at that grass now."

This was too easy. All she had to do was just.

 _SNAP!_

Something emerged. It was huge, and black, and full of strength. Whatever it was, it had snatched up the rabbit in its jaws. The rabbit struggled but a quick shake was enough to keep it silent. And in short time, it fell dead. And that's when Mayu noticed. It was another dog. A labrador. A large black labrador. Fear swelled up in her at that moment. Had they found her? Was he one of...wait? No he wasn't. He wasn't one of Cain's. He didn't have the smell. That was good. She now had the courage to sit up and shout, "Hey you!"

The canine halted, it's burly frame still imposing nonetheless.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Mayu headed towards the dog, still high off her previous bout of courage.

The dog set down the rabbit, paw still firmly in place upon it though.

"Excuse me?" the dog's voice spoke out, deep and stoic.

"That rabbit was mine!" Mayu insisted.

"Your's?" said the dog.

Now Mayu was starting to get annoyed. "What are you-"

"Blind?" the dog finished.

And that's when Mayu noticed the dog's eyes. "Oh my. I." Mayu found her words mixing, finding a random assortment as she came to a realization.

"Well um...I just..." Now that Mayu was up close, she couldn't help but notice the dog held a certain...quality to him. Something about the face, and the body, and those scarred eyes just screamed...wait a minute! What was she doing!? What was she thinking for that matter?

"Do you want this?" the dog asked. Offered it seemed like it.

Mayu was at a loss for words, but she soon found them. "Never mind." she relented. "Just take the damn thing." Mayu wasn't about to be offered anything. She knew when she was beaten. In fact she felt oddly embarrassed. And she didn't know why. She merely walked off and left the dog behind. She didn't even look back, but for some reason, the image of that dog wouldn't leave her mind. Something about that black furred body. And the scars. They certainly were manly.

Meanwhile the dog just stood there, paw still over his prize. Yet for some reason, he felt bad. Victory just wasn't as sweet when someone else had claim over. Then again, with hunting first come first serve. But still, he just couldn't shake that female from his mind. Though he could not see, he felt a great strength emanating from that body. But that would have to be put on hold for now. Bat's senses were picking something up. He sniffed the air and soon felt a dawning.

"Rain."

A rumbled erupted in the air, soon to be followed by lightning. Already Bat could feel a few droplets upon his nose. They pattered slowly until they increased in succession.

There was no time to waste. He had to find shelter. Otherwise he would be caught. He wasn't too keen on sleeping out in the rain. Not like before. Not like back then. He wouldn't go back there. Those moments of weakness and desperation. And so he began to walk. To search. His mind's eye open to whatever possibilities he could present himself with. There had to be shelter somewhere, and he would find it.

XXX

The rain continued to fall at a steady pace. Pattering into a shower. The drops dripped from the leaves. The very sound was lulling, drawing everyone into slumber. Mayu didn't witness it. She had her back turned, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach. She was regretting not excepting that kill from that dog. Damn her pride. Sometimes it just got in the way. But she was the one heeding it. In essence she was a slave to it. And a slave often had trouble breaking away from its master.

"Shut up." she told her gut.

Her gut only responded by grumbling once again. Nevertheless, she grit her teeth and ignored the hunger once more. She wasn't ready for another hunt, not now. She would rest and wait, especially for the rain to die down. She didn't relish the idea of hunting in the rain. Too many slippery slopes and enough to break a paw over. Yes, it was best to wait.

Her overall den was large enough to accommodate her. It was large enough to house a whole family. Not that she was getting ideas. In fact the very thought of having puppies unnerved her. Last thing she needed was someone else to care for, someone to risk loosing. No, she was better by herself.

She was lucky enough to find this place. Her den was nothing more than a cavern underneath a tree. Quite a lucky find if you asked her. And she wasn't one to turn down a bout of good luck. She needed it. Slowly Mayu found her eyes growing heavy, drifting off into a slumber. Her body could still feel however. Felt the air around her. She could feel it coming from the entrance. It was heavy and full of force. But she welcomed it. She was safe inside. Nothing could get in. Well that wasn't exactly true. The entrance was wide open. Someone could just waltz in there, but she didn't have to worry. Who would want to see her.

The air continued to blow forcefully. But then, something changed. The air was disrupted, momentarily but noticeable. Least with a clear mind. Mayu was half gripped in sleep. And she was almost there. Jut a few minutes and she would be there. But that wasn't too be. And once she felt that disrupting the natural flow of the cavern. Mayu snapped her eyes open as she felt something brush up against her.

"What...the?" she muttered, still shaking off the sleep

"Huh?" she heard another voice speak. One that was deep, and all too familiar.

Now Mayu fully snapped awake, swirling around only to face. "You!?" she exclaimed.

"You?" the other voice spoke in a softer tone.

It was the other dog from before. His fur just as black as ever, and his eyes still scarred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mayu hotly asked.

"I-" the other dog began.

"Well what is it?"

"If you just let me-"

"You trying to move into my turf?!"

"Please!"

Mayu came to a halt.

"Look. I wasn't trying to take your den. I was just looking for shelter. That's all." the dog explained.

Mayu's surprised face firmed and she listened to her fellow canine. For some reason, she could believe him.

"My apologies. I didn't sniff to tell your presence. If you desire I'll leave." said the male dog. And he turned around to leave, back into the cold.

Something inside Mayu stirred. She found herself feeling a sense of sympathy towards this stranger. Maybe she was getting soft?

"Wait!" Mayu called. The dog came to a stop. "You're going to catch your death out there. You can...you can stay here the night." The dog turned around, blank eyes staring in her direction. "But only for tonight."

"Fair enough." the dog said. "I'm Bat by the way. What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mayu asked suspiciously.

"I just want to know the name of my host. That's all."

Mayu softened her expression. "Mayu."

"That's a very lovely name." Bat spoke.

Mayu wasn't taken in easily by flattery. But strangely she found herself blushing around Bat's presence. And damn she had to admit he was handsome. Those shoulders, that body, and those scars. Hot damn those scars made him look sexy! Mayu quickly brushed those thoughts aside. And that made her turn around.

"This is a nice place. You have here." said Bat.

"You can't even see." said Mayu, not caring if she came off as rude.

"I don't need eyes to tell that. It's spacious and convenient." said Bat.

That much was true. And Mayu had to admit to herself, this Bat held some good taste.

"So where you planning to stay once you're out?" Mayu asked settling down into her former resting place.

Bat shrugged. "Don't know. I'll find something I suppose."

"Well like I said, this is only for tonight. So don't make a habit of asking me whenever there's a sprinkle." reminded Mayu.

Bat settled well into place, making himself comfortable for his temporary stay. "Mayu craned her head back, noticing Bat had his face to the front.

"I sense things better when I'm facing them." said Bat, somehow noticing her presence.

Mayu turned her head back around and settled herself in. Her guard was lowered, and she relaxed herself as she prepared to sleep. Once again she was finding comfort around this Bat. And likewise Bat was feeling the same way about Mayu. Both still didn't know why. But they ignored it for now. For now, sleep was the only option presented to them. And by morning, the deal would be over and they would part ways.

After all. It wasn't like they would see each other after this again. Right?

A/N: First upload since my vacation hiatus. I know this chapter is a little short, but sometimes shorter is better. So Mayu and Bat have met, and for those who have read the previous version of this story, knows where this is going. Well enjoy and it's great to be back!


	10. Chapter 10

Bat snuck down low to the ground. His hefty frame becoming a mere shadow upon the ground. Though he couldn't see, his senses were perfectly attuned to what was ahead. There it lay, a bird, a partridge to be precise. Bat could smell it, hear it, but most of all, his mind's eye could "see" it. And that was enough for him. Slowly Bat moved, nose to the air, and senses on full alert. He came to a stop. It was nearing that time to strike. The partridge moved unaware, pecking at the ground, not a care in the world.

"That's right. Just stay there." Bat said, his voice low and careful.

The partridge silently obeyed. It was too unknowing of its eventual fate.

Bat stood still for a moment, and then in that moment, he struck. With a great speed, he struck moving fast and furious, teeth agape and ready to tear. The partridge picked it up and began to take flight. Bat closed in, saliva dripping down from his maw. The partridge flapped into the air, tail feathers trailing behind. At that moment, Bat leapt up, mouth extended open. Once it was open to it's zenith, Bat closed it shut. And then, he missed. The partridge flew up higher into the air, while Bat sunk down into the ground. Gravity was a harsh mistress.

As Bat hit the ground, he stared up at the fleeing bird. It was a lost victory. But he took it in stride.

"What was that?" a voice asked behind him.

Bat looked behind him to see a female saluki approaching him. She walked over in a familiar manner.

"I wasn't at my full game." Bat excused.

"Full game?" the saluki repeated. "You just sucked that's what."

Bat grunted. "That's a tad harsh isn't it Mayu?"

"Harsh or not, its the truth. Frankly Bat you need more improvement." Mayu stated.

Bat turned his head to the side, but he knew full well what the female was saying was true. "I'm more used to land prey. The flying kind are more of your expertise."

That rang true. Nobody was better at catching birds than Mayu.

"Naturally." Mayu said proudly. "But I gotta agree with you. I need work on the land."

Bat nodded. "Ready for a lesson?"

"Lesson? What about your rent?" Mayu asked.

"Well I'm earning it." he replied.

And so the pair left, off to find land prey. Preferably a rabbit. All the while the pair remained silent, so as not to frighten away a potential catch. That was the way of Mayu and Bat. How it had been ever since their deal went into effect. And so far it was working between the two of them. Such a delicate things deals. They could easily be broken. But they could easily be amended. So far, this deal was not broken. Bat had to in order to keep up the "rent". He would catch his fair share, and Mayu would allow him to stay.

The pair had walked nearing the small grove where sure enough, the rabbits nibbled. "Okay, here we are." said Bat.

Mayu watched ahead at the small gathering. Just a little bit of mouth watering lagomorph goodness. Just what she was looking for.

"Okay." Bat said while gathering low towards the ground. "Now what you'll want to do is-"

"Please." Mayu cut him off. "I used to take food right out of human's hands. So I think I got this." With a cocky grin she prepped her body.

Bat shook his head but he relented. "Whatever you say."

Mayu still held that confident grin. "No sweat."

No more words to be said. Mayu struck, running fast with teeth bared. The rabbits caught on it, and surely enough, they fled. Mayu caught on towards one of them, a sleek looking black one. The dog chased after the rabbit. Bat sensed it all. He could "see" the beauty run after the prey. Such grace and style as she traverse. The rest of the rabbits had fled deep into the woods. But Bat's attention remained solely upon Mayu. Mayu wasn't giving up, her drive never failing. Her teeth lay open, ready to tear into the creature. But Mayu missed something, just as she was going to strike, something hit her leg. A rock, just sticking out of the ground. She tumbled around, rolling before coming to a full stop upon her back.

The rabbit ran away, off to join it's brethren. Mayu stared up at the open sky, defeat within her. Her ears then picked up something: paws against grass.

"So what was that about "you got it"?" Bat asked.

Mayu narrowed her eyes as the black labrador entered her field of vision. "Shut up." she muttered. Rolling back upon her stomach, she was just about to lift herself up when, "OW!" The moment she rose, she knelt down as a sharp pain coursed through her right paw.

"What is it?" Bat asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"My paw! I think I hurt it!" Mayu revealed.

Bat stopped right where her paw was. "Tell me, does this hurt." Bat said pressing down lightly upon the bone.

"Ow!" Mayu said again lightly. "Yes."

"It's going to be okay." Bat reassured. "Just lean on me. And rise up slowly."

Mayu did as she was instructed as she rose up while leaning upon Bat. Mayu felt another pang of pain but for some reason, it didn't bother her this time. All she had to do was lean and let Bat do all the walking. And so they walked, and the closer Mayu was to him, the more comfort she felt.

XXX

Mayu felt the comfort of her tree den to be especially welcoming, now that she was recovering that is. Recovering from an ailment always made resting more suitable. A small wince of pain peppered her body as she knelt down.

"Rest here." Bat instructed. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Bat you really don't-" Mayu began to say.

"Please. Let me do this." Bat asked with a firmness in his voice. A firmness that told her she couldn't convince him otherwise.

At last Mayu had to relent. "Fine." she sighed.

With a nod, Bat turned around to leave. But before he did.

"Be careful." Mayu called after.

Another nod and that was that. Bat ventured out into the wilderness with a new goal in mind. Meanwhile, Mayu was left behind to nurse herself and to await Bat's return. Would he return? Of course he would she thought. It had been some time since their first meeting, and since then she had gotten to know Bat a little more. And she knew he wasn't the kind to back down from a promise or forget anyone that mattered. That brought her to something else. Did she matter to him? Did he matter to her? Mayu put those thoughts aside. The more she thought about them the more flustered and red in the face she got.

XXX

Bat was silent in his movements. He wasn't exactly the slimmest of dogs. Not to say he was fat or anything, but he wasn't a slim shaped creature. Still he traversed to search. He would find some prey for Mayu even if it killed him. He would be hunting upon the land, and that was where he excelled. Mayu was the best at the air, and she was graceful as she did. Damn was she graceful. Bat could sense it in the air as he went about, leaping, snapping, she was an artist. In a way Bat envied her. But also, he respected her. She was worthy of that. He hadn't quite met any female like her. Not since sensei.

Why had he thought of that? He shook those thoughts away. There was no time for that. He had a task to do. He stalked through the grass with silence in his steps. He was progressing forward until he found something. And sure enough, he found something. There it nibbled, a rabbit. And though Bat couldn't tell the color, it was black, the same one who had escaped Mayu.

"There you are." Bat whispered to himself.

Prepping his steps, Bat kept his nose forward. And then with a spring, he struck. The rabbit ran at full speed, but Bat was relentless. Teeth open and body pumping full of vigor. With a leap Bat closed his teeth around the rabbit, pressing down hard upon its body. The rabbit struggled and then it stopped instantaneously. Bat had succeeded. With triumph in his mind, Bat returned back to his current home.

XXX

"You're back." Mayu noted, as she felt Bat's presence. And then she noticed the rabbit. "And you were successful."

Bat dropped the rabbit right at her paws. "For you."

Mayu grinned. "My, how chivalrous of you." Mayu was just about to take the first bite, when she halted. "You want some?" she asked.

Bat shook his head. "No, it's yours. Besides. I need to pay the rent."

Mayu hesitated for a moment, but dug down deep into the rabbit. Taking her first bite and swallowing, she looked up to Bat and said two words, that encompassed her exact feelings at the moment, "Thank you." she said. Before she could reach down into the rabbit once again, she stood up, wincing at the slight pain in her paw. "Here. You can have the rest."

"What's wrong with it?" Bat asked suspiciously.

Mayu gave Bat a funny look of offense. "You really think I would give you a bad rabbit?" she asked.

Bat suddenly realized what he had just said. "No! I-I-I didn't mean it that way! I was just well...ugh sorry." the labrador apologized.

"It's fine." Mayu chuckled a bit. It was fun to ruffle Bat's feathers. "Honestly you always seem to want to keep up a good image with the ladies."

Bat breathed through his nose, intaking the air as he spoke, "Just how I was taught." he said before biting into the rabbit.

"Taught?" Mayu questioned.

"Yep." Bat replied before digging into the rabbit. He chewed, and swallowed licking his lips free of blood. "Good rabbit."

Mayu's curiosity was peaked, and she wanted to learn more. "Who taught you?"

Bat froze upon hearing that. His face became lost as he searched for something far off. "He turned his head to the side before he continued to speak. "My teacher."

"Your teacher?"

Bat nodded. "Yes. She was the one who raised me."

"Raised you? What about your parents?" Mayu asked.

Bat gave a low chuckle, "My parents weren't what you would call...around. I was on my own for most of my childhood." Bat recalled that with a hint of sardonic remembrance. "Then this happened." Bat motioned to his scarred eyes.

"How?" May said, finding herself asking a lot of questions. "If you don't mind me asking."

Bat's face became dead on serious, least from what Mayu could tell. "Humans." he said bluntly. And that was all Mayu pressed. "That's when I met my teacher. She took me in, taught me how to fight without sight, took care of me, and helped me cultivate my mind's eye."

"Mind's Eye", Bat had mentioned that before. Back when Mayu first asked how he could "see" despite being blind. "Was she blind too?" she asked, guessing from it based on the fact she too used the "Mind's Eye".

"Yes. She was. And I suppose that's what drew us together. We both had lost one of our senses yet we found a way to survive. It was just the two of us, and I liked it that way. We had each other and we were a family." Bat's demeanor changed, turning into a pleased remembrance. "I don't have many positive memories of my mother, but I viewed my teacher as the mother I never had."

Mother, that was a word Mayu hadn't thought about in such a long time. It was a word that was absent from most of her life. From childhood to her present adulthood. The story being told to her was spurring memories in her.

"But things changed once I got old enough." Bat continued. "I had become so strong, so skilled. I didn't think anything could take me down. I was so confident I was ready to take down something I had long wanted to take my rage on...humans."

Mayu was shocked. "You wanted to take down humans?"

Bat nodded. "It was something I had longed for. Ever since I was a pup. But my teacher didn't agree with it. She tried to talk me out of it, pleaded with me, but I wouldn't listen." Bat's face become one of longing again. "We argued for so long, always the same words. And then everything just broke. I left her, and I didn't look back."

"Didn't your teacher try to stop you?" Mayu asked.

"I don't think it would have mattered. All she told me was "You're old enough to make your own decisions"." Bat held his head down low. "After that, I just drifted from place to place and then I just...erm."

"You don't have to say any more." Mayu said. And frankly, Bat looked relieved. But there was one question Mayu had to ask.

"Did you ever see your teacher again?"

Bat raised both his eyes. "I thought you said I didn't need to say anything anymore?"

Mayu let out a tiny gasp of surprise, realizing what she had just done. "Oh my gosh! I-I-I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's alright." Bat excused. "But to answer your question...no. I never saw her again. And I doubt she's still alive now. It's my greatest regret."

Mayu had her own regret, something she would have done differently. But it was too late too turn back. Too late to come back. All they had was the present.

"I'm glad I met you know." Bat suddenly said.

Mayu let out a tiny intake of air. A shocked surprise that overtook her that very moment. "I'm glad I met you two Bat. Trust me when I say I know what it's like to be alone."

And honestly? It felt good to have someone to share it with.

"Here." Bat nudged the rabbit towards her. "You're turn.

Mayu gratefully accepted Bat's offer, and dug into the rabbit. And it went back and forth, right until the rabbit was nothing by bones.

They both slumbered that moment, letting their food settle, and most of all, enjoying each other's company.

A/N: A little on the short side, but it works for now. Bat and Mayu sure are getting closer. As for Bat's backstory. I just hope I made it good. I wanted to do something that molded him into who he was.


	11. Chapter 11

_Some time later..._

It was a glorious night. The stars came out, without a cloud in the sky. They twinkled one by one, little guides for lost souls. Mayu watched them all with eager eyes. They called to her, compelled her. She walked out of the den, aimlessly but with purpose. She had seen the stars before, watched them all when she was but a small pup. But those days were long gone. Yet, here she was, recapturing the days of long ago. The more she walked, the less attentive she grew of her own surroundings. Until she saw the fireflies. They surprised her all of a sudden. One fluttered into view as she stared up. Moving her head back down, she saw them, a whole swarm flying about just as aimlessly as her.

"You're out pretty far."

She turned around, and then she saw him, Bat. Her heart skipped a beat from the surprise.

"Bat. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Restless." Bat replied. "Besides, hardly seems like the night to sleep."

The labrador walked up next to the saluki, and the pair stood solitary. Bat craned his head upwards gazing with his non existent sight.

"So? How are the stars?" Bat asked.

Mayu followed his gaze. "They're wonderful." she answered.

"I can imagine." Bat replied. "Sensei and I used to do this. We couldn't see them, so we had to picture how they were."

"You remembered how they looked and imagined?" Mayu asked.

Bat nodded in reply.

"It calmed us. Especially after a long day of training." said Bat. "It's one of the better memories I have of those times." he recalled with a scent of nostalgia.

"I can imagine so. Sometimes when we were really little, my brother and I used to do the same thing." Only difference was that they could actually see the stars.

"Your brother? I don't believe you mentioned him before." said Bat.

Mayu turned down, "He died a long time ago." And then Mayu felt a nudge against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bat consoled. "If he was related to you I'm sure he was a great dog."

"He was. I miss him so much." Mayu lamented. At times she didn't try to think about it, but she couldn't deny the fact that she missed her little brother. When it was just the two of them, she was never lonely, but after he died, during those first few moments when she fled from her "family", she couldn't deny the loneliness that had taken hold of her.

"Bat. Thank you."

"Hmm?" Bat looked to her. "For what?"

Mayu looked to him, staring into those white scarred eyeballs. "Before I met you. After my brother died, I lived a very lonely life. It was excruciating, I couldn't take it. But since I met you, things have been great."

Bat grinned. "I'm glad to have helped."

Twin heartbeats thumped in beat. It was perfect symmetry. Both dogs paused as they felt the palpitation within their chests. It occurred all the more they were in each other's presence.

 _"Why am I-"_ both asked themselves. And the next thing they would certainly saw would be, _"feeling this way?"_

To the two dogs, they were uncertain of their emotions, but the more they stayed in each other's presence, the more clearer it became.

"Bat..." Mayu spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Mayu?" Bat likewise replied.

"Stay with me tonight." she said as she leaned in close.

Bat leaned in just as close. "I will." he said.

And so the pair was together, intertwining their bodies as they felt one another. There was only one word to describe that moment, and it was a feeling all creatures felt in a moment such as this: ecstasy. Pleasured ecstasy.

And in that ecstasy, the two merged into one.

XXX

"…god damn it Ken, can't you stop bringing back small fry? I could've caught this in my sleep!"

"You couldn't catch this on a good day, bastard."

"Hey, you two! Shut up! We're trying to eat in peace over here!"

The speckled mutt snorted before turning back to his food. "Honestly, do those two never stop heckling each other?"

Another dog nearby took a bite of pheasant. "Tch, you'll get used to it. They get their tempers from their fathers, both of them."

"Oi, speaking of fathers, have you seen my old man around here?" The first speaker, a grayish dog with dark horizontal stripes running down his back, spoke up again. "He was supposed to be on the second patrol with some of the newbies, but he's late coming back. If he doesn't hurry this pig over here is going to his kill."

"Hey," the other dog, a tawny great dane, protested.

The white dog eating the pheasant stopped plucking feathers from its belly. "I'm sure Kurotora is just talking to some old war buddies. Some of Moss's original pack arrived earlier today, and no doubt they quickly found each other."

Kagetora groaned. "I might as well eat his food and be done with it; once he gets his teeth in a war story there's no stopping him."

Ken grinned. "Do that and he'll kick your ass."

Kagetora turned back to him. "Are you saying I'm not stronger than my old man?"

Ken narrowed his eyes playfully. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I guess Kai-Kens get weaker with every generation."

The speckled mutt rolled his eyes. "Here they go again," he muttered.

The bird eating dog just continuously plucked feathers from her pheasant skillfully, leaving them littered around her prey in several neat piles. "Ken, I wouldn't be taunting the next generation if I was you. When are you going to have me some grand puppies, hm?"

Ken took another bite of food. "Mom, please."

Kagetora bolted down some more of his prey. "It's not that he doesn't want puppies, it's that no female will go near him."

Ken tore off a strip of meat. "Well, I don't see you in company of any girls."

"I don't see you, either."

"Maybe because neither of you will shut up," the speckled dog shot at them.

Both Ken and Kagetora ignored him.

Cross merely chuckled and continued eating. She wasn't expecting any grand puppies soon.

Why would she?

XXX

 _A short while later..._

Mayu had been feeling sick for the past few days. She couldn't shake off the feeling. At first she thought it was something she had eaten, but something inside her told her it wasn't. It started from her stomach, going into her throat. She had regurgitated before, which contributed to her belief it was something she ate. But, there was something more about it, she could tell. She didn't quite know what, but it revolved around her stomach. For some reason, she found herself cleaning it, inspecting it, far more often than she used to do.

"It's nothing, it has to be nothing." That's what Mayu kept telling herself at least. But deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't nothing.

A voice spoke up from the back of her mind. Something deep and resonating.

"You're pregnant." It said.

But she couldn't quite hear it.

She closed her eyes and shut out everything else. Drowning out the noise of the nature around her. All that mattered was why she was feeling this way.

"You're pregnant."

There it was again. Pressing against her skull, practically trying to get out.

"You're pregnant."

It came again, louder and higher.

And then it hit Mayu.

"No." she said. "I-I-I couldn't be."

All the signs pointed to it though. There was no way she could deny it any longer. So many thoughts raced through her head at that point. So many things to do. But where to start. Bat...she had to find Bat. And that was the first thing she did. After that night, she had to.

XXX

Bat quietly stalked the rabbit. It nibbled at the grass, uncaring of what went on around it. That was exactly what Bat needed. And that would be the lagomorph's folly. Bat prepared himself, readying his body to strike. That is until...

"Bat!"

The rabbit stood at attention, ears perked up high and springing off into the woods. Bat silently cursed as it had gotten away. He could have chased after it, but the noise and the very fact of how far it was, put a damper in that. Best to let it go. Standing up, Bat saw someone coming towards him. He could immediately sense who it was.

"Mayu?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Don't give me that innocent shit!" The female seethed, her face turned red underneath her fur and her breathing hissed through her teeth. "Did you think you could just run away!?"

That statement further confused Bat. "Mayu."

"Oh I know what you're like, you came here just to pleasure yourself and then leave when you're done!" The female ranted, "So what? I was just some cheap thrill!?"

"Mayu." Bat calmly responded.

"You think you can just walk away after what you did!? Well go ahead! I got along fine and we can get along without you!"

"Mayu!" Bat had overlooked the "we" statement, but he had to calm her down somehow.

Mayu stopped, realizing she was letting her emotions get the better of her. But she had a good excuse. What with her condition and all. Her "condition", that made it all the more upsetting for her.

"Mayu tell me what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Bat asked with more concern than anger.

The female breathed slowly as she realized. " _He doesn't know._ " She thought. He really didn't know.

"Oh god Bat...I-I-I'm sorry. I was just I...oh god." she lamented. So many emotions welling up inside her, she couldn't hold them in any longer. There was just her and Bat together, no not just them. There was still the matter of what was growing inside her at this very moment. And there he was, looking innocent, acting innocent, hell we was innocent. He wouldn't leave her. He wasn't that kind of dog. She just had so much paranoia. So many people left her.

"Bat I...I don't really know how to say this." Mayu began. And she honestly didn't know how to break the news.

"Just tell me. It's fine." Bat said in understanding.

Such an understanding male he was, but that didn't mean he was prepared for the shock of his life.

"Well...I...think...that I'm...you know?" Mayu began.

"You know what?" Bat replied with confusion.

This was hard for Mayu. She finding it all the more difficult to get it out. "That special thing females do. And well the ugh!"

"Just take your time." Bat said reassuringly.

This was getting her nowhere. She had to get it out. And the best way to do so would be to just spit it out.

"Bat...I...I." she slowly leaned into it, and then," I think I'm pregnant."

A dead silence filled the air. Mayu took in some breath as she studied Bat's expression. It was blank, understandable considering what he had just heard. But what would come next?

"What?" Was all Bat simply said. But his expression was clear: shock. Dumbfounded even.

Mayu watched it all carefully. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know. Than he wasn't trying to. Ugh she could just bite herself for thinking something like that. Bat wasn't that kind of dog.

"Are you sure? Are you serious?" Bat asked both question right after another.

Mayu nodded. "Yes I'm sure. And I'm dead serious."

Bat still looked absolutely dumfounded. He was about to ask a question, then put it aside for even considering something like that. There was no doubt whose puppies they were. There was no one else besides him.

"They're mine." It was a statement not a question. And Mayu nodded. Just as he thought Something new crossed Bat's face. It spread over quickly. It was a smile. With a jerk of his head, he lifted it up showing how he truly felt to the world.

"That's...that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. The labrador stepped backwards a bit, faltering in his steps. "A father. I'm going to be a father!"

Mayu felt a chuckle spring up from her, giddy and full of life. Bat was ecstatic, still in disbelief and dizzy joy. God did he feel dizzy. So much he was having trouble keeping his steps in balance. Mayu too felt that dizziness, the giddiness that sprang up from her just overtook every fiber of her being. She wanted to run about, announcing to the world _"_ _I'm going to be a mother!"_ But wondered if that would be wise in her condition. Her condition. She never thought those two words together would enter her brain. Least not in the way it entailed.

"Bat...I-I-I need to sit down." Mayu felt the dizziness enter her head, and found herself falling to the ground.

"Mayu!" Bat snapped out of his trance and ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

Mayu looked up to him, viewing the full concern in his eyes. "I'm fine Bat. Really. Just felt a little dizzy is all." she chuckled to herself again. "I guess I'll have to get used to it." That kept her smile going, for despite all she was feeling, she knew what the end result would be.

"Did you think I was going to leave you?" Bat suddenly asked.

Mayu looked down, shame in her past thoughts.

"Mayu. Listen to me. I'll never leave you. Not now, not ever. I'm yours." Bat spoke solemnly. The male leaned in close, his nose touching hers.

"Do you really mean that?" Mayu asked.

"I do." Bat replied.

That was all either of them needed. Mayu thrust herself forward, her neck against his. She let the tears roam freely. Mayu couldn't hide what she was feeling. It was an emotion she had long abandoned, put aside as the trials in her life pushed it down. She was happy. By god she was stupendously happy. And she had more days to go for that. And she would share them with Bat. For he had become more than just a friend. He was her mate, she his. And that's how fate had decided it. And you know? Either of them was fine with that.

And so the two mates remained together for the rest of the day, looking forward to the rest of the week.

 _Nine weeks later..._

The weeks passed by in such a blur. Mayu watched them all and dealt with it all every second. The more the days passed, the more she felt the life growing within. She radiated motherhood, and she certainly reflected it. Namely, upon her belly. And that brought it to the secondary portion of the pregnancy, the hidden dark side of it. And she certainly was feeling it right now.

"Whooo boy." Mayu groaned to herself.

She waddled into view, her belly sagging and bulging outwards. Out and to her sides. She felt a squirming inside her, a rustle of turning and churning. She felt the pressure against her skin, and it made her wince.

Nine weeks. Nine hellish weeks of this. The more they grew, the more weight she felt being added to it. A huge ball and with an ever increasing change. She felt the air rush up to her throat. She let out a tiny burp. Her lunch still catching up to her. That was another thing that her pregnancy was adding to it, her appetite. She was hungry, all the freaking time. Just eat and sleep, eat and sleep. That was everything. With a side order of morning sickness. Oh lord the morning sickness. That was what really got her. It was constant, pestering her, chipping away at her resolve. And it was that resolve that was remaining strong. She had to, and not just for her sakes, but for the sake of her pups. Her beautiful unborn pups.

That alone made things bearable. It was the only thing driving her. If only they would settle down. They turned and tossed, pressing and prodding.

"Hey. How's about giving your poor mother some rest?" Mayu asked, hoping to quench some of the activity inside her. Her response was another prod against her belly. "I'll take that as a no." Mayu muttered. But then she chuckled. That made the feeling all the more enjoyable.

And then there was the matter of Bat. Her ever loving supportive mate. Oh how he was a good mate. So loving, so caring, about all of them. That was something she had come to learn about Bat. Something she hadn't anticipated the moment she met him. Frankly one wouldn't be able to tell that about Bat by looking at him. The scars were kind of a turn off from those who wanted to get close to him. Good thing Mayu wasn't everyone. And that was to her benefit. She was thankful for it, and it had given her all she would need. A family.

That was something else that had come as a surprise to her. Something she didn't think she would ever have, not since Mao, and by extension Reggie. And then there was her mother and other siblings. All members of her family had been taken from her. And she would be damned if the same happened to these pups. They wouldn't. She, Bat, and them would live happily together. They would raise up the pups, watch them grow into adulthood before they go off into the world by themselves. And then she and Bat would grow old together. It was a life to dream about. And it would soon be a reality. But another need called to Mayu, one that scratched at her throat: thirst. She was thirsty. Waddling forth, she worked her way down to the stream. It wasn't that far off, if she walked fast enough. At her size, walking fast wasn't an option. But she made it to the stream and lapped away. She felt the coolness seep down her throat and right into her belly, nourishing her pups. They kicked away as they felt it which further brought a smile to Mayu's face.

And then a new feeling came. Sprang up like a bite. More like a jolt. It sprang up in her belly and spread to the rest of her body.

"Ow!" Mayu exclaimed, feeling the pain all around her. For a moment ther ewas a pause, and then. "Ow!" Oh god did it hurt! It nipped at her repeatedly prodding onward and making her whole being hellish. She had never felt anything like this before, and she only could guess as to why. Then it hit her. "It's time." she said to herself. The den, she had to make it back to the den. That was her only shot. Sucking in some air, and began to walk. Yet some distance in, the pain welled up again.

"Oh shit!" Mayu cursed. Her breathing became labored, heavy and laden with difficulty. "Please babies," Mayu spoke to her belly, "I know you want to come out but give Mommy some more time please?" she pleaded. But the pups were not hearing it. They wanted to be born and they wanted it now. There was only one thing Mayu could think of. "Bat." she whispered. Then with great force came, "BAT!"

XXX

Bat stopped what he was doing, letting the animal skitter away into the foliage. He had heard it, his name. One thought came to mind. And came to a word.

"Mayu!" With that, he sprang off in the direction her voice had come from. But why the cry? Could it be? "Is it time?" Bat asked himself. He received no answer, but only had his guesses. And so the expectant father rushed off to find his fallen mate. And sure enough, she was fallen. He found her limping her way to the den. "Mayu!" he cried rushing to her side.

Mayu looked up with a relieved grin upon her face. "Bat...they're coming!"

"I know." Bat said, quickly guessing the reason for his wife's cries and weakened condition. Going to her side, Bat guided her along and brought her inside the den.

Once she was inside, Mayu quickly collapsed and let nature take it's course. But the hard work was still up to her.

"Okay what the hell do I do?" Mayu asked herself. The question was more so to Bat, who was dumbfounded and panicking.

"Um...well...push!" Bat managed to spit out.

"Push!" Mayu repeated. "Okay! Got it!"

And so Mayu began to push. Hard with with very much difficulty. Each time she would rest her breath would patter into a series of breaths. In and out, in and out. Out and in, out and in. It was like clockwork and she felt great pain with each act of doing so.

But she did it all the same.

She pushed hard, and with great strength. "I can't do this!" She immediately said as she felt nothing give.

"Yes you can! I'm here with you!" Bat comforted.

Mayu took those words to heart and continued in the delivery. She pushed and breathed, in and out. All the more the pain intensified. Then behind her, she felt something. Something inside starting to move. The pain increased ten fold but something was certainly coming. It was being forced through her opening. Then in no time, something plopped out along with a tiny _"yip!"_

"One." Mayu breathed.

She kept pushing. There was more to come. She pushed and pushed and continued to breathe and soon enough, she felt another movement. In time, it too plopped along with another _"yip!"_

"Two." Mayu continued.

Just one more. Something inside her told her it was one more to go. This was the final stretch and she made certain it would make a mark. She pushed just as before and continued to breathe just as before as well. But she heard the telltale vocalization along with a plop.

"Three." Mayu said with a grin. A new feeling overtook her as she felt a sensation against her belly. Turning her head down, she saw a sight which brought tears to her eyes. There they were, three small black bundles suckling away at her engorged teats. "Bat...I did it."

Mayu watched as Bat swelled with pride. His expression was light, as if his soul had floated away from his body. He couldn't see his children, but he certainly could sense them. Mayu drank in the features of her children, noting them all with precision.

"So what do we have?" Bat asked.

Mayu took a good look, sniffed, and said. "We have two sons and a daughter."

Indeed they did. First there was the oldest, a male. Physically he resembled his mother, but he had his father's black fur. Buy Mayu then noticed a white underbelly. The second was a female, the middle child. Physically she resembled her father and had the same colorization as her older brother. But upon her lower back, Mayu noticed a white patch of fur. Lastly was the youngest. He was jet black from head to toe. No trace of white was on him. Physically he took after his father, but the form of the muzzle was slightly longer, and in time his fur would not be as short. In respects, he seemed like a balance between his mother and father, a perfect merger.

"What shall we name them?" Bat asked looking to his wife.

"What? That's all on me?" Mayu said with a chuckle. "Well Ill name the boys, but I'll give you the honor of naming our daughter." Mayu thought hard about her two boys. First she looked to the oldest. One name came to mind. "The eldest is Wing." It went hand in hand with his father's name. "And the youngest is named Kuro." That went hand in hand with his all black features.

"Your turn." Mayu passed it along to Bat. "Bat sniffed his daughter, taking in her scent. He thought hard about it, but one name made it to the top. "Mina."

"Mina?" Mayu repeated.

Bat nodded. "Mina was my teacher's name."

"And you want to honor her." Mayu realized. "I like it."

Wing, Mina, and Kuro. Their three children. Their puppies. Their new reason for living.

And so the new family spent the night together for the first time. And for the first time in a long time, Mayu and Bat were truly happy.

A/N: Yes! I finally reached this part of the story. And look! I included a scene from Echoes! Well I hope this whole scene was played out well.


	12. Chapter 12

_Some time later..._

The little pup watched the corners and cracks of the den carefully. He was waiting for the little specks to emerge. He had seen them several times, all sneaky and small. Each time he had seen them, he had hunkered away, hiding and whining behind his mother. His siblings would tease him for it. Mostly his brother. His sister was less so in that department, lest they get a verbal chiding from their mother. Their father was more stoic, but the pup found him a source of comfort as well.

He stalked carefully. Steadily, and ready to pounce. Out of the corner in the darkness he could see something emerging. It was small, fuzzy, and black. The pup readied himself to pounce when...

"Kuro! Come here!" a voice called from outside the den.

The little pup jumped, slinking backwards into the light. He was a small pup, black from head to toe, with features that best befitted a mixture between a labrador and a saluki.

The pup sniffed the air and then let out a tiny sneeze. Too much dust.

"Mama!" he called.

And then he turned around and leapt back into the outside. Mama didn't like being left waiting.

XXX

The sun dappled into bits and pieces as they passed through the trees. It was here that Mayu and Bat had left themselves alone with their little family. It was a nice day, and the pups needed some exercise. And that's what they did. Both Wing and Mina play fought against each other, biting and pawing at one another."Where is that pup?" Mayu clicked her teeth impatiently. She, Bat, and the other two puppies were sitting around in a sun dappled clearing underneath a grove of trees. Bat was relaxing, laying out on his side and sunning. However, he didn't put his head on the ground, as it required a lot of vigilance to watch the active bundles of fur. Near him, Wing and Mina tussled in a play fight. They bit at each other with tiny sharp teeth, growling shrill, whiny growls. Every now and then, they'd quit biting at each other and pounce on nearby leaves, tossing them about. After the fearsome leaf enemies had been destroyed, the two would turn their attention back to either other and begin biting once more.

Kuro had been missing for several minutes, and Mayu had decided he'd spent too much time away from her sight and Bat's ears. Despite being the more timid one of his siblings, you could never tell what mischief pups would get into when left to their own curious devices. Wing, for instance, had to be watched at all times or he'd go off and get himself lost. Exploring was good for the puppies– it showed that they were growing up– but there were too many dangers in the area for Mayu's taste. Bat had caught wind of their stinking scents many a time when he'd been hunting; so had Mayu, but they hadn't bothered them. Vulnerable puppies, on the other hand…

"He's around the den. I can hear him coming now," Bat said to Mayu, trying to lift his ears out of Wing's reach.

"He had better come," Mayu remarked. "Kuro may be the best behaved out of this bunch, but he's still a trouble maker in his own right."

"All pups are," Bat replied. Wing had grabbed one of his ears, and Mina had grabbed the other. They were growling and snarling up a storm, and Bat raising his head simply made them bite down harder. Both of them looked like persistent little fleas, their miniature tails and paws barely brushing the ground. Bat gave them a small warning growl when they began to bite harder.

"Let go of your father's ears," Mayu snapped at them. Mina, hearing the command in her mother's voice, let loose and dropped to the ground. She shook her head once before beginning to attack a blade of dead grass, jumping about like a cat on a toy mouse. Wing, on the other hand, simply growled louder and bit in deeper. Mayu sighed, an un-amused look on her face. "He doesn't listen at all. You want me to come over and pull him off?"

"No, I've got it," Bat responded, growling slightly at Wing. He pulled his lips back a fraction, an action that plainly said, You, little pup, need to stop. Wing did nothing but stop his growling. He still kept his teeth set in Bat's ear. Just as Bat was about to give him a small nip on the belly to make him let loose, Kuro waddled out of the trees. Mayu turned to him.

"Come here, Kuro. Where've you been? The den? You should know to stick with your brother and sister. No, don't start to whine. Just come here so mama can pull a burr out of your ear. Hmm… a bit deep in there, isn't it? Never mind. I'll just give you a bath while you're here. Quit your squirming, you."

Bat finally had had enough of Wing hanging from his ear. He reached over and snapped at Wing's tender little underbelly, causing him to yelp and let loose. The snap hadn't hurt Wing; at least, not very much, but it was the dog equivalent of a small scolding. Puppies needed to learn where their boundaries were when they were very small, as the scolding snaps would get stronger with every week they aged.

Wing didn't spend much time sulking, however. He soon set his eyes on another target to antagonize– his brother. In a few energized bounces and prances, he'd come over to Mayu and began biting at his pinned down sibling. It was bad timing for both of them.

Mayu stopped thoroughly licking Kuro long enough to grab Wing by his scruff.

"You, little troublemaker. Come here. Since you have enough time to harass your brother, you have enough time for a bath."

Wing whimpered miserably. Mayu wasn't having any of it.

"I've heard that one before, you little terror. Now hold still. The more you struggle, the longer and worse the bath."

Wing hopefully looked towards Bat, trying to catch his father's attention.

"No," said Bat, as Mina pirouetted around his paws, playfully giving them a few bites and growls, "you do need a bath. You'd have gotten one sooner or later either way." Kuro fitfully squirmed in an attempt to wrest himself from his mother's iron grip.

Wing narrowed his small eyes. This was his father's revenge for something, he just knew it. He made a promise to give his dad a few bites on the tail after his bath was over. Kuro finally managed to struggle free, falling over his mother's leg face first. Mina gave a few joyful barks at her brother's face plant, tumbling and gamboling between Bat's outspread front legs. She paused to give her a father a few halfhearted snaps under the chin. He didn't seem to mind, just raising his head up. There was no scolding snarl from him. Wing growled, a high pitched tumble of pebbles in his throat. Playing favorites indeed! How did Mina get a few snaps in without being growled at? He didn't get the same treatment!

Wing's sulking fit was cut short when a sudden wet weight pressed against the back of his head. His little head was pulled forward and back by the movement, a tuft of his fur sticking up on the back of his head. Mayu licked him again, his beady little ears bulging out. "Hold still, darnit. This is just the beginning, Wing. Struggle later," she scolded.

Bat observed from a distance. "Dear, I may not be able to see, but don't you think you're licking him too hard?"

"Nonsense," Mayu scoffed. "He won't get a proper cleaning if I don't go easy on him, will he? By the way, I see you Kuro. Hiding behind your dad won't exclude you from the cleaning."

Kuro whimpered, crouching behind Bat's back further.

Mina simply smirked.

"Oh I see you smirking young lady." Mayu called. "Don't think you're excluded from a good cleaning."

And then Mina frowned. "Dang."

XXX

The rest of the baths went down without any trouble. Well save for Wing and Kuro. Mina was a lot more receptive to her bathing. And then she was clean. They all were. With that done with, the little family returned to decided to return to their den. The pups wanted to stay out some more, but the parents won out this one. When they arrived however, they were left with a whole different matter.

"Come on Dad! Take me with you!" Wing yipped.

"Wing we've been through this." Bat shook his head, knowing full well the routine with his son.

"But I wanna go! I wanna hunt!" Wing whined.

It was time to gather food, to feed their hungry bellies, but like always, Wing wanted to accompany his father on this little outing. Every time Bat would argue against it, but little Wing wouldn't stop.

"Please Dad? I'll be real good I promise!" The mixed breed pup said bouncing up and down.

Mina and Kuro stood at the ready, uncertain of how to react. Kuro was too timid in regards to hunting, where as Mina was a good girl who obeyed her father.

Bat always won in the end, so she resigned herself to wait, while her older brother sulked.

"Bat. Maybe he should."

There was a new change. Mina listened to her mother's voice cut through.

"Mayu?" Bat questioned.

"Well he needs to learn how to hunt. He's not a little baby anymore. Kuro too."

Kuro let out a whimper as he knew where this was going.

"So you want me to take both of the boys?" Bat asked.

"I think it's for the best." Mayu explained. Kuro then let out his highest whimper as he nuzzled his mother's leg. "Now now Kuro. It's going to be fine. You would have to learn this eventually, and its better to do it now instead of later."

"But Mom! He's a baby! He'll slow us down!" Wing argued.

"Wing! That's enough. You're brother is going with you and your father and that's final."

Wing kicked the ground and looked away. Sure he was happy that he was going hunting with his father at last, but he didn't want his little brother with them. The only one left untouched was Mina. She would stay home while the men went and toiled. More time for her to play. If by herself.

"Don't smile just yet young lady. There is still the matter of you and me." Mayu curtly said.

"What?" Mina questioned.

"While your father and brothers are off hunting, you and I are going on a hunting trip of our own."

"But Mom! I want to stay here!" Mina whined.

"Mina!" Mayu curtly snapped. "That's enough! We're doing this and that's final!"

Bat was about to argue with his mate, but knew his wife was giving him a look. It was a look often delivered in his direction. Despite his lack of sight, he could tell what was what.

And so the family each went their separate ways. Two with one, and one with one. A father with his sons, and a mother with her daughter.

The hunt had begun.

XXX

"Stay low boys. And stay quiet." Bat instructed to his sons. Wing and Kuro did as they were told, though Wing was a bundle of energy. Kuro on the other paw was still apprehensive about the whole thing. Already he missed the safety of the den, missed his mother's embrace. But his father was still a good source of comfort, even on here. He just felt safe with the dog. So long as Papa was there, no harm would come to him. Wing was the exact opposite. He didn't need his parents constant protection. At least he didn't think so. The mixed breed pup was mostly independent.

Wing shifted in place, his paws trembling as he stared at the prizes before them. Birds. Scores of birds flocking down. Wing licked his chops as he imagined the taste of meat against his tongue. One thing that separated Wing from his siblings was that Wing held a considerably large appetite. His stomach let out a grumble as it protested to being empty.

"Shh!" Wing shushed it and looked to the birds. Not a single one had flown. That was good.

"Okay boys. Usually your mother excels at this, but she isn't here. So I'm going to show you how to catch birds." Bat began his instruction.

Catching birds looked like a cinch. One just had to be fast. That's all it took right? Wing's thoughts turned to that. Surely that's what his father would tell him. Oh Wing so wanted to be a good hunter, so he listened well.

"Now first you have to prepare your body, keep it low and still." Bat instructed. Wing did just that, and Kuro too. "Next. You have to keep your nose and eyes to the front." Bat continued. The eye part merely extended to his sons, not to him.

Wing did just as he was told. Eyes and nose ahead. Especially the nose. For the nose he could gather the scent and with the scent came...

 _GRRRRRRNNNNN!_

There it was again. The incessant nagging of his belly. It wanted to be filled. He was about to silence it, but kept quiet for fear of scaring away the birds. Oh why did he have to be born such a glutton? To have such a great hunger that never seemed to be sated.

 _GRRRRRRNNNNN!_

"And then when the moment is right you strike!"

That was all Wing could take. The little pup bolted from his spot and headed towards the birds.

"Wing? Wing wait!" Bat called sensing his son's departure.

But Wing was too far away to listen. The little puppy yipped and barked as he headed towards his targets. His feathery but more than likely tasty targets. His teeth bore open as he readied for the kill. The birds were alerted and began to take flight. But Wing was quicker. He grabbed hold of the leg of one and the struggle began. He drifted up and down as the bird attempted to free itself, but Wing was incessant on hanging on. Too much. He drifted up and down as he attempted to bring the bird to his level. But it was no use for the pup as the bird was older and far more clever than a child. With a final defiant screech, it flapped up and high into the air, leaving a dusty and defeated Wing upon the ground.

Wing lay there for a few moments, mind processing what had transpired. That didn't go as well as he had planned. Well, one needed a plan to begin with, and Wing wasn't much of a deep thinker. If he had an emotion, he acted upon it. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over Wing. It was his father. Bat stared down at his son with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry Dad, I thought I could do it." Wing said.

"Wing." Bat's voice shifted into a chiding tone. "You have to think before you act."

"But I did!" Wing protested. "I thought I wanted it, so I acted on it."

Bat shook his head. Sometimes his son could be a real pawfull.

"Um Papa?" he heard Kuro's voice pipe up. "Are we still going to catch something?" The little pup walked right up to the adult dog and rubbed against his leg.

"Don't worry. We just have to go a little deeper. But I promise. We'll find something." Bat said then looking back down at Wing. "That is if someone would listen well and stay where he's told."

Wing began to chuckle nervously a little, knowing that comment was directed towards him.

A day in the life of this certain family. Least with the men. There was still the matter of the ladies.

XXX

Mayu was alert. Her actions would be precise as she scanned the area for any signs of prey. She was a huntress pure and simple. And as a huntress she had a standard to uphold. But it was a standard that she wouldn't fit in today. No, someone else held that honor.

"Okay Mina. I'm going to start you off with something small." Mayu instructed.

Mina stood by at the ready. But her look was one of hesitation.

"Do I have to Mom?" she whined.

Mayu briskly cut her a look. "Yes! You have to! Now pay attention!"

Mina did as she was told. She knew better than to disobey mother. She hunkered down low, following her mother's advice on how to hunt. There it was ahead, a small shrew. Small prey for a big dog, but for a puppy it was perfect.

"Okay Mina. Focus on that animal, don't think about anything else."

"Right." Mina focused hard, straining her little brain as much as she could. Then she prepered her body, knowing what was coming next.

"Okay...now go!"

And Mina was off. Darting forward and teeth open for the kill. The little pup was quick and soon caught up with the shrew. But the shrew was quicker for it gave Mina a good run. She circled around making her feel a tad dizzy. But she continued nonetheless. That's what her mother would have wanted, and she didn't want to displease her mother. Mama didn't raise a quitter. Even if she wanted to quit right about now.

The shrew stopped circling and ran forward. Confused by the action for a moment, Mina stopped.

"Mina! Follow after it! It's getting away!" Mayu alerted her daughter.

Mina followed after and soon found herself corning the shrew. It stopped, squeaking as it took full notice of the puppy.

This was too easy for Mina. All she had to do was charge forward and grab it, and it would be done. But Mayu noticed something else, and she realized what her daughter was about to do.

"Mina don't!" Mayu called, but it was too late.

Mina leapt forward and then she fell. Yes fell, for the little shrew had been cornered at a cliff.

"Mina!" Mayu followed after in concern. She peered over the cliff and noticed her daughter laying flat on her back. "Mina! Are you okay?" she asked with urgency.

Mina let out a little groan. "Yeah mom I'm fine." Thankfully, it was a small drop. Not enough to even be called a cliff, but it was enough for a small puppy. Mayu breathed a sigh of relief as she realized her daughter was alright.

"Can you help me up Mom?" Mina asked, hope in her eyes. Hope that she knew would be well answered.

Mayu took one look down upon her child and said, "You can help yourself up."

That took Mina aback. "What!? But it's too big! I can't do it!"

"Mina you can do it. I'm not helping you." Mayu insisted.

"But Moooooommm!" Mina whined. "I don't wanna!"

"Mina!" Mayu harshly snapped. The very utterance made Mina recoil. "I didn't raise you to be a whiner! Now move!"

Mina flinched and then rushed herself up the cliff. The moment she did so, she sank down. Her nails digging into the dirt.

"I can't do it Mom!" Mina continued to whine.

"Yes you can! I didn't raise you to be a quitter either." said Mayu.

Mina dug her nails into the ground again and dragged herself up. Bit by bit she did so. All the way up, nails gathering bits of dirt. But Mina didn't give up. No mother wouldn't have it. Mother expected the best, least from her. Wing and Kuro were treated more leniently by their mother, least in Mina's eyes.

"Come on Mina...that's it." Mayu's voice soothe as she saw her daughter's head poking up from the cliff. First the head, then the chest, and then with a mighty throw, Mina was upon the ground, chest heaving heavily. "There? See? It wasn't so hard."

Mina continued to give heavy breaths. This was the most activity she had gotten. "Yes...mom..."

"Now come along, we still have some hunting to do." Mayu directed.

Mina let out a tiny yelp of surprise. She wanted to complain, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Mother wouldn't have any of that.

XXX

The day had passed like a blur. Mayu and Bat had gotten a good hunt in, with their children helping ever so slightly. They had yet to be full grown so their help was rather limited, but they still helped.

The three pups lay in the center of the den, fast asleep and uncaring of the world around the,. Wing was upon his back, bellow exposed and rising and falling with each breath. Mina was on her side, while Kuro was belly down. Mayu watched them sleep, her and Bat keeping a good circle around their pups. With each passing second Mayu watched them, she couldn't help but feel love and pride. She knew Bat felt the same way. These were their babies. Something they had made from themselves.

"Mayu?" Bat asked.

"Yes Bat?" she said, snapping away from her children.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course." Mayu replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Bat looked to the side, something he often did when he was hesitant to say something. "It's just...did you really expect your life to turn out this way?"

That made Mayu think. In all honesty she hadn't. She had expected her life to be devoid of loved ones or even family. But here she was, with a family of her own.

"Bat...I wouldn't have this life any other way." Mayu replied.

A grin played upon Bat's face. The answer had pleased him, yet Mayu could tell something was troubling him.

"Wing went after a bird himself." Bat suddenly said.

Mayu took an interest in that. For a moment she felt pride that her eldest immature son had shown some initiative. "Well that's good right? It show's he's becoming independent."

"Too independent." Bat said.

Wing was definitely knew Wing was the boldest of their children. They had to go out and get him more than once.

"Well we just have to keep reeling Wing in." Mayu decided.

"It's got to be more than that." Bat insisted. "We can't keep them contained forever. They need a bigger lay of land." Bat's face became firm. "We need to move."

"Move?" Mayu said, with some slight aghast into her voice. ""Where?"

Bat's firmness softened. "Ohu."

"Ohu?" Mayu repeated. "Where you came from?" Bat nodded. "But why? Bat we're safe here."

"No, we're not." Bat insisted. "I know you haven't felt it, but I can. There's something watching us. It's been brief, but I can feel it."

"But Bat, the pups love it here. I love it here." said Mayu. Indeed she did love it here. This was where her life had truly begun. Where she had become complete. And now her husband wanted to change that status quo.

"I know you do dear. But this is more than just being happy. It's about being safe." Bat walked in close until he was near Mayu. "Ohu is secure, the pups can grow to be strong there."

Mayu still looked hesitant but Bat was still firm in his position.

"Mayu. You and the pups mean everything to me. I want you, them to be safe. And they'll be safer in Ohu." Bat said with reassurance.

Mayu sat still for that moment. Her mind was moving with Bat's words. It was a lot to consider. Too much even. Before Mayu's mind could be made up, she yawned.

"Bat, can't we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."

Bat too thought for that moment, before he too yawned. "All right." Bat relented.

And so the parents settled down for sleep loosing themselves in it. Their minds soon fell silent. Staying in their protective circle to guard their children. And the rest was the rest.

XXX

The night settled onward without much happening. Mayu and Bat were deeply asleep, Bt giving deep snores while Mayu slept peacefully. In the center slept the pups. They were the epitome of peace, especially Mina. Like a good little girl, she listened to her parents.

"Mina." followed by a nudge.

Mina ignored it and continued to sleep.

"Mina." there came another nudge.

Again, Mina ignored it.

"Mina!" this time the nudge was far more forceful

This fully brought Mina awake. She snorted and shuffled in place before stopping dead upon the image of her brother, Wing.

"Wing?" Mina questioned. Her questioning look quickly turned to annoyance. "Wing! What are you doing up!?" she rasped, not wanting to wake her parents.

Wing didn't answer her and quickly turned to his brother. "Kuro! Come on get up!"

Kuro, ever obedient, fluttered his eyes and was fully awake. "Wing? What is it? Is it morning?"

"No it's still night." Wing answered.

Little Kuro let out a yawn. "Then I'm going back to sleep." Kuro said in a half whine. "I'm tired."

"That's right! We should be asleep!" Mina declared.

Wing gave a tiny scoff. "Fine, be a sissy! But I'm going to go exploring!"

"Exploring?" his siblings repeated.

Wing gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah. I've never been out at night. I think it'll be fun to explore!"

While Wing looked excited, Mina and Kuro looked apprehensive. Kuro was the first to speak.

"But Wing. Mama and Papa don't told us never to go outside at night." Kuro reminded.

"That's right!" Mina piped, but still keeping her whisper.

This provoked a scoff from their elder brother. "Hey if you babies are scared that's fine, I'll just go by myself."

Kuro lowered his ears and head. "I'm not a baby."

"Don't call him a baby!" Mina said in defense of her brother. "And neither am I!"

"Yes you are." Wing declared. "You two are just little fraidey cats. But I'm a big brave dog. So I can go anywhere I want."

As Wing turned to leave, Mina was the first to get her brother back. "Wing don't you dare step out there!"

"Make me." Wing said shooting his sister a smarmy look.

Mina returned the look, being a perfect math to her brother. Kuro stood by timid all the while. The two siblings stared each other down, either neither backing. But then, Wing broke contact.

"Fine, stay here. See if I care." Wing said with a flick of his tail.

"Wing! Don't!" Mina called after.

A conflict arose in her mind. Her brother was certainly walking into trouble, and she wasn't about to let him go alone. She couldn't, she wouldn't. And so against her better judgement..."Wing!" she said bounded off after him. Now Kuro was left alone, feeling very akin to Mina. His siblings were leaving him alone. Well not alone, he still had his parents, but they were asleep. But his siblings were awake, and here he was letting them go out alone. And to make matters worse, Wing's words still rang in his head. He wasn't a baby. And he would prove it. So against his better judgement, Kuro followed after his siblings into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Mina couldn't believe herself. This went against any rational thought she may have held. Yet, here she was. The mixed breed pup lay in the back, while her brothers took the front. Wing specifically took the lead while Kuro was there in between.

"Wow! Isn't this great?" Wing exclaimed with a sigh. The young pup was refreshed to be out and about this evening.

Mina rolled her eyes, looking about the nightlit land. "If you say so Wing."

Suddenly, there was a soft whimper, coming from the middle. Of course, it was coming from Kuro. "W-W-W-Wing?" Kuro whimpered.

"Hmm?" Wing turned around and noticed something about his brother: his eyes were wet and shiny. "I wanna go home!" Kuro piped.

"There there Kuro it's okay." Mina said comforting her little brother.

Wing on the other hand didn't have the same sentiments. "What? Why?! Come on don't be a baby!" Wing exclaimed.

"I'm not a baby." Kuro muttered.

"That's right! He's not! And you're being mean!" Mina defensively said.

Wing made a scoffing sound, "Nothing mean about telling the truth." Wing stated "I mean we're out here where the big dogs roam!"

"Big dogs wouldn't be roaming out at night!" Mina stated.

"Uh huh." Wing retorted.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

 _Sniffle...hnnn...hnnnn..._

That very sound brought Wing and Mina back to attention. Kuro's body shuddered as he took in all of nature around him. "G-G-G-Guys, I'm really scared. I feel like something's watching us."

Mina put a comforting paw to her brother and sniffed the air. It was just how she saw her mother and father do it. "I don't smell anything...I think." Mina couldn't find a scent. Everything smelled similar. That and her puppy nose wasn't quite as good as a full grown dog's.

"Well I don't smell anything!" Wing announced. "You guys are just being babies!"

"We are not babies!" Mina protested. Kuro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well babies get scared, and you guys are scared, so that makes you babies." Wing countered.

Mina held her nose up with dignity. "Well you should be scared. Mommy and Daddy told us it's dangerous out here at night."

"Yeah." Kuro piped.

Wing smirked, still keeping his pride high and feelings up. "Me? I laugh in the face of danger!" Wing declared. Wing was about to do a false laugh to promote his supposed courage, when a shrill laughter suddenly sprang up.

The little pup yelped and quickly scampered over to join his brother and sister.

"W-W-What was that?!" Mina cried.

Kuro began to whimper all the more, leaning in close to his siblings for protection.

"Well well well. Poor little pups lost out in the woods. What are you doing here all alone little ones?" the voice asked, a feminine tone.

"Yeah! Who's asking?" Wing countered, not taking care to mask his shaking.

There came a rustle from ahead, and the pups attempted to follow it. It sounded like it was coming from behind, and then in front, to the side and so far the confusing order it all came in terrified the pups even further. Even Wing couldn't hide anymore. This was scaring him. He was honestly scared.

"Poor poor little dears." the voice said again The pups looked ahead They had centered on the voice being in the front. What they had heard earlier was probably just in their imaginations. "So lost and far from home."

There came another rustle, this time definitely from the front. The rustle came once more, more furious and fervent in its arrival. And then, with a final push something leapt forward. The pups scampered away just as the thing landed behind them. They had never seen the animal before them. It was small, but still larger than them. It looked vaguely dog like, but its snout was more pointed. It's tail was long and bushy, orange colored with a black tip. The creature had a white underbelly and a black nose. The creature let out a snarl which made the pups shiver.

"Mmmmhmmmm...worry not poor little dears." the thing crooned. "You won't have anything to fear any longer."

And with that, she leapt forward, and the pups screamed.

XXX

Mayu jolted awake. She had just gotten through a powerful dream. The kind that abruptly brought you awake. It was one she didn't want to discuss. All she wanted was to be greeted by the image of her loved ones. There was Bat, just ahead of her, sleeping away. And then in the center were...her...pups? They were gone. All of them! Panic gripped her and she fully became awake, fighting back yawn that was springing up.

"Bat!" she nudged her mate, attempting to spur him awake. Bat didn't budge, still snoring away. Mayu nudged again harder, "Bat!" still nothing. One last thing to try. Mayu leaned in close to his ear and then, "BAT!"

That fully got Bat awake. He jolted up, head turning about to find the unseen enemy. But he was only greeted by the scent of his mate.

"Mayu?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Bat the pups!"

"What about them?" And then Bat smelt and noticed their lack of presence. "Where are they?!" Bat asked with panic.

"I-I-I don't know." Mayu said, starting to panic. "I just woke up and they were gone and-"

Suddenly, a scream interrupted her sentence. It came from outside the den. Mayu and Bat recognized it right away.

"That was Mina!" said Bat.

Right away, Mayu jolted outside of the den and began to sniff the air. Bat joined her, all the more fervently as he and her attempted to find their missing children. At last they got a trail and were off in a flash. Two determined parents.

XXX

The pups were in a panic. Never had they faced something like this. The fox, the vixen was relentless as she attempted to catch the pups. The poor pups were so panicked that they didn't know where to go, fleeing in circles and running about without a goal in mind. They wanted to get away, but the panicked portion of their minds made them think there was no place to run too. Wherever they would go, the fox would catch them, and then it would be over.

Then there was a squeal. Wing and Mina stopped, and looked to see their brother Kuro, pinned by the fox.

"There there little one, don't struggle. It will be all over soon." the vixen said with a wicked grin.

Kuro whimpered in fear, awaiting what would come next. Wing and Mina stood motionless, uncertain of what to do. They wanted to do something, but besides uncertainty, fear had gripped them. They were too little lost souls who were about to loose their little brother.

The vixen closed in for the kill, when suddenly, a black bulk rammed against her. The vixen let out a yelp and skid several feet toe the ground. Wing an Mina were shocked but quickly it turned to relief for they recognized the bulk.

Kuro looked up at it and grinned, wagging his tail in full force. "Papa!" he cried.

Bat stood over his son protectively. "Are you okay Kuro?" he asked.

Kuro nodded with a "Yes!" Any fear he once held was gone for he knew his father would protect him.

The vixen shook her head, banishing away the dizziness she had incurred. She looked to her side to notice the large dog before her. "Damn!" she exclaimed. It looked like her dinner plans would have to go postponed. She wasn't dumb enough to take on a dog of that size. Two dogs. Wait? Two dogs? Sure enough, there was a sleek white one running towards her. She could see the fury in its eyes, even from where she was standing. Well she wasn't dumb enough to stand around and await whatever would come. So she took off. But the dog continued to follow after. It ran right past the black dog and kept coming. Soon they both were out of sight.

Wing and Mina quickly scampered up to their father, tails in full on wag.

"Dad!" Wing shouted.

"Daddy!" Mina chimed in.

Bat licked Kuro, inspecting his body for any signs of harm. Or at least as much as a blind dog could. But he hardly looked pleased. Sure he was happy his children was alright, but he just had one thing to ask.

"Alright...whose idea was this?" he asked firmly and point blank.

Mina stepped backwards and gestured towards Wing. Upon having attention full to him, Wing let out a nervous chuckle and turned his head away.

"Wing..." Bat said with a tiny growl.

XXX

The vixen ran with all her might, legs pumping in full force. Silently she still cursed over her bad luck. Such a nice meal within her grasp only to be snatched away by what presumably were the parents. She didn't really get a good enough look to see which one was the mother and which one was the father. Frankly they could be either. But she didn't care, she just wanted to get the hell out of here. Just a little escape to her den to lick her wounds and try again another day. That would all be so simple, if not for the dog on her tail. The same white one, running at full speed and quickly gaining. She had to get away, she just had to. But she knew it wouldn't be that simple. That was further exemplified as she felt something slam into her. She skid across the ground, coming to a stop near a tree. Her vision became dazed as she stared up. All she could make out was a white blur coming towards her.

"Nobody touches my babies." the blue spoke in a low but feminine pitch.

The vixen tried to back away, but still remained focused upon the white blur. Something about the voice put her off balance, and she found it harder to get away.

"And now I'm going to make sure you never come near them again." the blur stated darkly.

And then with that, it lunged, and that was the last thing the vixen saw.

XXX

Bat waited for his mate to return. Kuro hung close by him, as did Mina. Wing stood a few feet feet away, head hung down low. He was still reeling from the reprimand his father had given him. That made him fear his mother's all the more.

"Wing, come here. I want you near me." Bat ordered.

Wing didn't have the heart to disobey, and so he slowly padded over to his father, head hung down low.

Bat kept his nose to the air for a sign of his mate, and then he got the familiar scent, along with something else. He saw Mayu walking down the path. The white furred female soon joined the rest of her family.

"Mama!" Kuro said running up to her. He pawed at her leg, hoping for a shred of affection.

Mayu reached down and gave her son a small lick. Yet as she did, Kuro could feel no joy radiating from it like it usually did. It seemed blank and cold.

"Whose idea was this?" Mayu asked point blank, her expression just as dead as the rest of her words.

"It was Wing." Bat answered.

Mayu stared down at her eldest son. "Wing?"

"Y-Y-Yeah Mom?" Wing whimpered.

"Why on earth did you bring your brother and sister out here?" she asked, voice hardly raising or falling in pitch.

"I just-I just well I wanted to go outside. You know? Like a big dog." Wing explained.

Mayu sighed. "You weren't acting like a big dog son. You were acting stupid!" at last Mayu's voice raised up which made her other pups flinch. For a moment, she felt her anger rise. Anger at letting this happen, and fear of almost loosing her children. She merely looked at Bat and said, "Let's go home."

And so the little family walked off back to their den. Within Mayu's mind, a decision had been made.

XXX

A day, a single solitary day had passed since last night. A day filled with nothing but solitude and lack of interaction. All the pups were still shaken about last night, especially Wing. That was new considering Kuro was the most timid of the pups. One wouldn't expect Wing to be shaken by such things. But he was. Though they had gotten through relatively unharmed, the internal shock had given Wing a fright.

Last night was stupid. He realized that at last. Egging his siblings on, calling them babies, and then the fox. Oh how miserable he felt. And to make matters worse, his parents didn't even bother talking to him about it. Not fully at least. His father had said some words sure, but his mother was strangely silent. His father scolding him was one thing, but his mother was another story. Something about mother's just made a scolding all the more painful. But he was denied that. That alone could be considered a blessing in disguise, but the mere absence of it worried the pup.

Mina and Kuro were in the same stupor as their big brother. They didn't feel it as much as Wing, but it was still the same. Mina was mentally chiding herself for listening to her brother, she was supposed to be the good daughter, always listening to her parents. Kuro was just plain scared, memories fresh of his near death experience. The fox was so close to him, he could still smell its breath upon his face. If his father had been a few moments too late. He didn't want to even think about it. All that mattered was that he and his siblings were safe. Though his parents were being strangely quiet. Were they mad? No, Kuro didn't think so. They easily wore their emotions upon themselves. Well, at least his mother did.

"Wing! Mina! Kuro! Come here!" the pups heard their mother call.

Obeying, all three of them braced themselves for whatever their parents might say. All three of them assembled side by side based on age, oldest to youngest.

"You're father and I wanted to discuss something important with you." Mayu explained.

"Something important?" Mina repeated.

Bat nodded. "Yes, your mother and I have put a lot of thought into it."

This was about the fox, Wing just knew it. They were going to chew them out, dish out some grandiose punishment. Kuro held the same fears as his brother, but kept it low key. At times, Kuro could be the calmest of his siblings, even if he mostly was the most timid.

"You're father and I have been putting a lot of consideration if this place is the best place to raise you three." Mayu began. "And we've been thinking perhaps we should move, to Ohu, where your father came from."

Each of the pups gave a surprised yelp at this bit of news.

"We're moving?" Wing asked?

"To where Papa came from?" Kuro asked.

Mayu and Bat nodded.

"But why?" Mina asked.

"Because Ohu will be safer for you. There will be plenty of other dogs and the food will be more plentiful."

So they were moving because of safety, and food. Two things that very very impotant. Mina was compelled to speak, but Wing beat her too it.

"If we're moving cause of food here, then what's it like in Ohu?" Wing asked, a new more interested light in his eyes. Of course Wing was always interested when it came to food. It was a weak gap that was starting to open

"Good eating." Bat responded. "The rabbits there are plumper since Futago Pass has more mountain grass, and so are the birds. You can catch much more of them, and there's fish too."

"Fish? What are fish?" Wing asked. The interest never fading from his face.

"Scaly, slippery things that live under the water," Mayu said. She had never liked fish to start with– they had a nasty, strong taste, and the scales stuck to your tongue. She'd eaten a dead Bluegill before when she found the carcass floating belly-up by the river edge, and it was the first and last time she tasted fish… something she was grateful for. But the weak gap needed to be broken open. "Some dogs can catch and eat them."

Wing stared at her, tail wagging and eyes wide. His mouth began to water rapidly and splattered upon the ground. Mina recoiled in disgust at the sight.

"Let's go to Ohu...right now!" Wing said excitedly.

"Not right now. We're going to rest up first before we leave." Bat instructed. "Maybe after we've eaten."

At the mention of being fed, Wing licked his cops in anticipation. Both for the coming meal, and what he would find at Ohu.

Mina still recoiled in shock. Sometimes her brother's gluttony annoyed her to the bitter end. Kuro came to the conclusion that perhaps they were moving because Wing was eating all the rabbits?

Wing had been won over, and that simply left two pups. Kuro would go with whatever his parents said, so they didn't worry about him. But there was still Mina.

"I don't wanna go!" Mina decisively said.

"Crybaby spoilsport!" Wing spat.

"I'm not a crybaby! I just don't want to leave our home for stinky Ohu! Someplace I've never been before that's all!" Mina defended. "What's wrong with here? We know all about the fox and we're going to be big dogs in a little while."

"Mina, we've already discussed this, and the decision is final." Mayu stated.

Mina looked absolutely torn. Part of her wanted to argue against this, while the other part of her wanted to obey her parents. Wing could care less now that he knew about the food, but there was one ray of light for her.

"Kuro! Come on. You don't really want to leave do you?" Mina asked.

Kuro fidgeted nervously at his sister's question. "Well I-"

"If you say anything I'm going to bite your face!" Wing warned.

"Um..."

"Kuro!" Mina yelled.

"That's enough! Tormenting your brother isn't going to change anything. We're leaving for Ohu and that's that." Mayu ended the little tirade.

Kuro breathed a sigh of relief, while Wing sat back, content with his mother's decision. Mina was still the one who didn't feel good about this whole thing.

"Can I go get a drink of water?" she asked.

Mayu nodded and looked to Bat. "Dear, would you mind taking her to the stream?"

Bat turned around, and signaled his daughter to follow him. "Come along Mina."

Mina quickly scampered to her father and followed him. The pair were soon out of sight and heading towards the stream.

"Daddy? Do we really have to go?" Mina asked. She had gotten nowhere with her mother, but maybe her father would provide better results?

"Mina. Your mother and I just want what's best for you. And it's better in Ohu." Bat stated, hardly budging in his position.

The mixed breed pup held her head downcast. Like her father, she too remained fixated upon position. "I don't think so."

"Mina." Bat warned.

"I don't wanna go!" Mina continued to protest. "I wanna stay here. I'm scared to go." she admitted.

And that made Bat stop. He stopped right there and faced his daughter. Even without his sight, that hardly diminished the fatherly gaze he held towards her. "Mina. It will be safe. I promise. I'll make sure of it."

Mina's tail began to wag. "Really Daddy? You mean it?"

Bat nodded. "I mean it sweetheart."

That perked Mina right up. "Thanks...I love you Daddy." And Mina meant that with all her heart. She felt so safe with her father.

Bat likewise grinned and gave his daughter a lick upon her face. "Come on, let's get you that drink."

Mina gave a tiny yip and quickly scampered after her father. In short time, they made it to the stream. Mina carefully padded herself up to it and looking to her father first, she then turned to the stream and began to lap. The water cooled her throat and made her feel good. And with that goodness came a new feeling. Sure she still felt some resistance toward going to Ohu, but her father's words and the water in her belly was making her think that perhaps-

"Why hello there."

Mina jerked her head away from the water and before her stood a strange dog. Instinctively, Mina scampered behind one of her father's legs and peered out from behind it.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare your little one. I swear she looks just like you." the dog said in a friendly tone.

The dog lowered his head and gave a friendly pant. "Hey there little pup, what's your name?"

Mina felt torn whether to answer or not, but Bat beat her too it. "Can I help you?" he stated firmly. But half of it was in protection towards his daughter.

The dog lifted his head and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Here I am getting friendly when I haven't introduced myself." the dog flashed a grin. "My name is Abel, and I was wondering if you folks could help me with something?"

A/N: Took longer than I wanted too but I pulled it off. This chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to end things here because I felt it would be more dramatic. Well I think so at least. I gotta say, it is really hard to describe Bat sensing things without reference him seeing with his eyes. Sometimes it's hard to write for a blind guy.


	14. Chapter 14

Bat kept very still as the dog, Abel asked his question. Right away, he didn't trust this new dog. But he was asked a question and felt compelled to answer it. Besides, he was curious.

"Help you with what?" Bat asked.

Abel grinned yet still retaining that coolness. "Well let me just cut to the chase. I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for someone?" Bat repeated.

Mina peered out with curiosity. Like her father, she didn't quite trust this new dog. Something about him seemed off. Even at her young age she could tell that.

"Yeah, a little lost lamb from my flock. Well my brother's flock but I'm co shepherd." Abel said, moving from left to right as he told his tale. "You see we had a bit of a problem and they ran away. We thought they would come back to us, but that doesn't seem like the case. So we're out looking for them." Abel stopped walking and looked towards Bat and Mina. "You haven't seen em have you?" He then noticed Bat's eyes. "Okay, I guess you haven't." And then he looked to Mina. "Well sweet pea, have you seen her?"

Mina hid again behind her father's leg. But slowly gaining her courage, she peered out.

"You'll know her when you see her. She's a white saluki, bit of an attitude problem." Abel described.

Something flickered within Bat. But he did well to keep his expression hidden.

"What was her name?" Bat asked. Part of him questioned why he did so, but he had to press for information. He already had his suspicions.

"Mayu."

Mina let out a tiny gasp. Not entirely noticeable. Just in case, she quickly covered her mouth. She looked up to her father and could see his face was still as stoic as ever.

"Haven't heard nor seen her." Bat lied.

Abel stood solitary for a moment. Did he believe that? Surely he could see through the lie, but it was hard to tell. From his face, he seemed to be considering the possibility, but then he shrugged, turned around and said, "Alright, thanks. Have a nice day."

Bat waited until he could no longer sense him. And then he turned around and left with Mina.

"Don't run Mina, just remain calm." Bat instructed his daughter.

Mina did so. Her father was wise so she obeyed him without question.

The two of them kept a steady but not brisk pace and soon made it back to the den. Mayu sat still, watching as Kuro and Wing play fought.

"You're back." Mayu said as she noticed the presence of her mate and daughter. Mayu was just about to go greet them, when Mina padded up to her.

"We met a dog!" she blurted out.

Mayu blinked in surprise. "What?" And then she looked to Bat. "Is this true?"

Bat nodded. "We did. Out by the stream."

It was a big world, so it was amazing for them to run into another dog all the way out here? Mayu thought it was very odd.

"He asked about you Mommy." Mina suddenly said.

And that made Mayu halt. "What?" she asked.

"He-he asked about you. He said he was looking for a dog and it sounded like you."

"He said he was looking for a saluki." Bat added.

Mayu's mind began to race. There were a lot of salukis in the world. In Japan for that matter. Someone looking for her? Must have been a coincidence.

"What was his name?" Mayu asked. "Did he say his name?"

She asked the question point blank. The utmost certainty had to be obtained.

"Abel." Bat answered.

Mayu's eyes grew wide. She felt her breath go short.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Kuro asked.

"Mom?" Wing also asked.

Mayu felt her world spinning. She could see everything crumbling before her. Her perfect life, the life she had built with Bat, and spread with her dear little pups. Her old life was starting to catch up with her, to spread it all around and take her back to the hell she had crawled out of. Her mind raced for a possibility, an escape. All she could think of was one thing.

"We're leaving now." Mayu declared,

"What?" several voices said at once.

"We need to leave now." Mayu reinstated.

Bat strode up to her. "Mayu? Tell me what's wrong."

Mayu looked to her husband with a serious look in her eye. "We need to leave. Now." she reinstated.

Bat knew his wife was giving him a look. And he knew he couldn't argue with it anymore. "Kids, let's go. We're leaving."

Bat gestured for the pups to move, and they obeyed their father. As they departed, Mina stopped for a moment. She turned around and stared right at the den.

"Mina? Come on let's go." Bat told his daughter.

Mina knew she couldn't stay here any longer, but she had one thing she needed to do." "Goodbye den! I'll miss you!"

And then she turned around and joined her family. Soon, they were out of sight and the den was left abandoned.

XXX

Walking. That's all the family did nowadays. Ever since they had set out on their journey. The journey to their new home. Ohu. It seemed like such a far off place. But it was their goal.

"Are we there yet?" Wing asked, whined more like it.

"Not yet son." Bat replied.

Wing grumbled and plopped himself down. "I'm tired of walking." he whined.

"Wing keep moving, we have a long way to go." Mayu instructed. She was driven in this all the way. But she was quick to forget they were just young pups, not used to this level of travel.

"Mama? I'm tired." Kuro pleaded.

Mayu stopped and picked her son up. "Here baby." Mayu said as she placed her son upon her back.

Free rides? Well Mina had something to ask as well. "Mommy? Can I have a ride too."

"Mina, Kuro is smaller than you. You're still strong." Mayu said denying her daughter a ride.

With that road closed, Mina turned to the one other who would help her in her plight. "Daddy?" she pleaded.

Picking his daughter up, Bat placed her upon his back. Mayu groaned a bit, not liking that.

"Mayu she's tired." Bat excused. "Wing?" he offered to his son.

Wing got right up and held his head high. "I don't need a ride! I'm not a baby!"

And then the little family got back to walking. And they walked and walked and walked, and walked for who knew how long? The walking stretched on into days, and it was on one day, the family had had enough.

"MAAAAAA! I'm tired!" Wing whined.

Mayu didn't bother reprimanding her son. She too was tired. And looking above, it was getting late. It was dawning on her soon that they would need to find shelter. The trees surrounded them on all sides, and they could see no such thing in sight.

"We should keep moving." Bat urged. They still had a ways to reach Ohu, and they wouldn't do to stay out in the open. Lest something or someone found them.

And so the family walked and continued onward until they at last came to a stop. There in front of them lay a sight that relieved and shocked them. Well the family members who could see that is.

"What is it?" Bat asked.

Mayu looked towards the sight and she recognized it well. "It's a house." Indeed it was, well a farm more like it. There was a house, but there was a larger building next to it. It was separated in a patch of land where the trees didn't grow. A huge clearing that connected to a road. This brought back memories for Mayu. But she didn't have time to be lost in nostalgia.

"It's a house." Mayu answered.

Kuro peered curiously out form behind Mayu's leg. "What's a house Mama?" he asked.

"Houses are where humans live." Mayu replied.

Humans? That alone didn't sit well with Bat. He sniffed the air and frowned. "I can smell smoke, we should keep moving."

Bat turned around and ushered to his family to follow him. Sure enough, there was smoke rising from the chimney, indicating that people were home. Mayu nearly followed, but this place was too good to be true. "Bat we should stay here. That building next to the house could shelter us." Mayu reasoned.

Bat grumbled, shaking his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Bat. I know what you think about humans but the pups are tired and it's getting dark." Mayu presented the case.

Bat thought for a moment, considered his wife's words. He didn't like it but he cared about his family's well being. Bat's body relaxed and turned around to face Mayu. "One of us should check it out. See if it's safe."

"I'll go." Mayu immediately said.

Kuro gave a yelp of surprise and ran to Mayu's leg. He rubbed against it whimpering all the while.

"I'll be fine baby I promise. I'll only be gone for a little while." Mayu lowered her head to lick her youngest son. Kuro took the lick and allowed his mother to go. "I want all of you to stay near your father okay?" The pups nodded and Mayu was off.

The house was a distance away. Not too long, but it had some ground to cover. She kept a steady pace, not too slow and not too fast. Even though everything seemed deserted, she still had to be careful. Soon the house was within her grasp and she stood near the porch. But that wasn't her target. No, there was still the building next to it. Something inside her told her it was shelter but she had to make sure.

"Hey you!" Mayu flinched as she heard a voice. It was male and gruff.

Turning to her right, she saw a black and white head poking out of the barn building. Slipping out, Mayu could see it was a border collie.

"Yeah I see you." the dog said, "Sneaking around and pretending no one can." The dog examined Mayu and noticed something key she was missing. "No collar eh? You're one of those wild dogs aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Mayu replied.

"Don't play innocent with me. You wild dogs are all the same. Leaving whenever you want. Acting like you own everything. Thinking you can just waltz into someone else's property." The dog got into Mayu's face. Mayu could feel his hot breath. "I want you gone ya hear?"

Mayu was a tad intimidated by the dog's words, but she knew what she had to do. For her family's sake. "Sir. Please listen, I have a family. We've been walking forever and we need a place to rest for the night."

"Yeah yeah." the dog said in an uncaring tone.

"Sir please! I have three pups. The youngest, he's so small and tired. Just for tonight please." Mayu pleaded.

Mayu noticed something when she mentioned the word "pups". There was a shift in the dog's tone as she spoke that.

"You have pups?" the dog asked, his voice softer.

Mayu nodded. "Yes, two sons and a daughter."

The dog craned his eyes and looked on ahead towards the back. Mayu followed him and she could see the faint colors of her family.

"That them?" he asked.

"Yes." Mayu answered.

The dog considered something for a moment, a choice. And then he reached it. "All right fine. Just got to check in with the missus, Go gather them up." the dog instructed.

"Thank you." Mayu grinned, and she bounded off to gather her family. As soon as she gathered them up, the group headed towards the barn. The little family slowly edged the door open and snuck inside.

"Is that them dearest?" a female voice asked.

As soon as Mayu entered, she heard several squealing yelps and noticed a female border collie sitting in a basket.

"Yeah it's them." the male dog answered. Though he still didn't seem any better. Just as grumpy as ever.

The female border collie looked over the new dog family, especially towards the three small pups. "Oh goodness those darlings are so lovely. You must be so proud."

Mayu grinned to herself and held her chest out. Indeed she was proud.

"Yeah yeah just get inside. Don't want our masters to see you." the male dog grumpily said.

A grumble escaped Mayu. Honestly, she was getting tired of the dog's grumpy attitude.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just been on edge since our pups were born." the female waved her paw off.

"You have pups?" Mayu asked, and then she fully realized what was in the basket the female was sitting in.

"Yep! Home grown! Future pets all around!" the male dog said proudly.

Right off the bat, Mayu could tell this dog was proud of his status as a pet. The collar around his neck was a good sign of that. She was engrossed in it, staring at it, a reminder of what she could have once had. What she once wanted. Back when she was a pup and thought that a human owner would be her deliverance from the streets.

She didn't noticed Wing bound towards the basket and peer inside.

"Wing!" Mayu called, but it was too late.

Inside the basket, Wing saw five small wriggling black and white bundles of fluff. Wing gazed in awe at them. It made him think, and it made him wonder if he and his siblings had been this small when they were born?

"Wow." Wing awed.

"Hey you git!" the male border collie barked.

Wing yelped in surprise and bounded off the basket. As soon as he hit the ground he lowered his head and took on a sulky tone. "Geez, I was just looking."

"Wing get back here." Mayu beckoned.

Wing obeyed his mother and went to her. As soon as he did, he started gabbing to his siblings, obviously about what he had just seen.

Mayu had to chuckle at that. It was so nice to see the kids so engrossed about something.

"Now remember this is only for tonight. We aint running a kennel here." the male dog said.

"We understand." Bat replied.

"Thank you for everything." said Mayu.

The family gathered in a corner and settled down for the night. As they did so, their minds began to wander and drift before they finally settled down into sleep.

XXX

"Hello?" Mayu called out in the darkness. It surrounded her on all sides, endless and foreboding. "Is anyone there?" She called again, and nothing. She continued forward running at full speed. As she got closer, she noticed something standing out amongst the dark: a white splotch of color. It began to clear the closer she got. And as soon as she was close enough she recognized the shape. "Mao?" Sure enough, there he was. Back turned to her, but it was indeed her brother. "Mao!" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You can't save them." Mao's voice spoke.

"Mao?" Mayu questioned.

And that's when Mao turned around and Mayu got a good look at his face. A great gash lay open upon his neck, and from his eyes flowed years of blood. "Just like you couldn't save them."

And then the image changed. Before her stood a body, limp and covered in blood. She recognized it immediately. "Bat?" The horror in her eyes became shiny as tears flowed more freely. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her right and saw three shapes slumped closer together. Like Bat, they were also covered in blood.

"Wing...Mina...Kuro!" Mayu cried. Everything spiraled around her as she felt her world ending.

"You couldn't save them all. They're all dead now."

Mayu shut her eyes and tried to close her ears. "Stop it! Stop it!" she begged.

"Guess I'm all you got now eh May May?" That very voice made her open her eyes, and staring back at her was him.

"Cain!"

The dog smiled and leaned in close. "Come on May May. I'm waiting for you." Cain chuckled, and then Mayu screamed.

XXX

Mayu's eyes opened with a jolt. Slowly her surroundings adjusted and she noticed she was still in the barn. She remained still, breathing heavy. Her eyes at last fully adjusted to her surroundings. She looked beside her and saw her mate Bat sleeping soundly. At his side lay Mina and Wing. Wing was upon his back, belly flayed to the open world, while Mina was curled against her father. Looking down as her own side she noticed Kuro. Suddenly the air felt constricting and she had to get some air. Gently getting up, she headed toward the door and edged outside. The cool night air greeted her and the stars looked down on her. The moon shone brightly and for a moment, Mayu felt better. But she still couldn't shake off something.

"Mama?"

She looked behind her and creeping out of the door was Kuro. He sleepily blinked his eyes and walked closer to his mother.

"Kuro? Honey. You should be asleep." Mayu cautioned.

Kuro yawned deeply but stood at his mother's side nonetheless. "I couldn't sleep if you weren't there." Kuro said leaning against his parent's body.

Mayu smiled. Kuro was the youngest and he always needed the attention of his parents. His mother especially.

"Why are you out here Mama?"

Mayu smiled down at her son and then looked up at the sky. "I couldn't sleep either. I just needed to be outside."

"Oh." Kuro replied. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

Mayu nodded. Her thoughts recoiling at the mention of her dream. "Yes. I did."

"You wanna talk about it?" Kuro asked.

She could just sense the caring in Kuro's voice. She knew Kuro loved her more than anything and she wanted to put her baby at ease. "I was dreaming about your Uncle Mao."

"Uncle Mao?" Kuro repeated. He had heard of his uncle a few times before, but not enough to gain a good understanding of him. But Kuro was curious. "What was he like?"

Mayu's thought became pleasant, as she thought of her late brother. "Your uncle, he was kind, caring, he hated to see the people he cared about suffer, and he was always there for me." That was Mao in a nutshell. And it made her thoughts turn. Turned from happy to sad.

"Do you miss him?" Kuro asked, concern still in his voice.

Mayu sniffed. "I do. I miss him everyday." She felt a lick against her leg along with a rub.

"I wish I could have met him." Kuro lamented.

Mayu felt something trickle down her face. "Me too." As sad as she felt, Mayu still had something important. "But I have you, your father, and your brother and sister. You four are the real light in my life." she said smiling down at her son.

"What does that mean Mama?"

Mayu lowered her head until she was close to her son's face. And then she gave him a great big lick. Kuro giggled from the touch as he could fully feel the emotion his mother now felt.

"It means I love you more than anything in the world."

Sometimes Mayu felt she wasn't prepared to be a mother. She didn't have a good role model to emulate. She could hardly remember Cross. It was so long ago that sometimes she had trouble picturing her face clearly. When she first found out she was going to be a mother, she was afraid. Afraid she would screw it up. But seeing Kuro, she knew that she was doing pretty damn well. And so, mother and son went back inside and settled down into sleep. And they slept until the morning came.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke yawned sleepily, stretching his legs and flicking his ears back. The sun warmed his apricot coat, making him feel even more droopy. He tried to keep his eyes open.

"I don't need Weed or GB to come by and see me sleeping on watch. But the sun is making me so tiiiirrreeeeed…." his last word drifted off into another yawn, and he smacked his mouth together several times. Sasuke had always had a habit of talking to himself, and it hadn't changed when he'd gotten to Ohu. Now he just made sure to speak to himself only when he was alone.

Sasuke drooped in the warm air. He was supposed to be on watch duty, but the place he'd been positioned sentry at just so happened to be on top of a warm, flat rock under some indirect rays of sun. The perfect place for a dog to fall asleep.

"Ach, ach!" Sasuke say, shaking himself and pulling himself back up. He blinked rapidly. "I hate guard duty, but I have to stay awake. There could be bears. Or invaders. Or monsters. Or maybe–"

A squirrel screeched, bounding through the branches and making Sasuke jump with a surprised yelp. He hunched down, shuddering for a second, before he pulled himself up.

"Stupid squirrel! Go somewhere else!" he barked. The squirrel made a few chattering noises before vanishing.

Grumbling to himself again, Sasuke looked out from the hilltop he was positioned on. Futago Pass was full of sharp little hills that rose up to almost ninety degree drops. But it didn't stop trees from growing on them. They covered the back of the hill, climbing it and leaning over the edge. Rough green shrubs and bushes grew on the more level areas around rivers or in the break between hills. Right now was barely after midday, and the sun was still shining vigorously through the trees, forming sharp patches of light.

Sasuke was around the side entrance to Futago Pass.

A rather long way from Gajou for just a sentry mission, that was to be sure. But he didn't really care. GB, Ken, and Rocket had taken to teasing him about his "cowardly" nature from being a pet dog, and he had had enough of it. They were being just as bad as John had been when Sasuke had first met Gin. Okay, so maybe not quite that bad. Very few dogs could match up to the arrogance level John had been. But John was a hero, and a deceased one at that, so all was forgiven. On the other hand, GB, Ken, and Rocket certainly weren't heroes. Sasuke snorted, inhaling some pollen. As a result, he huffed several times before sneezing heavily.

"Aaa… aaa… ACHOO!"

Sasuke sniffed, pawing at his nose. "Stupid pollen." He sniffed a few more times. "Only bees need pollen, not dogs."

He looked down the steep hill. Rocks poked out of the side, grass growing between them. The ground sloped out to a flatter position after the hill, going forward for around twenty or thirty feet before it was funneled between two more edge hills. A thin tunnel. He twisted his head to look at it. It really was small. No monsters or armies were certainly going to come through that. In fact, there was nothing threatening whatsoever about the forest.

Sasuke sighed. "This really was a waste of time… I wonder what GB's doing. Probably stuffing his face along with Rocket and Weed and Ken, and laughing at me. Why'd I have to volunteer to come here? They were just teasing, and trying to get someone else to take the job."

He flattened his ears against his head, drooping. The group had only been messing with him when they'd teased him about being a coward because of his pet dog history, but he still took it harder than he was supposed to. He was sick of hearing about all of his companion's exploits. Whenever he tried to pipe up, and remind them that it was he who had told Gin about Weed, he was simply pushed aside. Not in a bad way. Just in an amused poking-fun way. But he wanted something to gloat about, too.

So when someone said they needed a sentry for the outskirts of Futago Pass, though not too far from the ruins of Gajou, Sasuke happily volunteered, taking the time to mock everyone else before he left. They had enthusiastically responded, yelling at him that he was an idiot for doing the work when he could've taken something else, and then telling him not to get eaten by a bear before his shift was over. Sasuke had insulted them back before vanishing into the Futago Pass forest. GB had said the job was boring, but he would show him! He'd hold off an invasion… or spot a dog… or kill a rabbit… or kill a butterfly… or see something actually move…

Okay, so the job was incredibly boring.

But not-so-deep down, Sasuke really didn't want anything to happen. He couldn't fight very well; insecurity was still a large element for him when it came to physical abilities. Why hope for something exciting to happen when the exciting thing would more than likely result with dead or taken prisoner by some foe? Best not to tempt fate.

Sasuke yawned yet again, this time finally deciding to give in to some of his natural urges. He stretched his front legs out, chest scraping the ground, and then settled down, back legs coming down last. In fact, he had laid his head down and was ready go to sleep when he heard the leaves crunching.

Annoyed, he opened one eye. "The squirrels really need to stop bothering me…"

There were no squirrels. Instead, the crunching noises came from a short distance away. The path between the hills. In fact, Sasuke could hear voices, and the approaching sound of tromping feet. Someone was coming.

For a moment, Sasuke was stunned. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. _Of all the times for strangers to appear…!_ Sasuke leapt to his feet, fur bristling. His tail lowered, almost coming in between his legs. He swallowed. Maybe they were friendly. Lots of dogs came to Ohu now, and none of them were evil like Hougen had been.

The rustling noises came closer. To Sasuke's further horror, he suddenly realized that there was more than one dog– maybe four or five! A group! Some spies! His tail completely dropped down, curling inward to the point that it brushed against his belly.

"Aw hell, what should I do, what should I do–"

A black nose peeked around the road corner, followed by a black muzzle. Some white ears came into view. Sasuke needed no more prompting. He lit off, running as fast as he could down the other side of the hill. Yes, he should have stopped and confronted the dogs, but he was attacked out here, there was going to be no one to help him– particularly if he was outnumbered.

Tongue hanging out of his mouth, Sasuke ran for all he was worth, easily weaving through the trees thanks to his size. He needed to warn Weed– there were strangers coming to Ohu!

XXX

Peace. It was such a fleeting concept. Whenever it sprang up, it ended just as quickly. Weed had come to learn that, ever since he had taken the path of a soldier. As soon as one enemy fell, another was there to take its place. Not to say that he didn't enjoy peace when it came. He certainly did enjoy it and savored it. Even if it was fleeting, he wouldn't waste it. He would take this in and enjoy it.

"Got to enjoy this little break." GB said with a yawn.

Weed chuckled in response. "Yeah, we do."

For a moment, Wing closed his eyes, and in his mind he could see the battles of the past. Hougan was an enemy that was etched into his mind. Sure, he probably wouldn't be the last, or even the worst, but he had certainly left a mark. What was it the veterans called it? Old battle scars? The veterans. Those who had taken down the demon bear Akakabuto. The bear that took numerous dogs to bring down. All before his father ended it with one attack.

Sighing, Weed joined his godfather and relaxed himself. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

GB yawned again. "Oh yeah. Frankly it makes me want to curl up and take a nap." the older dog looked to the younger. "Want to join me?" he asked.

Weed shook his head. "No you go ahead."

Honestly, Weed wanted to be on his toes. For some reason, he felt that something was going to happen.

"Leader!"

Yep, he knew it.

Weed narrowed his eyes to see the approaching shape of Sasuke heading towards him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke came to a stop right in front him, breathing. "Leader...strangers...have come."

"What?" Weed inquired.

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath. "Strangers...I saw them coming to Ohu...they'll be here any moment."

Strangers? Here?" This surprised Weed, as well as GB. So much that the english setter was now fully awake and attentive.

"What do we do?" GB asked, a slight nervous tone in his voice. Not too much, but he was clearly not in the mood to fight anyone.

Weed considered it for a moment. What should he do in this situation? What would his father do? He didn't want to fight, but what if these strangers posed a threat to Ohu? He considered, and considered some more, before he finally came to a decision.

"We should greet them." Weed simply stated.

"What?" GB asked.

Weed looked to him. "Well we have to see if their a danger or not. We can't just assume they mean harm." He then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Did you get a good look at them? How many are there?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry, but I didn't get a good enough look."

That was all they had to go on. Well, it was better than nothing. And so, the trio departed ready to face whatever was coming.

XXX

Bat came to an abrupt stop. His senses were on full alert. He back arched and his fur began to rise. A low growl escaped him.

"What is it Bat?" Mayu asked.

Bat didn't look to her. He kept his glance ahead. "Something's here."

Upon hearing that, the pups each gave a little yelp and crawled behind their mother. Mayu looked concerned over what her husband had said, so she too cast a protective stance over her young charges.

Bat could sense it, something was coming closer. And the closer it got, the more risked it presented to his family. All the parental urgings swelled up inside him and he felt ready to burst. When it was at its apex, he did the only thing that came to mind. He leapt forward, teeth bared and paws out. Something impacted against his body as he pinned it to the ground. Bat snarled as he readied to help his family.

"Get him off of me!" Someone fearfully cried.

Obviously this one wasn't very courageous. Bat could tell that right away. He readied himself for whatever came next.

"Bat?"

And then Bat stopped. He dropped his guard for he recognized that voice.

"It is Bat." came another voice.

Bat recognized it as well. He sniffed the air and found familiar scents all around him. A word came to mind, one he hadn't used in a while. "Leader?" he asked.

Bat felt no animosity in the air as he took the scent in. Indeed, it was the dog he called Leader.

"Yeah Bat it's me." Weed answered.

Bat looked down, though unable to see, he quickly got off of whoever he had pinned. "Sorry about that." Bat apologized.

"Hey no problem." Sasuke said with a hint of nervousness. "No harm done."

That was good. Last thing Bat needed to do was cause any problems upon his return. He had left so abruptly that he wasn't sure what sort of ill feelings he left behind. But there was nothing ill here. Just relief. He could sense it.

"What happened to you? Dogs were wondering where you went." GB said.

Bat lowered his head, "Leader, I apologize for leaving without a word."

Weed shook his head and raised up a paw. "That's alright. It's just good to have you back. Where have you been?"

Before Bat could answer, he felt something from behind.

"Bat, are you okay?" Mayu called as she stepped into the clearing. She came to a stop when she noticed three strange dogs. Her first instinct was the growl for she thought they were attacking her mate. But thankfully, Bat put an end to that.

"Mayu wait! These are my allies. They're from Ohu!"

Mayu stopped and blinked. These dogs. These were the fabled dogs of Ohu? Honestly she wasn't sure what to expect, but these dogs looked really young. Only two were adults, and she could already tell she was older than them.

"Everyone. This is Mayu, my mate." Bat introduced.

"Mate?!" A collective cry surged through the three dogs.

GB raised an eye. "So this is what you were doing? Out picking up a girl?" GB said with an impressed glance. Mayu was pretty easy on the eyes he had to say.

Just then, several yips came from behind Mayu and out were Wing, Mina, and Kuro.

Upon seeing the three puppies, Sasuke cocked his head back in shock. "And got busy I see."

Bat blushed a bit. "These are our children, Wing, Mina, and Kuro." He said gesturing to each respective one.

"Yo!" Wing barked.

"H-H-Hello." Kuro stammered.

Mina bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said politely.

Weed, GB, and Sasuke were all speechless at the sight. They were unbelieving that Bat of all dogs would father pups, let alone have a mate.

"Oh Bat their so cute." Weed said with an amused tone.

Bat had to feel proud of that. Heck he was proud of his entire family. "Leader, I apologize for leaving, but I humbly ask that you allow my family to stay here in Ohu."

"Wait? Leader? This kid?" Mayu asked.

She took a good at Weed. Noted his age. This was the leader of Ohu? A kid? Mayu couldn't believe it, let alone why anyone would entrust their lives to a child. But she didn't want to argue. Not when her family had found a new home for themselves. Their safety mattered the most to her.

"Of course! You're all welcome here." said Weed.

Bat raised his head and grinned. "Thank you."

Well that was settled, the pups were ready to explore. And who better than the lead dog? Wing, Mina, and Kuro all bounded over and swarmed Weed.

"Gee mister? Are you really the leader?" Mina asked.

"You're just a little kid." said Wing.

"What's it like being the leader?" Kuro asked,

Weed chuckled amusingly at the sight. Everyone had a good chuckle. Especially Mayu. For once, she felt safe, that everything would be alright. They wouldn't find her here. Certainly.

XXX

So this was Ohu? The family had never seen such a sight as this. Well Mayu maybe. The plethora of dogs, the wide open spaces. Honestly it reminded Mayu of Cain's camp. The only difference was she didn't feel the fear in the air. She felt something different, but she couldn't quite place it. But the best way to describe it would be peaceful strength. Everything was peaceful, but there was a strong air about it. She had heard the stories, but she didn't quite know what to expect. But here they were, and they would just have to see how the rest would go. Mayu was so enthralled by the sight that she didn't notice her pups scampering off.

"Pups! Come back here!" she called.

But they were too far away too notice. Mayu shook her head and began to work her way through the crowd.

XXX

Wing skittered about taking in all the new sights and sounds. He had never seen any new dogs outside of his parents, so everything was fresh to him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see where he was going. Something suddenly bumped against his head. Wing gave a small "oof" as he shook his head.

"Hey watch it!" Wing snapped.

He looked over to who bumped him and noticed something: it was another puppy! It was a small golden brown Akita/Great Pyrenees mix. Once both puppies noticed each other, they began to sniff one another. Both realized the other's age and finally took it in that they were facing another puppy.

"Woah! You're a kid!" Wing said in amazement.

The other pup cocked his head up. "So are you!"

Both canines wagged their tails and panted their tongues.

"Are there other puppies here?" Wing asked.

The other pup shook his head. "Nope, just me and my siblings."

Wing lowered his body. That was disappointing. But at least he had this one pup to play with.

"Wow, I've never seen any other dogs besides my parents and brother and sister." Wing said, "It's good to meet you...what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kin." the other pup said.

"I'm Wing." Wing introduced himself. "We just moved here."

"I was born here." Kin said.

"I was born in a tree." Wing added.

Kin chuckled at that."That's cool."

"Yeah it was nice, but this place looks cool." Wing admitted.

"Yeah Ohu is a great place!" Kin said, I can show you around if you want."

"Wing!" Mayu's voice cut through.

Wing winced upon hearing his mother's voice. He turned around and saw her ever white furred approach.

"Hey Mom." Wing muttered.

"Don't "hey Mom me", you know full well not to run off like that. Not after last time." Mayu scolded.

Wing held his head low, Geeze Mom I'm sorry. I was just talking with this other kid."

Mayu noticed Kin. "Hello Misses Wing's mom." Kin said hoping to lighten the mood.

"His name is Kin, Mom. Can we go play?" he asked with hope.

"Yeah I can show you around Ohu!" Kin piped.

"Can he Mom please?" Wing yipped.

Mayu noticed something about her son. He looked happy. It was a new kind of happy. One she hadn't noticed before. Wing seemed eager about this new pup, more so whenever he played with Mina and Kuro. It made sense considering Wing was interacting with a pup who wasn't related to him. Why it seemed as if Wing was making a friend. Friends were important, and it made her think of Reggie. Reggie had been a good friend and it hurt when she and her brother lost him. And so Mayu made an important decision.

"Well, I think that would be fine son." Mayu decided.

"Really?" said Wing with excitement.

Mayu nodded. "Yes, but don't stray too far okay?"

"Right Mom! Thanks! Come on Kin let's go!" Wing said to his newfound friend.

The two pups were off into the crowd. Mayu shook her head with a smile. She was glad her son was happy. That just left her other two pups. Mina and Kuro were together when they ran and seeing as they were less adventurous than their older brother, so they probably didn't stray far.

What could go wrong?

XXX

Mina and Kuro yipped and barked as they maneuvered around. One trying to overtake the other in distance. They were so enthralled that they didn't watch where they were going. Mina found that out first hand. Without knowing, she bumped right into something. Mina fell back landing on her rump.

"Mina are you okay?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mina answered. "I just hit something."

"Are you okay dear?" a voice suddenly asked. Upon hearing it, Mina immediately got to her feet. She looked up and saw a leg of white. Going further up she saw the body attached to it. Upon seeing this new dog, her first thought was her mother. The dog certainly looked like her. The same long ears, the same stringy white fur. Only difference was the red collar around her neck, that and the aged face. This dog was old, the oldest Mina had ever seen.

When Mina realized she had bumped into someone, she immediately bowed her head. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The old dog chuckled in an elderly female tone. "Oh that's quite alright. It was an accident."

Indeed it was, and Mina suddenly felt very good about this.

"Well I haven't noticed you two here before, are you new?" the old dog asked.

Mina nodded. "Yeah my parents just brought us here."

"Well welcome. I hope you dears enjoy it."

"Mina! Kuro!" Mayu's voice called.

"Mama!" Kuro called. "Over here."

Mina turned around to see her mother walking through and to them. "There you two are. Honestly what have I told you two about running off?"

Both Mina and Kuro lowered their heads. "Sorry." they chorused.

"Now come along you two we have to find your father and-" As Mayu spoke, she found her eyes trailing up and coming to a stop. Words parting from her lips trailed off and she found herself faltering. Her eyes focused on who lay before her. Right in front of her lay a dog. An old female from the looks of it. But when she gazed, it was like looking into a mirror. Mayu could almost swear she was standing before herself. Save for the age, this dog was a dead ringer for her. The same ears, the same face, even the same eyes. A expression of pure perplexity shined upon her face. The same could be said for the other dog. Why was this so familiar? Mayu asked herself. There were other saluki's in the world but something about this seemed wrong. Then she noticed something else. Around the neck was a collar, a red collar.

And then, something inside her clicked.

"No...no..." Mayu muttered.

This wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"You...you're her...you..."

She was dead. This was a dream. This had to be.

The elder dog seemed confused. She too felt something, but couldn't quite place it.

She had forgotten. She didn't recognize her. How could she? One name came to Mayu's lips.

"Cross?"

And there it was, a flint of recognition. The dog had heard her name and recognized it.

"Cross." Mayu said again.

Cross looked on at the younger dog, feeling the emotions swelling up.

"Cross."

An emotion began to rise. Burning up and getting hotter by the minute

"Cross!"

Mayu gritted her teeth, feeling the growl within her. And at last, she let it out.

"CROSS YOU FUCKING TRAITOROUS BITCH!"

Cross winced at the outburst, and Mayu could feel all eyes on her.

"WHEN YOUR A MOTHER YOU ACTUALLY COME BACK! YOU DON'T LEAVE THEM TO ROT SO THEY CAN FIND YOU YEARS LATER!" Mayu screamed.

Both Kuro and Mina whimpered at the outburst, but Mayu paid them no mind. She was merely focused on ahead.

Cross's face filled with dread, as the one wheels began to turn in her head. "No it can't be. You're, you're."

Mayu narrowed her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "That's right. It's your dear daughter here to see you after so long."

A/N: And so we have finally reached this point. Personally I felt that Saaraluna handled it better in the previous version of the story, but I tried to give it my best.


	16. Chapter 16

Emotions were a powerful thing. They could run rampant and cool down in an instant. Many creatures were ruled by their emotions, even the most logical of creatures. The same could be said for Mayu. The emotions that ran through her controlled her mind and willed her body to move. Emotions had a wide range, from happiness to sorrow, but one powerful drive was anger. Anger, rage, whatever it was called, it pertained to one thing. And sometimes one action.

And it was that very action Mayu took.

A snarl was the first thing that escaped her. A perfect conveyance of her emotions. Mina and Kuro each gave a whimpered cry at their mother's action, but more so towards what she did after she growled. Mayu couldn't control what she did. It was as if her mind was on auto pilot. She just did the next thing that came to mind: she pounced. She pounced with teeth bared and a spit laden snarl. All she cared about was unleashing all of her ill emotions on the creature in front of her.

"DAMN YOU CROSS!" she screamed. And before Cross could react, Mayu was on her.

The two dogs intertwined, become a mixture of teeth and fur. Both of their fur, but only Mayu's teeth. Cross did nothing as her daughter attacked her. She took it all but did her best to evade. But she could do nothing to avoid the pain, both physical and mental. Her mind was slowly becoming a blank. Her evasion became less prevalent, and she took it all in the end. Luckily for her, deliverance had arrived.

Two blurs of brown and white rushed past and slammed into Mayu. The adult female was thrown aside as the two blurs attacked her with open teeth. As soon as she registered pain, Mayu fought back. Once again she joined a combination of teeth and fur. Cross rose up still feeling the pain she had endured. But her mental pain still remained. And as she watched the scene unfold, her heart began to break, for no mother could bear the sight of her children fighting amongst themselves.

"Stop." she muttered.

It was too quiet for her sons to listen. Ken and George were on Mayu like a persistent flea. Mayu bit back countering their blows and standing on equal footing. Equal enough that is. With each bite, she could garner an indication of her strength. Her first attention turned to the scarred saluki. Mayu could tell right away that he was stronger than the great dane, and a lot faster too. His sleek shape was a pure indicator of his speed. The great dane was a decent enough fighter. Mayu noticed the scars upon his face. Though the saluki had much more so therefore he had seen his share of brawls.

"Stop." Cross said again, louder, but not loud enough. "Please stop." Cross said again. Once more her words fell upon deaf ears. "STOP IT!" Those words were enough to halt the fight.

Ken and George broke away from Mayu and rushed to their mother's aid.

"Mom!" they both shouted.

"Mom?" Mayu repeated, her anger fading way to dismayed shock.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked.

Cross nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

Though she had to smile at her son's concern, she looked past them towards the other dog, her daughter.

The female was giving the older dog a wild eyed stare, but not just towards her, but to Ken and George. Cross knew what it was, knew it the moment her two boys uttered the word "Mom". The expressions that she could describe were palpable. Dismay, shock, but underneath it all was betrayal.

But that didn't prepare Cross for the biggest surprise at all.

"Mom!" a small voice cut through. She noticed a small black and white saluki pup running up to her daughter, joined by two other puppies.

"Mommy are you okay?" the labrador looking female asked.

"Did they hurt you Mama?" asked the mixed breed pup.

Cross looked to them, then back to her daughter, and again, and again until it finally clicked in her head.

"Oh my god." she said upon finally realizing the connection between her daughter, the pups, and herself.

Cross watched as her daughter looked to the pups, shining with a love that radiated warmth. But that warmth faded back into rage. Rage which was fully centered on Cross.

Mayu wanted to quell the onslaught of mixed emotions that swelled within her. All the rage and confusion and other ill feelings threatened to swallow her whole. So she did the only thing she could think of: she ran. And Cross followed.

There was no destination in Mayu's mind. All she wanted was to get away. She wanted to be free of everything at that instant. She felt like shit put bluntly. A pile of steaming shit.

"Wait! Please stop!" she heard behind her. She knew it was her. That dreaded "her" who had brought her into the world.

How far could she run? That's what Mayu wanted to find out. Running would be so much easier, but the rage inside her needed to be quenched. She had already tried to hurt Cross physically, but not emotionally. Mayu had all this pain inside and she wanted someone else to feel it. And who better than the one who was the prime source of it all?

And so, Mayu came to a stop. Back turned, facing the wind and feeling the burn in her face.

"Please...just stop..." Cross dripped into a whisper.

Mayu stood motionless for a few moments, but she knew "she" was still there. She could feel her air, smell her scent, felt her presence.

"Why?" came the single solitary question.

"What?" Cross said, partially confused, but sensing what was about to be said.

Mayu turned around, face and teeth blazing. In her eyes there were the start of tears. "Why are you still alive?!" she bellowed, ordered more like it. She had to know.

Cross stood there motionless as to what to say. What could she say?

"Well!? Tell me!" Mayu demanded.

Each word made Cross flinch. And that made it all the more harder to speak. She searched for any words to say, picked through her brain for something. Then she found something.

"I-I-I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

Mayu flinched at those words, and she quickly found the resolve to speak. "That's it?! That's all you have to say?!"

No, Cross wanted to say more, but when you were faced in a situation such as this, what could you say? Slowly, Cross softened herself. It wouldn't do her any good to tense herself up like this. She just had to explain herself.

"I know you must have ill feelings towards me." Cross began.

That was an understatement, Mayu thought, but she kept silent, studying Cross's movements.

"But I want you to know...I did...I did what I-"

"What?! Did what you had to do?!" Mayu cut in.

"I...I no...yes...I don't." Cross didn't know what she was saying. What could she know what to say? This entire situation was foreign, and was something she hadn't expected to deal with. Cross sniffed and felt something in her eye, but she blinked it away. "My god look at you." she said calming down. "You've grown so big." Cross continued with an admiring glance in her eyes. So this was her child. It was like looking into the mirror. And it wasn't just looks, but voice as well. Mayu could hear it too, and that made it all the more anger inducing.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Mayu shot. "I want to know how you could do it?! You left us alone! You left us fucking alone!"

Cross's lower jaw quivered as her daughter's words hit her hard. "I didn't-I didn't mean too. I just couldn't-"

"We were just pups! Innocent little pups!" Mayu spat, her words digging the knife even further.

As Cross listened it dawned upon her that she didn't just have one lost child, there were more.

"Well you don't have to worry about my other two brothers! They got sold as son as they were big enough, but Mao and I were left with him!"

"Mao?" Cross repeated, the name unfamiliar with her.

"Your son! Your youngest son. He waited for you that night! But you never came!" Mayu remembered how sad Mao had been when their mother hadn't returned that night. The tears of loneliness and sorrow. "We couldn't take it anymore so we left that man! Those first few nights we were so cold and alone but he still believed you would come back. Even as he grew he still had faith in you. But then he died! He died and you weren't there for him!"

He was dead, her son was dead. Cross knew which son her daughter was talking about. The youngest of her previous litter, the one who clung to her the most.

"But you don't care. You didn't care about any of us! You went off and started a perfect new family and forget all about us!" Mayu declared.

"That's not true!" Cross insisted.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Mayu sank her head down closing her eyes. Her teeth grit as she attempted to drown out Cross's words.

Cross was at a standstill as to what to say next. Her mind played back the beginnings of when this first started, back when she first met those young pups.

"Those pups were yours weren't they?" Cross asked, though she knew the answer already.

Mayu looked up and silently nodded. And then she could notice Cross's face lit up upon hearing that news.

"Those pups...they're my grand-" Cross started to say.

"SHUT UP!" Mayu screamed "Let me set one thing straight! You stay the hell away from my babies! If you even take a breath near them I will fucking kill you do you understand me!?"

Cross stood there silently, taking in all of what her daughter had said. "Please...I'm sorry...can't we start over?" she asked in a plead.

Mayu's face had been etched with anger ever since Cross and her started talking. But now, it became dead serious. "My name is Mayu, and I have no mother. And for all I care, you can rot in hell Cross."

And Mayu was off before Cross could say another word. She ran right past her and back the opposite way.

Cross stood there, her face frozen. She stood there without motion unsure of where to go. But her mind was a ablaze with thoughts, and she let the tears fall.

XXX

Mayu's speed decreased as she progressed further. She didn't care where she was running, she didn't care where she was going. All she wanted was to get away. Run, it was all she did anymore. Running from all the pain and turmoil that etched in her life. She thought she was free of it, but she was wrong. And here it was happening again. She ran and ran until at last she tripped and stumbled across the ground. As soon as she stopped, she let herself lye there. Her breathing became labored as she struggled. In and out she rasped feeling the shortness of her breath. She felt something in her eyes, hot and stinging. She tried to fight them back, to hold them in. But in the end, she let the tears fall. They flowed freely, dripping upon the ground. She dug her head into her paws not wanting the world to see her cry. She didn't want to seem this weak. She was strong, she had endured so much, but even she had her moments of weakness. Yet, she hated it so.

"Mama?" a small voice piped.

Mayu looked up and right in front her lay Kuro. The tiny pup looked at his mother with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong Mama? Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Soon Mina and Wing stood at his side, concern evident in her eyes as well. Behind them came their father Bat, his face etched with the same concern in his face as their children.

And for Mayu, that's when the emotions exploded. She lunged at her kids and wrapped her paws around them drawing them in close.

"All I need is you and only you." Mayu stated. And that's what she believed with all of her heart.

XXX

Cross remained frozen. She didn't have the will to move, or even speak. That wasn't true, she did talk, one phrase coming to mind.

"Males don't cry." she said. "Males don't cry." she said again. "Males don't cry."

But she wasn't a male, and she did cry. She had cried many times after she had joined Ohu. She had cried when Ben was nearly crushed to death by those rocks, she had cried when Minnie had died, and she was crying now. As much as she tried to tell herself, she wasn't a male, and males didn't have offspring come back and call them "mother".

Every Ohu warrior had their own story to tell. Her's was a tale of betrayal. Betrayed by the one she had called "master", and then there was her. She betrayed someone that day. Betrayed her children and everything that it meant to be a mother. When her first litter had been born, she loved them all dearly, and promised to be a good mother. But did good mother's leave their children behind with the one who had broken her trust? The question wasn't an easy one to answer. The accepted answer would probably be "yes", but in a precise moment, sometimes decisions were morally in the gray.

Leaving had been selfish, she couldn't deny that. By all means she could have gone back for her children at least. Yet at the time revenge had been more important. And she hated herself for thinking that.

Though she had told herself it was for the best, she couldn't forgive herself. And now it was coming to a head.

Then there was her second litter. She hadn't expected to start a new family. But it had happened. With Ben she had found true love and that love reflected upon their children. She had raised Ken and George well. She was proud of her sons for they attained all the best characteristics from their father and their mother. Then there was Minnie, her daughter, youngest daughter. Minnie was well loved, though Ben admittedly had a tendency to spoil her. She was the youngest, the one who was easily coddled. And when compared to her brothers, Minnie lacked the fighting drive. She hated violence. She was also easily ruled by her emotions. She tended to panic and let her fear overtake her. Cross supposed thats what led to her death.

Oh god Ken and George! They didn't know about their mother's past. What would they say once they learned? Cross needed to talk to someone. She needed Ben. Nobody but her mate would understand. Though Ben was growing senile, there were still moments of clarity. And she needed such a moment as that.

XXX

"…so that was it, was it?"

Ben quietly looked at Cross. In the darkened spot under the bushes, only darkened blue and green sunlight coming through, everything seemed extra quiet. She could feel his aged and almost blinded eyes focusing on her. Fate and years had not been kind to his sight.

"Yes." Cross found she couldn't look at him. Instead, she focused on the ragged patch of light outside of the arched bushes. Everything seemed as quiet and still as the grave on the inside, here, but on the outside, rapid activity was flowing under the surface. She'd sought Ben out after she'd gotten under her emotions under control… for the moment. They were still there, still softly boiling and simmering, but a lurking threat nevertheless, not an immediate one. Cross hoped to keep them that way.

"I didn't… I didn't expect them to come back." Cross shut her eyes tightly, feeling the hard ground beneath her belly and ribs. "Hell, I didn't expect them to reappear, period! I thought I left them behind when I left behind my owner, when I picked up Akakabuto's scars. When everything just… just…"

"Went to pieces on you?" Ben asked.

A small, hollow grin appeared on Cross's face.

"Exactly."

As she heard some rustling noises outside, Cross and Ben froze, cocking their ears and listening in. Cross's eyes had snapped open at the noise. She'd avoided the group and the soldiers when she'd snuck back to here. It had been hard, but she'd managed it. Somehow.

She'd also managed to avoid Ken and George.

At that point, Ben read her mind. "…Ken and George aren't going to take this well," he said grimly.

"I know they're not." Cross felt the acidic wave in her belly gave a small flip. Suddenly, despite the influx of intense, new emotions that were present in her, she felt like a worn, creased and old dog or beaten carpet. "Neither of them take surprises well, and knowing those two, they'd keep up the fight they took up earlier. They'd continue it till Hell froze over, if they… she… allowed it." Cross paused. "They've got your temper, after all… just not the patience you had with it." She allowed herself a grim and stretched smile. It felt like she had bags under her eyes.

Ben had given a small 'huh' of amusement when Cross had brought the brothers' tempers up, but it had quickly faded into the silence here. This arched bush seemed to devour both warm sunlight and words inside of it. For a few moments, Cross and Ben were quiet, just taking in the sounds and soft rustling of the hundreds of leaves.

"What was her name?" Ben asked.

"Mayu." Cross answered.

Ben flicked his ears back as she abruptly cut off during her statement and changed the end.

"Wasn't there more than one?"

"Two of them got sold. The other is dead," Cross said bluntly.

For a moment, Ben's wide, paled eyes looked surprised, but then he quietly leaned forward and touched his nose to Cross's neck, behind the place her ears hung. Cross said nothing, allowing her eyelids to droop and eyes turn to the ground.

They stayed like that for a few quiet minutes, not saying anything to break the slightly shaking silence around them.

Then Cross sighed, letting the air slide out the sides of her mouth, forcing her muzzle to raise. Ben moved back, lifting his head.

"Ken and George aren't going to like this." Cross's voice wasn't optimistic.

"I know. But they'll get over it; they'll deal with it. I'll help you out in case their tempers rise and they start to do something stupid."

Cross grimaced. It would be just like the two to restart their fight with Mayu the instant something in the memory triggered them.

"Good idea."

Ben hauled himself to his feet, Cross watching him get up. She felt a small spark of nervousness. "You're going to go get them? Now?"

Ben paused in front of the exit from the bushes, light spots on his muzzle and forehead. "The sooner, the better. The longer the two don't know, the longer they have a chance to go after Mayu and the bigger reaction they'll have. Ken and George may be some things, but restrained isn't one of them."

Cross felt her protest get stuck in her throat, bobbing there. "Right." she said. "Find Ken and George."

Ben gave her one last look before wriggling out of the arched bush's entrance and running off. Cross felt the protest slide up her throat and leak out of her mouth.

"Don't," she said.

Her small and quiet voice barely lingered in the air for a few seconds. Ben was already gone.

XXX

"Mom! There you are!"

A surprised Ken barely managed to crawl through the bush entrance, refusing to stoop and shaking the entire thing. Several leaves fell on the ground. Behind him, a bit of white fur shoved against him.

"Move your ass, Ken!"

George head butted him, forcing his large brother to scramble through and barely avoid crashing into his mother. Cross had to recoil for a moment as Ken almost ran into her, but he managed to swerve to the left and ended up shaking the bush ever further. Leaves rained down.

"You idiot, you almost made me run over Mom!" Ken snapped at his younger brother.

George, sharp shoulders already in the bush, neatly pulled his scarred body after him and made a much more quiet and graceful entrance than his brother. He gave a rough flick of his tangled and fringy ears, ignoring his brother's comment, though his ears went back. Ken's flipped backwards and began to flatten against his head, lips going back very slightly.

"No fighting," Cross said flatly, sensing the all-too familiar air of a brotherly quarrel.

Both Ken and George turned their attention to their mother.

"Mom, where have you been? We were looking all over for you but we couldn't find you; we had to listen to dad to get here after that bitch attacked you–"

"That bitch happens to be Mayu," Cross neatly correctly. "And I suggest you keep it that way."

A brief look of confusion at his mother's correction passed over Ken's face. George, on the other hand, didn't even bother to slow down.

"Mayu? Some old enemy from before?" he asked, leaning forward. The pink, smooth scars on his face moved with each of his words. "Old leftovers from Hougan?"

"No," Ken broke in before Cross could answer, "Not that. She called 'mom' her mother."

"A deluded leftover from Hougan, then." George responded. He began to get up. "That's where it ends. I need to have a talk with her."

"You won't do any such thing," Cross said sharply, sitting up from her belly down position. Her youngest son froze, one paw closer to the bush exit. Sun played over it, highlighting the dirty and cleaner parts of his smooth fur.

"Look, mom–"

"Be quiet, Ken," Cross said, cutting her son off. She focused her eyes on George's impassive yet defiant face, her own black ones meeting his. Black on white versus black on white and scar tissue pink.

"As much as you want to fight, George, you're going to sit here and listen to me. Going up against Mayu is just going to get both of you hurt, seeing you're stubborn and violent in equal measures.]"If you three have a brawl, it'll be a bloodbath."

"I'd jump in after his sorry ass," Ken said, shooting his brother a look. George's hackles bristled slightly.

"Enough, you two," Cross snapped. She had little to no patience today. Her emotions had been worn raw and frazzled into frayed strings, and the whole thing wasn't even over. This wasn't the time for her to have to keep stopping sibling quarrels– if she was going to tell them everything, then they had better not stop her once, or it would be hard for her to start again.

Both of the dogs looked at their mother in surprise at her unusually bad tempered response. They became quiet.

Cross sighed, feeling the tiredness pull her eyelids down.

"Look, you two, you need to remain quiet while I clear things up here. Interrupting is going to help nothing, and the next time it happens, I'm stopping," she threatened. Cross waited for a moment to see if either of them had an objection to her statement. There was none. Forcing herself to keep her head up, Cross continued.

"First of all, you two need to keep away from Mayu. Starting up any fights over what happened today– something that's part unlucky and part my fault, I admit– will just make unnecessary injuries. I don't Mayu to stay still and keep her temper if you go asking for a fight, particularly Mayu; and with pups along, she'll react far worse than usual. Got that?"

Ken silently nodded. George's piercing eyes gave Cross the signal to go on.

"Second of all," Cross continued, "Mayu was not deluded when she called me her mother."

Ken made a choking sound in the back of his throat. George's gaze grew colder.

"As much as it seems like a mere delusion, she was right to call me so– though I don't see why the hell she would, seeing I have never played the real role to her such as I tried to for both of you– and right to confront me over it. There is nothing else behind that conflict today," Cross said. "Though I would like to leave it at that, I think I owe both of you an explanation, seeing you jumped into the fight because of me."

"Does dad know this?" George interjected. Ken shot his brother a warning look, afraid of his mother's previous threat to stop talking if interrupted.

"Yes," Cross said, "Ben is well aware of this."

She didn't miss the small looks of surprises on either of their faces.

"And it's time both of you were, too."

Cross launched into her story.

Throughout the whole thing, she found herself keeping everything as simple as possible, with the details to a bare minimum. She mentioned the least amount of things as possible about her friends, about Sawada and his house, about her few hour 'mate.' She went through everything, appalled and disgusted as she found herself taking the almost nearly emotional tone that many soldiers used while telling their stories. The only thing she had to elaborate on was her pups. Her beautiful, abandoned pups. She almost considered cutting Mao… if that was what his name had been… out of the story, but something stabbed her in her chest when she even thought of the idea.

Cross tried to tell them a minimal while trying to make them understand why she'd left her little family behind. Half of her family had been docked, cut away, when Akakabuto had taken her friends and trust in humans from her. The shred left there had lost its radiance in the face of revenge. But it didn't mean it hadn't hurt to leave them. Hurt to leave them with the very one whose trust in them had been shattered. She wasn't heartless– revenge had just been the most important thing. The only thing keeping her motivated to remain inside her ripped up and bleeding body.

Cross almost pleaded with them in her words, but it bit it back. How to convince her sons she wasn't an emotionless and selfish broad, interested in only her own self? Leaving had been selfish– oh so very much– but it had been one of her only selfish acts after leaving her pups behind and tearing them from her heart and mind.

Cross ended her story at being picked up by Ohu recruits after passing out from blood loss. She only briefly mentioned Mao's apparent death, going past the subject as quickly as possible. It hurt to linger over it. Fortunately, Ken and George understood, not stopping her to milk her for details.

Then, after god knew how long, it was over.

Cross finished her story, not a single word left in her. Silence filled the bushes. But not for too long.

"Well?" Ken asked, slightly frustrated but trying to hide it, "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I never thought I would need to." Cross said. "I never thought I would see them… her… again. I was happy to be here and watch you grow with your father; Mayu was a thing of the past."

"Not any longer," George said darkly, speaking exactly what had been in her mind. "What're they going to do? Did Mayu learn about you and track you down to get revenge for what happened? Did they come to Ohu because they heard about you?"

"I don't think so," Cross said. She smiled sadly. "Mayu hates me too much to even be within a foot of me. Normally, I think she would've left by now. But her pups are tethering her down this time. She's been made immobile."

George grunted.

Ken, who had settled into a slouching sitting position to keep from rubbing against the leaves, completely sat up, making the whole bush rattle.

"But what the hell is going to happen next?"

Cross couldn't answer.

XXX

"What do you think Mama and Papa are talking about?" Kuro asked.

Shortly after their mother had embraced them, she and their father and snuck off a few feet away to talk in private. The pups huddled close together, a slight fear within them.

"They look serious." Mina said, craning her ears. She could only make out a little bit but it did sound serious.

"Eh who cares?" Wing said carelessly.

"Wing!" Mina chided. "Didn't you see how upset Mommy looked? This is serious!"

"So? Mom and Dad are always serious." Wing tossed in another careless comment. "I don't know what the big deal is?"

"Wing she looked really upset. I've never seen her like this before!" she had never seen her mother cry before for that matter. It upset her for how unnatural it seemed. "What if she makes us leave?"

Though Mina had initially been against coming to Ohu, her father's promise of safety won her over, and the fact that it was a new place to explore. Kuro felt the same for that matter. Ohu seemed like a nice safe place, and he liked being safe. Wing jolted his head up as he fully realized what could happen if they left. Wing didn't really care for safety, his only concern was for the new friend he had made. Though he hadn't known him long, Wing had forged a quick bond with Kin. That and being the only other pup around here besides his siblings made him all the more eager to hang out. He didn't want to loose that.

"Gee. I never thought about it that way." Wing muttered.

"Look! Their coming over here!" Kuro announced.

Mayu and Bat and broken away from their conversation and were now heading over to their pups. The puppy trio assembled before their parents. As they neared, they noted that their parents had stern faces upon their face. Their mother more so while their father was a bit more relaxed.

"Children." Bat began, your mother and I have been talking.

"Are we going to leave?" Mina asked.

"Please I don't wanna leave!" Kuro piped.

"Yeah it's not fair! I just made a new friend and he's really cool!" Wing whined.

Mayu held up her paw silencing her children. "Relax, I've talked with your father and we are not going to leave. This place is still the safest place for us."

All of the pups gave a collective sigh of relief.

"But there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about." Mayu added.

"Like what Mama?" Kuro asked.

"Just a few ground rules. It involves that dog you and Mina were talking too." Mayu firmly shut her eyes, holding back the anger as she thought about "her". "That dog's name is Cross and you are to stay away from her."

"Cross? You mean that old lady you were fighting?" Wing asked.

Mayu nodded.

"But why Mommy? She seemed really nice." Mina inquired.

"You are not to go anywhere near her under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" Mayu's voice was firm and low.

Mina still was uncertain towards her mother's words, but she nodded." Yes Mommy."

"That goes the same for you two." Mayu directed towards Wing and Kuro.

"Yes Mama." Kuro agreed.

"Yeah Ma sure." said Wing.

Bat turned to his mate with uncertainty upon his face. But he silently complied to his wife's decision. At least partially. He was still unsure about all of this. But Mayu's words were set. She wouldn't allow her children anywhere near Cross, and that would be for the best.

She told herself that with certainty.


	17. Chapter 17

Murmurs spread throughout Ohu. Tiny whispers that etched into everyone's head. The events of the previous day remaining within everyone. Looks given to the new arrivals. Some joked that Bat's new mate was crazy, suffering from some maddening mental illness, while others knew the truth. The same applied to the leader of Ohu.

Weed sat there, contemplating on what to do next? Some were telling him he had to make them leave, but Weed argued that Mayu and Bat had pups, and they were safer here. And Weed didn't have the heart to turn away puppies. They were still so young and innocent, completely free from their parent's burdens. He felt sorry for them, being caught between two sides of family. Both old and new.

He had learned of Cross's backstory long ago. He had pressed her about it, curiosity evident in his young mind. When he had told her, he had understood it, her reasons for leaving her family behind. But never did he expect one of them to make a return. And it made him wonder, how to fix something like this?

Cross didn't want to leave, she had no choice. It wasn't abandonment, was it? The whole thing was confusing. Weed didn't know what to think. One part agreed with Cross's choice, while the other half found Cross's decision was uncaring and cruel. But Cross wasn't a cruel individual. The way Ken and George had turned out indicated how good of a mother she was. Least to him.

It made him think of his father Gin. Even though he was absent for an early part of his life, Weed never believed his father abandoned he and his mother Sakura.

The entire thing was gray. And Weed didn't know how to fix it. Sometimes it made him wonder if he was cut out for this leader thing? A leader could figure out anything. But perhaps that wasn't the case for everything? He had seen so much violence, so much fighting, and gained so much experience.

But this was a new challenge for him. How could one fix a broken family?

XXX

Ken was awash in thoughts. He couldn't really organize them all, for they were scattered and fragmented. It made sense considering what had transpired. What he had learned.

"Are you going to say something?" Ken asked.

The person he asked was his younger brother George. The saluki mix lay on the ground, head lowered and obscured. "No."

George was so stoic when compared to his elder brother. Yet, both he and Ken could be considered aggressive hotheads. Possibly a mixture from their parents. Their mother Cross could have a huge temper. All except Minnie. Minnie was calm, and peaceful. She never like fighting but she was far from a wimp. But they supposed that aggressive streak reflected with their newfound sibling. Half-sibling that is.

"Well we can't just stand here." Ken said.

"Why not? What else is there to do?" George asked.

Ken was briefly at a loss as to what to say, but quickly found them. "You know what we have to do right?"

"No. But I imagine you're going to tell me." George replied.

Ken breathed in, clenching his teeth, "We have to talk to her."

That got George's attention. "Are you crazy?"

"We have to! I mean the fight is our fault!"

"She started it." George responded.

"That was true, but they did instigate the fight further, even if they were just rescuing their mother.

"Well we just can't sit here. I mean we have to make this right!" Ken spoke with urgency.

"How? How can we make this right?" George asked. His question wasn't a genuine inquiry, but more sardonic.

Ken was briefly at a loss for words, and all he could say was, "I don't know. But we have to do something. We just can't leave things as they are."

"Seems like things are fine to me." George said.

"Okay you must have missed something. I mean we have a long lost sister for one thing, and she hates Mom."

George sighed. "Half-sister." and corrected.

"That doesn't matter. Full blooded or not, she's still our sister." Ken said with certainty. "And we have to make this right."

"And how do you propose we do that?" George asked, the question half-genuine.

Ken looked aside, his mind considering possibilities. "I don't know? Talk to her I guess?"

George stared blankly at his brother, looking as if he had heard the stupidest thing ever uttered. But, shrugging, he complied and went, "Why not? Better than standing around." he said with a shake of his head.

Ken let out a sigh. Somehow, he didn't think this would so neatly fixed in just one talk. But to him, it was more of a duty as the eldest sibling. Well, eldest in his father's children, not his mother's. He was always the one keeping things in line, even if George was more independent. And to be honest, Minnie seemed to cling more to George. Oh how he missed Minnie. Though he didn't show it as up front, he did miss her. She had been a positive ray between the three siblings. She lacked the fighter instinct, but she was too overruled by her emotions. Ken supposed that led to her death. If only she had waited until the water went down. George took it the hardest. Even if he didn't show it now. Sure he had gotten over his fear of water, but the sting would never fully go away.

And here he was, now the middle sibling, trying to keep it all together.

XXX

There it lay, a vast ruined formation: Gajou. It once stood as a monument to Akakabuto's might. But now here it was, destroyed and broken. But to some, there was still some impressiveness to it.

"Wow." Wing awed.

Even in its destroyed state, Gajou still could inspire emotions to the very young.

"Yeah I know right?" Kin replied in response to his friend's awe.

"So bears really built this?" Wing asked.

"Yeah, least what's left of it." Kin answered.

Admittedly, Gajou had been more impressive back when it was first built. But due to humans, that had been all blown away. But still, the ruins has a story to tell.

"Hey thanks for showing us Kin." Wing thanked.

"Hey no problem." Kin responded.

Though they had only known each other for a short time, Wing and Kin had grown very close. In fact, it could be very easy to say that they were best friends. Though they were no strangers to being around their siblings for companionship, the two boys had never encountered anyone outside their litter. Least not their age.

"It doesn't look too impressive." a voice suddenly cut in.

Walking up to the two boys was Mina. And she hardly looked impressed. "It's just a pile of rocks."

"Just a pile of rocks!" Kin suddenly yipped. "What are you blind?" The young dog turned to face the ruins. "This place was built by the bear Akakabuto."

"Akurabaruto?" Wing said.

"No he said Akimibora!" Mina yipped.

"No he didn't!" Wing shot to his sister.

"I think I heard it better than you!" Mina countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not stinkface!"

"Did too buttbrain!"

"Guys...don't fight." a small whimper piped up.

From out of nowhere came Kuro. Ears lowered and tail limp-less. All the while he whimpered, sniffling once to exemplify his sadness.

Kin noticed this and leaned in close to his friend. "Is your brother always like this?"

Wing nodded. "Yeah unfortunately."

"Kind of a baby." Kin added.

"Yeah a big baby." Wing chimed in.

The two boys began to chortle and laugh finding this all the more humorous.

"Hey knock it off you two!" Mina scolded. "Kuro's fine the way he is!"

Mina looked at the two boys with a furrowed brow. Feet firmly planted upon the ground.

Kin looked aside to Wing again and leaned in close. "You're sister's kind of bossy isn't she."

"Yeah. But she can't help it. She's a girl."

"Yeah girls are super bossy."

Mina bared her teeth. "I am not bossy! Stop saying that!"

Wing chuckled. "See? She's doing it again. Telling us what to do."

"Yeah she's real bossy. I'm super glad I don't have any sisters." Kin said with relief.

Mina's face was turning red underneath her fur, but she quickly regained her composure. "Well I'm way smarter than you two fuzzbrains put together. So there!"

Wing shot his sister a dirty look, and lowered his body. "Yeah. Well I'm a way better fighter. So watch out!" And Wing dove forward right before Mina could act. The two puppies tussled around, rolling on opposite sides. Kuro had to dodge out of the way of his fighting siblings. As they passed, Kuro whimpered. Oh how he hated when he siblings fought.

"Guys! Stop!" Kuro called after.

"Yeah go Wing!" Kin called as well.

Mina and Wing tumbled about until they finally came to a stop. Wing fell belly up, with Mina pinning her paws upon him.

"There! Got you!" she declared.

But as he pinned Wing, she noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up and noticed two dogs standing over her. She gave a tiny yelp of surprise as he released her brother. Wing merely looked up and stood in front of his sister. Kin and Kuro padded up, but as soon as they did, Kuro whimpered and hid behind his brother and sister. They recognized the dogs before them. They were the same dogs that had attacked their mother. Wing was the first to speak.

"What do you want?!" he snarled, trying his best to seem brave.

Ken merely stared at the bold youngster, and had to inwardly smile at the child's courage.

"Uh look kid. We-" Ken began.

"I see what you want. You didn't get a chance to finish off our mom so now you want to go after us!" Wing declared.

"Actually Wing these guys aren't-" Kin began, but was cut off.

"Look kid we aren't here to start anything." George suddenly said.

Hearing George's voice made Wing change his body's stance. "What the? Wait, you're a boy?"

Ken snorted a bit of laughter upon hearing that, while George looked rather annoyed.

"Yeah I'm a boy? What made you think otherwise?" George asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Wing tilted his head from side to side. "I don't know. It's just that your hair is really long like my mom's."

George lowered his eyes, "You're one to talk kid."

Wing cocked his head up as he realized the fullness of what he had just said. "Yeah but I'm mostly black furred. You're all white, and so is my mom."

George grumbled the word "brat" while Ken tried his best to hold back his laughter. He had to admit to himself, this was a pretty spirited kid. Then again, they were related.

"Look kid, we aren't here to fight. We just want to talk." Ken said.

"Talk? To us?" Mina asked.

"No, your mother." Ken corrected.

"Are you going to fight her again?" Kuro asked fearfully.

Ken shook his head. "No we just want to talk to her. That's all."

Mayu's pups hardly looked convinced. Ken and George had to admit, the pups had little reason to trust them.

"Guys it's alright. This is Ken and George. Their Ohu soldiers like my dad and your dad." Kin reassured.

Wing still looked suspiciously over towards the two older dogs, still remembering their earlier transgression.

"Well alright. But I'm watching you two." Wing said defensively. That defense leaning towards his two siblings. Although he didn't show it much, Wing took his role as big brother pretty seriously.

Ken had to chuckle at that. Guess it runs in the family. "Do you know where your mother is?" Ken asked, keeping his voice calm.

Mina pointed to her left. "She and our daddy are over there somewhere."

Hearing all of that, the two of them awkwardly stepped around the pups, Wing glaring at them the entire way.

Once they were a great distance away, Ken was compelled to speak. "Well that went surprisingly well."

George grunted. "Would it be a crime if I wanted to throttle my nephew?" he asked.

"Hey relax. I doubt Mayu would be pleased if we laid a paw on one of her kids." Ken cautioned.

"Yeah. I guess so." George complied. He was still surprised he actually acknowledged one of the pups was related to him.

XXX

"Mayu. We need to talk." Bat suddenly said.

Mayu turned to her mate, eyes welcoming what was coming, but silently dreading it. She could tell in her mate's voice that what was coming wasn't too positive.

"What is it?" she asked.

Bat sighed, hesitation with him. He knew this had to come, but he wasn't willing to go through with it fully.

"Mayu. I think you might have been hasty in your decision with Cross." he just went out and said it.

"What do you mean?" Cross said, slightly taken aback.

"I don't think we should forbade our children from seeing her." Bat continued.

"Bat my decision is final." Mayu stated.

"But she's their grandmother!" Bat reminded.

Mayu's fur stood up as she pulled her lips back in a snarl. "Cross is not their grandmother! She'll never be their grandmother!"

"As much as you want to deny it, she is. And sooner or later they're going to encounter her." Bat stood firm despite his wife's anger.

Mayu looked aside. She knew that was true. The Ohu camp was large, but soon enough they would cross paths. As much as she would like to prevent it, it would more than likely happen.

"Would you want them to meet your parents?" Mayu asked.

Bat breathed, knowing full well the answer to that question. "No."

"My point exactly. I think it would be better if the kids never met Cross." Mayu reaffirmed.

Now Mayu and Bat could argue about this, but they knew arguing wouldn't get them anywhere. Still, what else could they do?

"Still, holding in all of this hate isn't healthy." Bat continued.

"And what about your feelings towards humans?" Mayu countered.

"I may not like humans, but I don't want to see them all dead anymore." Bat said, "I held onto that hate for a long time, and it poisoned me. I lost my relationship with my teacher, and I lived each day clinging to thoughts of revenge. It felt good at the time, but now after joining Ohu, meeting you, having the kids, it made me realize how fruitless that was." Bat stared firmly at his wife. "Hatred can only destroy you, and I'll be damned if my children go through the same thing."

Mayu opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a new scent reached her nose. Two new scents to be precise.

"Someone's coming." she said.

Bat tensed his body, hearing the foreboding tone in his wife's voice. Both looked aside and one saw while the other sensed what was coming, Bat knew there were two dogs, but Mayu could see who they were. And once she saw them she felt her fur stand, and her teeth bare.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled.

Ken and George held their ground, despite the show of aggression they were receiving. George stood more stoically, while Ken pulled back his ears. This wasn't going to easy he thought, especially not with Bat there.

"Now hold on. We just wanted to talk." Ken said, hoping to calm. That did nothing to deter Mayu's body. Then he looked to Bat. Honestly he and George could be twins in regards to their calmness. "But first we wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Ken, and he's George. We're your brothers."

Half-brothers more accurately. But brothers nonetheless.

Mayu relaxed slightly, sensing no malice from either dogs. "All right. What did you want to talk about?" she presented the question curtly.

"Well we just wanted to apologize for the fight. George and I." Ken said. George merely nodded in agreement, sharing no sign of partaking in the conversation. Mayu softened herself, she could tell that this was all the two wanted; Ken at least. George was a lot harder to read. By all means, her grudge against Cross didn't involve these two. They hadn't asked to be born, but knowing that, Mayu couldn't help shake the feeling that these two were merely replacements for her and Mao. "And we wanted to talk about Cross."

And that alone made Mayu tense up. "I have nothing to say about her."

"But it's not her fault! She had no choice but to leave!" Ken said.

"If you're just here to make excuses for her I don't want to hear it." Mayu added.

"Look if things were different I'm sure Mom would have gone back for you. But things just happened. I know she hurt you but she was a great Mom and-"

"Just stop it!" Mayu interrupted. "I don't care how good of a mother she was to you. She left us behind with so much as a second thought!" Mayu sighed and considered her words carefully. This conversation was delicate. "Look. I get what your trying to do. I don't have anything against you and your brother, hell I'm sure if things were different we could be friends, but that's not possible. As far as I'm concerned, Cross is dead to me."

Ken cocked his head back in shock at the outburst, while George remained motionless and stoic. And then to everyone's surprise, Ken didn't respond in anger, but laughter.

"You know? I think Minnie would have liked you." said Ken.

"Minnie?" Mayu said, tasting the strange name against her tongue.

"She was our younger sister." George said, speaking at last. "She drowned when she was two years old."

Mayu gave a tiny scoff. So it wasn't enough that Cross had two new sons, she also had a daughter. Just another replacement. Boy it just kept getting good. Shaking her head, Mayu walked back to her mate.

"I think our conversation is done." she said.

Ken opened his mouth, but closed it. There was nothing more to say. Nothing he could say. George placed a paw upon his brother's shoulder, giving him the signal that there was nothing else to say.

A broken family wasn't so easy to fix.

XXX

"I know but they won't leave." GB said.

Weed had just been alerted of a new presence upon the edge of Ohu. A group of unknown dogs had shown up, demanding to see the leader. Being said leader, Weed had no choice but to comply. It wouldn't do well to keep them waiting.

GB led him along, and soon they were at the edge of Ohu. Just as GB had described, an assortment of dogs lay. Many of them mixed breeds and young age.

"What's this, the messenger boy or something?" a voice spoke through the group. The rest of the dogs parted ways while a significantly older dog stood at the front. Weed guessed this was the leader. "Look, little boy, I came her to speak with the leader, so could you toddle off and get him?"

Weed stood his ground and spoke, "I'm the leader."

This took the older dog by surprise. "No seriously. I need to speak to the leader." Silence greeted him, and that silence alone told him that it wasn't a joke. "You're serious? This kid. This itty bitty puppy wuppy." Suddenly, the older dog burst into laughter. He cocked his head around, twirling it in a spontaneous fashion. "Well I'll be a son of a gun. They get younger all the time. Well boy. I'll dig it. Well howdy there Mister Leader? How are you?"

Weed felt some unease at the dog's display. "Um...fine."

The older dog straightened himself up. "Very nice day we have going here huh? Yes sir it's a mighty fine day."

Indeed, the sky was clear and the sun was shining bright.

"Well I'll just cut to the chase. I have a problem and I think maybe you can help." said the older dog.

"Help you?" Weed said in confusion.

"Yeppers! But first I think some introductions are in order. May name is Cain. And your name?"


	18. Chapter 18

Weed blinked. Something about the strange dog unnerved him. But still, he spoke. "Weed."

Cain cocked his head back. "Weed? Seriously? You're named after a plant?" Cain suddenly let out a laugh. "Well sounds like a name a mother would love."

Even though his mother hadn't named him, Weed felt his mother would approve of his name.

"Mr. Cain. How can I help you?" Weed asked. As said before, this dog was making him loads uncomfortable just by simply standing before him.

Cain cocked his head to the side. "Well that's what it boils down to doesn't it?" Cain lamented. "Well I'll cut to the chase. A member of my little family has gone astray and I'm looking for them."

"A member of your family?" Weed asked. Family was important. He knew that most of all.

"Well not blood related, but family to me all the same. You see we had a little tiff and they ran off. I let them free, figuring they would wise up and come back to the fold, but that wasn't the case. I kind of have to admit I screwed up on that one." Cain let out a low chuckle. "And now I want her back." Cain returned his head back to its original position. "And that leads me to you. I think she's with you."

Weed stepped backwards, for he noticed something in Cain's eyes. It was a small glint, brief in its delivery. "What makes you say that?"

Just then, Cain let in a huge intake of air. He sniffed wildly, taking in the scent of nature. "Oh I can smell her. Her and that sweet lady hole of hers. God I want to taste it!" His tongue lolled out. "You know how that is right? I mean you're still a kid, but you've had the taste before right?"

Weed looked away, taken aback by the dog's words. "Um no?"

"Well don't worry. You will one day." Cain flashed a sharp toothed grin. "My I've talked so much that I forget to mention my little sheep's name." Cain licked his chops, a lick of longing and lust. "Mayu? Heard of her?"

Weed widened his eyes. "No. Haven't heard of her."

But Cain caught that. "You have heard of her haven't you?"

A soft gasp escaped Weed. He was at a loss for words as to what to say.

"Oh yes. She's here. I can feel her." Cain said with longing. His eyes shone with that light. "So are you going to give her to me?" he asked. "I mean it's only fair I have what's mine."

Weed was momentarily at a loss for what to do. If what he was saying was true, then Mayu did indeed belong to him, but he couldn't just label her as property like that. And Mayu had a family with her, what about them? The young leader was awash with confusion, but he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry. You can't have her." Weed stated firmly.

Cain stood still, jaw dropping slightly in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me." Weed said holding his ground. "She's found a home here."

Cain shot a dagger look at the younger dog. "Pretty please?"

Still, Weed did not budge.

At that moment, Kane's look lost its sharpness. "So that's how it is? Welly welly well," Cain cracked his neck, stretching it out and snapping it forward, "okay then, you want to play it that way, I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

"What do you mean by that?" GB asked, a slight nervousness entering his voice.

"Oh you'll see. I can't really say what, but it's coming, trust me." Cain warned. And with that, he turned around, but not before stopping to say, "Later."

And then he was gone, leaving GB and Weed alone. They waited until Cain was out of view, watched carefully, hoping he and his gang slipped into the horizon. Once they were sufficiently gone, they let out their inner thoughts.

"That guy gave me the creeps." said GB. "Sure am glad he's gone."

Weed let out a relieved sigh. "He was very unsettling."

"Understatement of the year." GB continued. "I mean did you see the glint in that guy's eyes?"

"They were purely murderous." Weed felt a shiver come down his spine. "Why do I get the feeling that's not the last we're going to see of him?"

"Hey, we've handled worse before." GB said with a burst of confidence.

Indeed they had. Kaibutsu, Hougan, and Shogun. They had handled them all, but not without trials. And Weed just knew this Cain would be trouble. The easiest way about would have been to give him Mayu, but he couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. Especially not when she had pups. But somehow, he just knew things were going to get worse.

Trouble was coming, and it's name was Cain.

XXX

Cross didn't pay attention to her steps. She wandered aimlessly throughout the camp. So much remained on her mind. So much hurt and harsh truths. Truths she had long buried. Truths she had tried to deny. But she couldn't hid nor deny them any further.

It felt like hell. Least she imagined this was what hell felt like. Relieving the same tortured moment in her memories day after day. But memories could be forgotten, memories could be overcome. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. Not after everything that happened. So many spoken words, words wrought from anger. But words that were of the utmost truth.

And in all honesty, Cross knew she deserved those words. The pain that her daughter delivered was well deserved.

Ken and George had returned from their little excursion to see their estranged half-sister. The whole situation was foreign. They weren't supposed to meet. Never supposed to find out. God...Cross hated herself for thinking that, for thinking that she could so easily bury her past, and hope her second litter didn't find out. She had thought that she wanted to move away from her choice, to stand by it and embrace the new Cross that had been born. But the pull of the old Cross was still there, and she couldn't fight against it anymore.

And it seemed her past was not yet done with her.

"Guys wait up!"

Cross snapped out of her thoughts the moment she heard that voice. It was young, befitting that of a puppy. Moving forward, Cross kept her nose out as she sniffed. Age may have been hitting her, but her sense of smell was still strong. She moved through a bush into a small path of sorts. And that's when she felt the impact. Something small hit her. Tumbling upon their rear.

"Ow." the small voice said.

Cross looked to her side and her eyes widened for a moment. She knew the voice belonged to that of a puppy, but it didn't dawn on her which puppy. Hiro and Reika's pups were the only pups around. Not counting a certain other brood. And it was from that very brood that Cross now gazed upon. The pup was small, and looked the very spitting image of her father, save for the white underbelly, and just upon her lower back was a white spot. Cross recognized her as the only female from her litter. Her only granddaughter.

The pup noticed her, widening her eyes and ears out as she saw the older dog. And then she immediately shrank back.

Cross stood there, gazing at the small creature, but she felt compelled to speak. "Hello there."

The pup hesitantly looked to her side, then back to the older dog. "Um...hello?"

And thus, the first connection was made.

XXX

"They wouldn't give her huh?" Abel asked.

Cain shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you sure she's even there?" Abel asked again.

Cain sniffed the air. "Oh yes! She's here."

Established as that may have been, there was still the problem of drawing her out.

"So how do we get her?"

Cain began to think within his brain. Finding so many thoughts in order to find a way to his goal.

"We just need a chance Abel. Just a chance." Cain said at last.

"Now what chance could we possibly have?" Abel asked in disbelief.

A grin played upon his face. A devious grin that showed no light, only darkness."It's a big place my brother, there's bound to be some weak links in the chain."

A weakness was all it took. And he would most certainly find that weakness. And once it was found, Mayu would be his. He just had to play the waiting game.

And play it he would.

XXX

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to you." Mina said, fidgeting nervously.

Cross held her breath momentarily. "I see. Well honey you don't have to be afraid of me." she meant that with every fiber of her being. "Look, why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Cross. What's yours?"

Mina still fidgeted, but the more she looked at the older dog, the more comfortable she felt. This dog seemed so nice and warm. Surely it wouldn't hurt to give her name? Besides, this was a fellow Ohu soldier. Least Mina assumed. "Mina." she responded.

"Mina? Well that is a very pretty name." Cross complimented.

Mina smiled a little. "Thank you Ms. Cross."

The child was polite too. Obviously her parents had taught her well. "So Mina. Why are you all alone out here?"

Mina frowned, slumping her shoulder in a pout. "My brothers and their friend took off without me. Honestly they're always leaving me behind. Probably because I'm a girl."

Brothers. In that moment, Cross recalled the very subject. She saw Minnie before her complaining about Ken and George yet again. And that wasn't the only memory Cross recalled.

"Oh I know about brothers. My own gave me a hard time just because I was a girl."

"Really?" Mina inquired.

"Mmmm hmmm." Cross replied.

Oh yes. Cross knew about brothers from experience. She had been the only female in her litter. It seemed that having one daughter per litter ran in her family. Mayu, Minnie, and now Mina.

"When I was young I actually asked my mother if she could give me a sister." Cross laughed.

Mina likewise giggled at that.

Cross recalled her mother in that very instant. She had never met her father, and her mother was used for breeding, so Cross knew there was a good chance she and her siblings were her first litter, or even her last. But Cross always remembered her fondly. Such a fine mother who cared greatly for the well being of her children. Shame Cross didn't follow her example. Her mother would have died for her children, and would have gone back for them no matter what. God what would she say if she knew what her daughter did to her own daughter? It made her hate herself all the more.

But now, being with Mina. She felt at peace.

"Well Mina. I can tell you are a very special girl." Cross complimented.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Oh yes. I can see the strength in your eyes. You're going to be a lovely lady when you grow up."

Mina felt her tail wag at the compliment, but there was still some doubt within her. "Yeah, but my brother Wing said because I'm a girl I'm going to be a weak fighter."

Cross narrowed her eyes. "Mina listen to me. Just because you're a female doesn't mean you are any weaker than the boys. It's true you may have to work harder than most, but you have potential."

"Really Ms. Cross? You mean it?"

Cross nodded. "Yes I do."

A soft giggle escaped Mina. "Thanks Ms. Cross. You're really nice."

"Thank you Mina. I try." Cross laughed herself.

Mina wanted to say one more thing. Though she hadn't known this older dog for long, she knew she had to say it. "I like you."

A smile appeared upon Cross's face. "I like you too Mina."

At that very instant, both dogs held similar expressions. Their hearts were entwined, and they had much more to talk about.

XXX

"See you later Kin!" Wing shouted to his newfound friend.

"Bye Wing! I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kin likewise called.

"Definitely." Wing affirmatively nodded.

Padding up behind them was Kuro. The tiny thing huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "You guys...run too fast." he panted.

"Nah you're just too slow." Wing said waving his paw.

"Yeah real slow." Kin chuckled.

Kuro held his head downcast as the two elder pups found the younger dog's less than spectacular physical prowess funny.

"That's enough you two." Mayu said as she walked up to them. With a happy yip, Kuro ran up to his mother and began to nuzzle her leg. Mayu returned the nuzzle with one of her own. "Kin. I think you should be heading home."

"Oh right! Bye Wing!" Kin said as he ran off, back to his parents.

Wing waved his friend off and turned his attention back to his mother. It was getting late, and the time was starting to wind down. But there was something missing.

"Wait. Where's your sister?" Mayu noticed.

Kuro and Wing looked about but found no trace of their sibling. "I dunno. She was right behind us."

Right away, worry appeared upon Mayu's face. "Mina! Mina! Mina!" she called.

The female frantically looked about, searching for any sign of her daughter. She was about to call again when something padded up to her.

"I'm here!" Sure enough, coming up to them was Mina.

"Mina! There you are! Honestly you had me worried sick. Why weren't you with your brothers?" Mayu asked.

Mina let out a tiny gasp, but hid it well. "Um well I was...chasing...a butterfly." Mina said, bowing her head, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Mayu looked at her daughter, partially unconvinced towards what her daughter said. But, her daughter wasn't the lying sort. "Okay honey. Just be careful next time okay?"

"Okay!" Mina nodded.

Just when the family was about to head back, Mayu stopped. She could feel something behind her.

"Miss Mayu?"

Mayu turned around and was faced with someone she had just become acquainted with.

"You're the leader." Mayu stated to Weed.

Weed knew it wasn't a question, so he felt no need to answer her on that. "I have something to talk to you about...in private."

Mayu could tell the leader's face was serious. She knew this conversation wasn't for puppy ears. "Children, go to your father, he's waiting for us back there."

The pups obediently followed and disappeared from view.

"I take it this isn't a friendly chat?" Mayu said.

Weed's face was firm, answering that it wasn't. "There was a dog looking for you today."

That alone got Mayu's attention. "Did he say his name?" she asked, dreading the possible answer.

Weed nodded. "He said his name was Cain."

Mayu took in a sharp breath of air. Yes, her fears had come calling.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Cross couldn't have felt better. Honestly that had gone really well. She walked along happy as can be. Never had she felt so elated. It was a sense of freedom that suited her well in her old age. Though she hadn't fully retired from being a soldier, this was a long awaited reward. It wasn't a material reward, but rather an established connection. And that connection was a budding bridge between her lost family. The tiny fragment she had cut off long ago.

"Mom!"

She looked to see her sons Ken and George run up to her. Seeing them just raised her mood even higher.

"Boys. It's good to see you." She smiled.

Both brothers stopped. "Woah Mom, you look happy." Ken noticed

Cross sighed. "I talked to one of them."

"Hmm? One what?" Ken asked.

Cross looked up to the sky. "Mina. That's her name."

Mina, such a pretty name for a cute pup.

"Mina?" Ken repeated. He thought for a moment before he guessed it. "Wait? You mean you talked to one of them?"

Cross nodded. "Yes. I found her wandering around and we just talked." Cross felt a sigh escape her. "It was invigorating. I swear we actually bonded!" She stated excitedly.

Ken and George could understand their mother's feelings. It was no secret that their mother had wanted to be a grandmother for a long time. She had dropped hints that she wanted her two boys to settle down. Honestly, Ken and George were not sure if they were ever going to have children. Frankly both were rather hot headed to hold any real patience with pups. Now Minnie, she was the kind of dog to have been the pup rearing type. She would have made a good mother. But now, they had a sister who was already a mother. That took the pressure off the both of them. And they were thankful for that.

"Are you sure that was wise Mom?" George asked, the sardonic wit never leaving his voice.

Cross picked up on that. She could sense his unease. "Let me guess, you tried talking to Mayu?"

Both boys nodded. "Yeah and she wasn't hearing it from us." Ken said. "She's really set in her ways."

Cross knew her daughter was a tough egg to crack. She supposed that the daughter took after the mother. Yet, Mina seemed to have more patience compared to her mother. Cross supposed that Mina got that from her father. Then again, she didn't really know Bat that well.

"I know doing what I did probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially with Mayu's feelings towards me. But I just had to get to know the pups. One of them at least."

Ken and George were not parents themselves, but they knew their mother valued family. Family was important after all. It was what they were taught since they were young. And family was still family, even if it was broken.

"Well at least you made progress." George admitted. "Better than we did." He almost lamented.

"Aww what? You warming up to the idea of having a big sister?" Ken slightly teased.

"It's not that. I just feel sorry for her that's all." George admitted.

Ken cocked his head back in shock. "Didn't think I'd hear that out of you."

George grunted. "I'm just full of surprises." He added with a hint of a sardonic retort.

"Boys. I know things are tough now, but I just know they are going to work out for the best." Cross said confidently.

Cross believed that with all of her soul. Her little interaction with Mina was just the start, and she would only further that bridge. Her family would not be a broken mess. It would be whole. She would see to that. She just hoped that all will go well. There were still some risks to her plan, but the desire to be a grandmother to her grandchildren was too great. But she put those feelings away and she focused on the positive things ahead.

XXX

Mayu numbly walked back to her little den. It wasn't as grandiose as the tree they formally lived in, but it served them well in their new home. Though her walk was slow an uneventful, her mind was as active as day. She made it back in no time. As expected, her pups were asleep, their tiny bodies tired out from the events of the day. They had no worries to care about. All that mattered to them was their next play date. It warmed her heart to see their slumbering sight. She wanted to spare them from the harshness of the adult world. But before long, they too would be swept up in it. Mayu hoped she could spare them just a bit further.

"You're back." Bat said.

Her mate was the only one awake. Even without the color of his eyes, Mayu could tell he was awake. And not just from the fact he had spoken. It was her wifely intuition.

"Weed had to tell me something." Said Mayu.

Bat listened well to his mate's voice. "What's wrong?"

Mayu walked over to her children, forming a protective circle around them along with Bat. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Mayu. I can hear it in your voice. Just tell me." Bat was normally a patient dog, but he didn't want to drag this out as long as it was needed. "Please. I just want to help." That was the main reason. He hated seeing his dear wife in such a state. He wanted to do his part as a loving husband and father. And he took that role very seriously.

Mayu knew she couldn't drag it out any further. "They found me." Was all she said.

Bat was confused for a very moment, but he quickly deduced what she had meant. "Oh. I see."

And then that's when the well of tears overflowed. "I just can't escape from them." She sobbed. "No matter how far I run, they always catch me. I just want to remain happy. I want you and the pups always." Mayu's tears continued to flow. "I want to grow old with you, to watch our children grow and start families of their own."

Bat remained firm as his mate expressed her emotions "We can still have that Mayu." Bat said.

"How Bat!?" Mayu stopped herself from saying any more as she saw her pups beginning to stir.

Bat continued to stare, keeping that firm glance he often had. "Mayu. Come here."

Mayu did as she was told until he was next to her mate. As Mayu stood there, she watched as they slumbered. Her pups, her dear sweet pups. She would do anything for them, absolutely anything. She wanted the best for them, she would never abandon them, and she loved them with all of her heart. Mayu felt a face against her, a soft lick banishing away her tears.

"Listen to me Mayu. I love you. I love you and our family more than anything. I would do anything for you, even step through the depths of hell. I won't allow any harm to come to them." Bat stated.

Mayu looked to him, feeling the love emanating from her mate. "Do you...do you mean that?"

Bat nodded. "You have my word love."

Love, that very emotion and feeling that encompassed their entire being. Both certainly felt it, Mayu especially at this point.

"Oh Bat...I love you." Mayu leaned into her mate, "I want us to be together always." Mayu spoke solemnly.

"I love you too Mayu. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather age with."

And the two soon joined their children in slumber. It was a peaceful sleep, one that banished all their worried away. Things would get better, that much they would know. Least, Mayu hoped.

XXX

Weed sat alone in the dark, contemplating on what he had gone through. He knew he had to deliver the news to Mayu, but he wished he didn't. He didn't like delivering bad news, especially to one so raw. And furthermore, it brought his mind to Cain. Cain was a hostile variable, unpredictable and dangerous. And Weed knew, he wouldn't rest until he had Mayu. He could see it in his eyes, those crazy eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Weed asked himself.

He couldn't just hand over Mayu to him. She had a family, and Bat wouldn't like it.

Sometimes being the leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be. So many tough decisions and matters to attend to. Now this was what it amounted to, a child having to decide the fates of others. But one thing was for certain: Weed wouldn't compromise who he was.

That was one thing being a leader couldn't change.

XXX

"Man I'm tired." Bink yawned.

"Eh quit your complaining." Guile said.

"Nice night though." Toby commented.

It was a young night within Ohu, and three soldiers were on the outskirts keeping watch. It was a daily patrol, three mutts, brothers, mixtures of golden tan and black strutting about and keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

"Yeah but why do we have to be doing this? I mean ever since we took care of those monkeys, there hasn't been anything threatening us." Bink said as he finished off another yawn.

Now these three weren't the most able of guards, nor the strongest, but they were all that was available at this hour.

"Didn't you hear? Some strange dogs showed up earlier." Guile said.

Bink stopped, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I heard their leader had some really crazy eyes." Said Toby.

Now Bink fully came to a stop. "Then why the heck are we doing out here!?" He asked. "I mean with those kinds of dogs out there, out here." He quickly corrected himself.

"Eh quit being such a wimp. We'll be fine." Guile snapped.

Bink bit his lip. He knew he wasn't the most able of his siblings, but he tried his best. Still, he had to defend himself. "I'm not a wimp, I'm just being careful."

"Well wimp or not, we should probably head back, nothing's happening." Toby said, "Why don't we just head back?"

The trio were about to turn, and if this was an uneventful night, this would have have happened. But a smooth night was not to be, for the moment Toby uttered his words, something happened.

"Well boys, what are you doing out here this fine night?"

From around them, several dogs emerged, all of them strangers and surrounding the trio on all sides. But the one who stood out the most was a young dog, his eyes flashing with danger.

"So? You up for a little walk?" Abel asked.

XXX

Mina opened her eyes as her dream ended. It was a pleasant dream, one that made her feel safe and warm. But the moment it ended, she was brought back into reality. Sometimes it was a bummer. As she awoke, her senses still felt lethargic, but she was able to get a sense of where she was at. She looked behind her and saw her brother Kuro nestling closer to their parents. Typical of him, being the youngest and the smallest. Just then, a snort alerted her and to her right lay Wing, belly up exposed to the world. Wing's muzzle smacked and his tongue ran across his mouth.

"Yum...keep it coming." Wing muttered before resuming his sleep.

Mina shook her head. Very typical of Wing, always thinking about food, even in sleep. He was an incredible glutton. He had shown it many times during their stay at their old home. Wing's massive appetite aside, Mina turned around and got a gaze at her parents. Her father snoring deeply as he always did; his hot, stinky breath beating against her body. Her eyes then drifted to their mother. And that's when the knot tightened in her stomach.

"Oh Mom." She muttered.

She knew what she had to do. Least she thought she did. The choice seemed so easy, yet at the same time it wasn't. She turned to her father, wanting to ask him for his advice, but she couldn't find the words. Her father wouldn't agree, and it wouldn't do her well to risk him telling her mother. This was something she had to make on her own.

So closing her eyes, she thought real hard, and made her decision. This would be the first time she disobeyed her mother.

XXX

Bink panted nervously as the dogs surrounded him. They had led him, Guile and Toby through the woods and to a new location. They were a motley assortment of dogs, all various breeds, mostly mutts, and none of them looked friendly.

"Why have you taken us here?" Toby asked, trying his best not to show any fear.

The lead dog, Abel stood in front of him. "Now, now, quiet down, we have to wait till bro gets here."

"Bro?" Guile repeated.

"Hey you callin my name?" A voice spoke up through the crowd.

They all parted away allowing another dog to walk through. Like the others, he was a mutt. He But what was most noticeable was one of his eyes was scarred out. Yet the one thing that was truly worth noting was the strange glint in his remaining eye.

"So Abel? What have you brought me?" He asked noticing the trio of dogs.

"Just some stragglers from Ohu." Abel answered.

That got Cain's attention. "Oh really now? Well don't that beat all."

Cain strode over to the three dogs, a grin playing upon his face. "So buddies, what's up?" He suddenly asked, face relaxing. "Let me guess, you were having a nice stroll when we showed up?" The trio were at a loss to what to say. "Hmm? No? Well were you on patrol or something? No! That's not it! I think what happened was that you three were just unlucky idiots who ran into us. And you have the lucky privilege of being our guests!"

"Guests?" Guile parroted.

"Well...guests is to cordial of a word. And to be honest I only need one of you." Cain said. "But who to pick?" Cain began to pace, head rolling up as he tried to make his decision. "Oh decisions decisions. Who to pick who to pick?" Cain tried to think up a way, and he finally did. "I know!" He turned to face the dogs and held a paw up.

"Eeeny meany, miney, moe" He went from left to right as he moved his paw to each dog. "Catch a tiger by the toe." All three of them watched carefully, uncertain of what would happen. "If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you...are...it."

Bink's eyes grew wide as he saw that paw stopped upon him.

"Lucky you my friend. You're the winner! And for you prize, you get to live! Aint that peachy!?" His smile was broadening against his mouth's edges, but then it quickly fell. "Kill these other two.

Before Guile and Toby could act, the other dogs were on them. All Bink could hear were their screams mixed in with tearing flesh. It all happened so fast and when they cleared, both Guile and Toby had their necks torn out. Bink stood alone, staring up at his captors. He briefly looked to his fallen friends, the blood seeping from their open wounds, their eyes staring blankly at nothing. He closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else. He opened them up again and found he was still here. It wasn't a dream.

"Now...what to do with you?" Cain contemplated.

XXX

The morning sun rose up quite nicely, just as it usually did. All the dogs of Ohu became active, especially the puppies.

"Got you!" Kin proclaimed as he pounced on Wing, his new best friend. Wing followed after in turn, mimicking his friend's moves. Kuro stood by watching it all with uncertain eyes. The boys were playing too rough and he didn't like rough play. He was a more gentle sort and gentleness didn't befit roughness.

In that moment, Kuro sought out Mina. Mina was always gentle with him. Sure she got rough sometimes with Wing, but she was so well behaved and hardly showed any sort of tear. So Kuro looked about but strangely, he found no sign of his sister.

"Mina?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Where did she go?" He wondered aloud.

XXX

Mina twitched, resisting the urge to flea the back of her leg. Mrs. Cross would be here soon. They had talked yesterday– talked about a bunch of different things; like how to catch prey, how things got caught in stringy ears, and the way Wing and Kuro could be funny or just plain dumb. Mina found that she liked the old Saluki a lot, and her warmth was only increased by the fact that she was the same species Mayu was. It gave a tone of familiarity to everything, and with more soft and open moments than her mother normally showed.

She and Mrs. Cross had got along so well, Mina thought, that they'd agreed to met each other here after yesterday. The pup burrowed her nose into the ground, thinking she saw a bug skittering underneath a leaf. Mrs. Cross wasn't here yet. Mina had come a bit earlier than she'd asked her to, excited and nervous. She'd liked Mr. GB, and Kin and Tama's parents, but Mina had never spoken to anyone as old as Mrs. Cross before. It was much different than anything else she'd ever done.

Not that she told her mother or father. Only Mina knew she was here in the grass patch to meet someone, and not just to get away from Wing and Kuro for a while.

Lost in her thoughts, Mina didn't realize that soft, rustling footsteps were coming closer by the minute. When she caught a glimpse of white and fur and tangled stringy ears, she barely realized what was happening before a slender muzzle poked into the grass, barely an inch away.

"Mina, are you in there?"

Blinking in surprise, Mina held back a little yelp, staring down the end of Cross's nose. She hastily composed herself, only to get her foot caught in a loop of weeds, and came tumbling out the side of the grass patch. Cross moved back to keep the little pup from rolling over her footpaws, Mina embarrassedly clambering to her feet and shaking her fur off. The bees buzzing around them seemed to be laughing.

"Yes, Mrs. Cross, I'm here," Mina said, fur still fluffed and part of her face burning.

Cross gave a quiet chuckle at her obvious attempt to rebound into dignity, pup immediately trying to hold herself in a prideful and elegant manner. She didn't notice the blade of grass stuck in her ear, and if she did, she was playing it off coolly. A true mixture of her father and mother, alright. That prideful posture had to come from somewhere.

"I see," Cross said, amusement dancing in her eyes, but she said nothing about the grass. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she apologized, Mina relaxing and looking up at her with an eager expression. "I was spending time with my family."

"Your family? You have pups?" Mina asked, instantly and unabashedly curious. Suddenly realizing that she both and looked and sounded like Wing, right down to the clueless and personal-space-disregarding lean forward, Mina hastily pulled herself back, clearing her throat and straightening up. "I mean, do you have pups, Mrs. Cross?" she said again, far more prim.

Cross flicked her ears back, tail sweeping underneath her leg. She kept her face composed, pretending to mull over the subject or watch the birds fluttering from tree to tree overhead. 'Family'… why had she slipped up and even mentioned the word? It had come out before she could stop it or pull her guard up; speaking to Mina was as natural and casual as spring air– completely unlike talking to her mother. Mayu, Bat, Mina's siblings… from the corner of her skyward turned eyes, Cross could see the pup getting slightly impatient at the delay, but still keeping it repressed. Damn, it truly did seem that all her female pups got her impatience.

Cross remembered a whining, frightened female as she stood in the middle of the river, floodwaters plunging around her cringing and whimpering body. _'George, help me! I can't get out!'_ The cries had echoed over the river, an unscarred Saluki panicking and desperately trying to find a place to leap in after her. _'Hang on, Miney! I'm coming!'_ If only she'd have waited for the river to go down before trying to swim across.

There was a soft cough next to her, and Cross was snapped out of her reverie, seeing Mina awkwardly clearing her throat nearby. When she realized that Cross was looking at her, the pup blinked before swiftly standing up in apology, coming closer.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cross, I just got pollen up my nose; I didn't want to disturb you–" Mina quickly amended, startled that she'd broken the old dog from her distant expression and clouded eyes. It was never good when adults went into that state. Her mother and father had both done it a few times– quiet and ominously silent– and whenever the pups brought it up or spoke loudly, they snapped out of it, like something had been holding them silent and bound to a thing they couldn't see. Both Bat and Mayu denied it ever happened when questioned about it. Then they always changed the subject to things like treats, Mina thought, and no one pursued the subject further.

"It's fine," Cross said, cutting off her apology. Mina quieted after a few more stuttered words, licking her nose and settling back down on her haunches. "And it's Cross. Not 'Mrs. Cross.' Alright?"

Mina blinked in surprise. "I– what? Are you sure, Mrs.–"

"I'm sure," Cross said firmly. Mina might've been family, but she wasn't going to overstep any bounds. She'd considered on impulse to ask her to call her 'Grandma Cross', then immediately reconsidered. Mina wouldn't be calling her anything above this familiarity until the link that tied them together as family was revived and no longer dead to her. She couldn't rub impudent salt in freshly reopened wounds.

"Alright… Cross," Mina said, the name tasting odd on her tongue without a respectful prefix. She'd never spoken to an adult like this before. "So," Mina continued, shaking the oddity off, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well," Cross said, speaking up over the background chatter of other nearby soldiers and the sounds of spring, "you did ask me about my family."

"Yeah, I did! But I'm sorry; if you don't want to talk about it it's fine–" Mina quickly added, not wanting to trigger another one of the distant remembrances in the old Saluki. "If you do, though–"

"My God, you're a sassy pup filled with apologies," Cross laughed, appreciating the contradiction. Mina gave a sheepish grin, but soon couldn't help but fully smile at the old dog's rough joviality. It reminded her a lot of mom whenever she was in a good mood.

"As for my family…" Cross said, turning her head to look at a flowering bush nearby. Pale pink flowers with spread open petals lined the clumps of green, soft splashes against the dark and glossy color. Though none of the dogs could appreciate the warm shades from their greyscale eyes, there were beautiful shades of grey, numbers exploding in the spring. Bees and wasps traipsed from one bud to another, crawling over the soft surface. Cross watched one descend into the belly of the flower.

"I have a mate and two sons," Cross said, Mina listening attentively, though the pup was also watching the bees move about with a childish fascination. "However, both of them are grown up—not quite as young as you."

Mina went through the rough calculations in her head, looking at Cross's greying fur and the faded spots underneath her eyes. "So you mean they're around the same age as my mom and dad? Just a little younger?" she asked.

Cross had to keep from sucking in a sharp breath of air. The pup was sharp—and quite fast about, too. The Saluki still kept her composition, watching the pollen laden bee skip to another flower. "Yes," she said. "Close to it." The bee buzzed away from the bush, heading off into the forest. "I used to have another pup, too."

 _Damnit, Cross, what are you doing?_ she asked herself.

"Really?" Mina said, tilting her head to the side. She'd noticed the 'used' instead of 'did.' Instead of giving off warning signals like it should've, it merely made her more curious. In one retrospect, she and Wing were quite alike.

"Oh, yes," Cross said, speaking slowly and carefully watching her words. "They were my first pup. I loved them half to death. But… things happened… and I had to leave them behind somewhere. It was a very bad thing, Mina, and I messed up. I made them very, very angry. They haven't spoken to me since."

"I—what?" Mina said, shocked by Cross's words. The pup leapt to her feet, fur bristling slightly. "But they can't do that; that's _stupid!_ You can't just stop talking to someone forever because you get mad at them; if my mom did that, she'd talk to no one in the world!"

Cross felt something ripping in her belly at the pure irony in Mina's words, and the fierce look on the little pup's face as she stared up her, furious with the transgressions of the yet unnamed pup. She had a feeling that if she'd told her about Miney, the pup would have damn well sat down and grieved. For all the polite addresses and careful words, she basically wore her emotions like a collar, there for all to see.

"It's not that easy to judge," Cross said, watching the stubborn pup's brief blast of fury simmer down. "I didn't just make them angry– I hurt them. Adults… we do ridiculous things, Mina. Horrible things."

"Grown-ups don't make mistakes," Mina blurted out.

Cross raised an eyebrow at her. "Adults do make mistakes; much bigger and crueler ones than pups do," she shot back. "But because we're adults, it's supposed to be our job to control how much of those horrible things we do. And when I hurt them… they weren't an adult. I made a very selfish decision and mistake," Cross said, getting quieter, Mina feeling a little shiver at the tone in her voice. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the thing had been. "I burned them when they were young, and the wound never healed, even when they grew up. And when they did, they were already an adult, and making the same mistakes we all do."

Mina was silent for a moment, hesitating as she tried to find what she wanted to say. "But… it doesn't… _seem_ like adults make mistakes. They don't admit it, and it's not like pups, where you have to say sorry and everyone giggles because they know you messed up."

"Adults are silent about a lot of things, Mina," Cross said, giving her head a little shake to rid her ears of a fly buzzing around them, "both good and bad. We're used to not having to say anything about it– and sometimes, we just can't."

"Huh," Mina said, the pup looking away from Cross and back towards the trees. A soft spring zephyr moved the limbs, a leaf falling and slowly tumbling through the flower perfume heavy air. "I'm really glad we got to talk Cross." Mina innocently admitted.

Cross smiled, "I'm glad too Mina. More than you know."

"It's just it's so much better to have someone you can actually talk with." Mina continued.

"What do you mean?" Cross asked.

Mina let out a tiny sigh. "It's just I couldn't talk about this with my mom. She doesn't always listen to me."

Cross kept silent, allowing Mina to speak.

"It's just she always pushes me and takes me out for training. She snaps at me when I make a mistake and just sometimes I don't think she likes me that much."

Cross walked over to Mina, placing a paw upon her. "Mina. I'm sure your mother loves you very much. It's just sometimes parents do what they think is best for their children. Even if it hurts them."

Mina wasn't sure of how to respond to that, but she just felt better from the sheer warmth of Cross's voice. She felt so at peace whenever she was around the old dog, she didn't understand why her mother didn't want she or her siblings to talk to her.

"Mina?"

Mina let out a tiny gasp as she looked up. There, standing before her was a familiar sight, one that filled her with dread. She hadn't told anyone when she scampered off on her own, and now she was found out.

"Mom." Mina stated.

Mayu stared at the sight before her. Her daughter and Cross, and she wasn't happy.

A/N: Sorry this took so long folks. Motivation was a key factor in writing this, and I was sidetracked by Resident Evil 7


	20. Chapter 20

If Mina ever wanted to be someplace else, now was the time. Everything felt cold around her, she felt fear, too scared to move. All she could do was stare up at the image of her mother. Watching her solitary body and cold eyes. That coldness only intensified as Mayu stared down at her daughter.

"Mina?" She questioned, her gaze disbelieving.

"Mommy." Mina said fearfully.

Cross too felt nervous, staring into her daughter's face. "Mayu...wait...please." She pleaded.

Mayu snapped out of her surprise, forming into a stern gaze. "Mina, what are you doing here with her?" Mayu loaded that last "her" with venom,

"Mommy I-"

"I explicitly forbade you from going anywhere near Cross." Mayu reinstated.

"Yes I know Mommy but-"

"I can't believe you deliberately disobeyed me."

"Mom I-"

"You betrayed my trust. I can't believe you."

"Mother!" Mina's tiny voice broke through. That alone halted Mayu, enough to listen to her daughter. "I know you said I couldn't go near her, but Cross is really nice! She makes me feel good about myself and whatever she did to you, I'm sure she's sorry."

Mayu narrowed her eyes upon Cross. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

"But that's so dumb! You can't just stay mad forever!" Mina argued.

"Mina." Mayu warned.

"I mean staying mad forever isn't going to fix anything!"

"Mina."

"If you got to know Cross then-"

"MINA SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Mayu's voice cut harshly, and it silenced Mina right up. Mayu took a few breaths, watching her daughter cock her head back, flinching at the sudden outburst..

"Mina, I need you to get one thing straight. You are a child, you don't know what you want or mean. The only thing you need to know is I am your mother and you must do what I say. Now I want you to go back to your father and stay there until I get back...is...that...clear?!"

Mina stared up at her mother, eyes wide and brimming. She remained silent, turning away to the left before resuming back to the front. A tiny gasp escaped her. More like a gasping for hair, a strangled breath. Her head lowered then rose up, firmly staring at her mother. Something was in her eyes, and it could easily be seen that they were tears.

"I HATE YOU!" Mina shouted with all of her might before she took off running.

Mayu's eyes widened upon hearing that, and as soon as she could, she turned around. "Mina wait!" She called, but Mina was far off, too far to be heard. She watched her daughter disappear into the distance, leaving her alone with Cross. She said nothing for a few moments, letting the situation sink in. Cross on the other paw, felt compelled to say something.

"Don't you think you were terribly hard on her?" The old dog spoke up.

Mayu turned around, glaring daggers at the dog whom gave her life. "Don't you start with me. I just hope your happy now!? My daughter hates me!"

Cross wanted to say something to defend herself, but put it aside and realized that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Just what were thinking talking with her? What were you trying to gain?" Mayu asked in an accusatory tone.

"Please. Don't be mad at her. It was my idea for us to meet." Cross pleaded.

"And why would you do that?" Mayu continued her accusation.

Cross stammered a bit, trying to find the words to speak. But her reasons were simple enough. "I just wanted to get to know my granddaughter."

Mayu was slightly taken aback by that. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she got her answer.

"Well that's just real nice, but when I say stay away from my babies, I mean stay away from my babies!" Mayu warned.

Cross flinched at her daughter's words. She knew she had broken their terse agreement (if there even was one to begin with), but the urge to be a good grandmother was too great for her.

"Well regardless of how you feel, she is my granddaughter, and her brothers are my grandsons, and I will do anything to protect them." Cross looked down and began to think of what she had spoken of with Mina. "Mina is such a sweet girl, but she's fragile. She wants to earn your approval, and I think you're pushing too hard."

"Excuse me?" Mayu was taken aback in shock.

Cross nodded. "I know you don't see it, and I'm not trying to criticize your parenting skills, but that girl is breaking. She needs a gentler touch, and you're being awfully hard on her."

Mayu gritted her teeth letting her anger and offense stew. "You're one to talk about raising children! I'm preparing Mina for the world. I've seen how hard the world can be and I'll be damned if my daughter is unprepared for it. I'm going to make her strong so when she's alone she won't be a helpless pup who doesn't know what to do!" Mayu declared.

And with that said, she walked off, ready to join her family again. Cross lay there alone, and then she wept. Her family was slipping away from her, and it didn't look as if the bond would be bound.

XXX

Mina ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She wanted to get away, just away from everything. That's how bad she felt. Everything was so bad. This was supposed to be a nice meeting, but it had all come crashing down. She wanted to lash out at the world, but she found she couldn't do it. Instead, she just collapsed and let herself cry. She just let the tears flow. The words her mother said had ripped through her, tearing her tiny soul into fragments. But mostly, her emotions were so raw at this point.

"I messed up again. I always mess up." Mina cried.

It was always like this. No matter how hard her mother pushed, she just never could do it. Her mother was always pushing her, and she always cracked under the pressure. It was times like this, she really envied Wing. Wing was stronger than her. Maybe not smarter, but stronger. There was no worry about him not being able to take the world. Then there was Kuro. The smallest one of them all. He was coddled and pampered so it really didn't matter. Then there was her, the middle child, the one who was neither strong nor weak. Just somewhere in the middle. But still, she tried. Oh dear god she tried. But it was never enough. Her mother was always pointing out her flaws, her weaknesses, always pressing her to try harder. But it was never enough. In the end, she just failed, and that was the lot of her life.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be what her mother wanted. And she never would be. She was just destined to be a weak disappointment.

"Hello there honey."

Mina looked up and saw a strange dog. She could tell he was an Ohu soldier, so she felt an air of comfortability around him.

"Um...hello?" Mina spoke in a question.

The dog looked to her, smiling warmly, but behind it, Mina could swear the dog was shaking.

"My name is Bink. What's your's sweety?" The dog greeted and asked.

"Mina." Mina answered, swallowing back a hiccup.

Bink stared at the pup, and he started to ask, "Hey there, would you like to come with me. I have something I wanted to show someone."

Mina opened her mouth, but felt some sort of apprehension. "My parents told me not to go with strangers."

"Oh honey pie, I'm not a stranger, I'm a fellow Ohu soldier just like your parents. So that doesn't make us strangers right?"

Mina had to agree, they were bound by a string of being united under a single banner. And frankly, Mina was being shown kindness. In that moment, she let her guard drop.

XXX

 _Cain had Bink in his sights. At his mercy. His little play toy. Well Cain knew how to treat his toys well. Putting them to proper use._

 _"Well Binky boy, I gotta say, you are one lucky devil." Said Cain._

 _"L-L-L-Lucky?" Bink stammered._

 _Cain grinned as he continued. "But let me ask you first, why did you want to be an Ohu soldier?"_

 _Bink hadn't been expecting that question. And frankly, he hasn't been thinking on what kind of answer to give. He just answered what came to mind. "Well...because they're cool."_

 _Suddenly, Cain let out a laugh. "You hear that!? He thinks they're cool! Fucking cool!"_

 _The assembled dogs let out some laughter, joining in their bro's jovial mood. Their laughter only served to make Bink nervous. He tried managing a chuckle himself, but it did nothing to change his mood._

 _"I gotta admit, the Ohu soldiers have taken on a lot of impressive tasks. I mean they took down that bear with the hard to pronounce name, I think they fought some wolves, they took down that monster, that one dog, Hougy? Hoagie? Whatever, and they took out those crazy monkeys I hear. Still, their leader is some pup pretending to be a man. I mean, why follow that?"_

 _Bink admitted, when he first joined, he hadn't expected the leader to be a pup. But still, the Ohu soldiers were famous, and joining them was considered a great honor._

 _"But really, if you think about it, we dogs are creatures built for fighting. I mean humans use as such, and you know? It works!"_

 _"What are you-"_

 _"I mean heck, the Ohu soldiers, their whole schtick is fighting, but the problem is they think peace is what we're meant to do. We aint meant to live in peace times, we need blood, gore, anything that comes with war." Cain's eyes shone with a bright light. "And that's what I want to build! A place where dogs can be dogs, no man, no army, just one big happy family."_

 _"Family?" Bink repeated._

 _"Uh huh! And I think you could be apart of that family Binky boy."_

 _Bink wasn't sure of what to think. He already was part of a great group, though he had to admit, he did want more. Admittedly he did like to play fight with his siblings when he was young. He felt alive then, but now, without any real threat to deal with, he didn't know._

 _"I'll just cut to the chase Binky Boy, the Ohu Army has something that belongs to me, something I want back, and you're just the male I need to help me." Cain explained._

 _"My help?" Bink repeated._

 _"Yeah, you see, Ohu isn't too keen on giving back what's mine, so I need you to give em some incentive in order to give me what I want." Cain instructed._

 _That was a tall order, and Bink reflected it. "But how am I supposed to do that!?"_

 _Cain's face contorted in a smirk. "Well just snatch something from em, something small, like a puppy. They have puppies right?"_

 _"Well, one of the females had pups and there are some more." Bink answered._

 _"There ya go! Just snatch up one little pup and bring it here. Do that and I won't tear your balls and dick off."_

 _Bink flinched upon mention of that threat._

 _"Oh and if you think about just scampering off, I will find you, and I will rip off your balls and dick, not necessarily in that order." Cain warned._

 _Bink had a lot to think about. And in those thoughts, a choice was made._

XXX

Mayu could still taste the bitterness in her mouth. She had spewed out a lot of hate, so much that it still lingered as an aftertaste. And it still burned inside her in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let it go, and she wouldn't. Damned if she was acting petty, she had earned this hatred. Frankly just thinking about Cross made her angry, so much she just couldn't look at herself. She loathed the fact that she looked so much like her. Though for all she knew, she could have taken after her father. She had never met the male, but she assumed he was a saluki like her. Regardless of whom she took after, she knew that she had no love for the dog who birthed her. All she wanted to do was go home, be with her mate an pups, and just forget about the rest of the day.

One thing though, she hadn't seen Mina while she walked back. Made sense considering she had gone on ahead. At least Mina obeyed her on that. She walked on ahead, seeing no other dogs, nor taking the time to talk to any. Before she knew it, she had made it home. Bat was laying near Wing and Kuro. Her eldest was tugging on her youngest's ears while poor Kuro tried to crawl away.

"Wing, leave your brother alone." Bat ordered, his ears keeping alert as to what was going on.

Wing did as his father told him and released his brother. Kuro looked up and grinned the moment he saw Mayu.

"Mama!" He called running towards her.

Mayu leaned down licking her son and rubbing against him affectionately.

"Hi there baby." Mayu greeted.

Kuro responded with a happy yip.

Mayu looked to Wing. "Did you play with Kin again today?"

"Yeah! He's so fun!" Wing cheered.

Mayu grinned at that. It was good her son had a friend to play with besides his siblings. That was one of the things she was thankful for when they came here.

The only one left, was Mina. Mayu expected to see her slinking in the back, depressed and worn. Mayu sighed, she knew she would have to have a talk with her. But as she looked, she found no trace of Mina.

"Mina?" She called. "Bat where's Mina?" Mayu asked. "Did she come home?"

Bat shook his head.

Mayu looked around, searching for any sign of her daughter. "Mina?" She called again. "Mina?" Still no sign. Now she was starting to get worried. "Mina! Come here right now!" But no answer came.

"Bat! I can't find her!" Mayu declared.

Bat immediately got up, a look of urgency upon his face. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

The family was frantic as they started their search, hoping to find any trace of their daughter. Fear gripped Mayu, as she found guilt worming it's way into her heart. Could Mina have run away? Was it because of how she had yelled at her? Fear's aside, Mayu couldn't let this happen. She would find her daughter if that was the last thing she did. Ohu was a big place, it wasn't as if she had gone far.

XXX

"I tried to get them to leave, but they won't." GB griped.

Weed could tell his godfather was worried, and he had a good idea what he meant by "they". They arrived at the usual meeting spot, and there waiting was one of the dogs from before, the ones flanking Cain.

"Hello, nice to see you all again." The dog greeted.

Weed stood his ground, not showing any sign of fear or worry towards this dog.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Abel, Cain's bro." The dog introduced.

Weed kept his ground, and cut right to the chase. "This is about before, isn't it?"

"Well you would be correct little mister." Abel answered. "We want our little trinket back."

"She's not a trinket, and she has a new life here." Weed firmly answered.

Abel held his mouth open, cutting off what he had planned to say before continuing. "I thought you might say that, so I have a little proposition for ya."

"Proposition? What kind?" GB asked with suspicion.

Abel gave himself a scratch. "Well while we were about, we caught one of your stray little mice. Bink I think his name was."

That got Weed and GB's attention. Their eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"After doing some talking, we came to an agreement and had him bring us a little something, leverage if you will."

Weed and Gb's attention grew more alert.

"Pretty little pup he brought us, cute black fur with that white mark on her lower back."

That definitely got Weed and GB's attention, for they knew which pup they referred to.

"Darn shame if something happened to her." Abel said with a warning.

"Don't you dare hurt that pup!" Weed growled.

"Relax, no harm will come to her, just bring us our little lamb Mayu and we'll let her go." Abel listed the deal. "Bring her to the old abandoned house south of here. We'll mark the trail on the trees, you'll find it. There we'll make the exchange."

And that was all Abel said before he left, just like that. Weed and GB were left alone, alone with the deal, and what to do with the aftermath.

"I'll go tell Mayu and Bat." GB said, hoping to take the burden off of Weed.

"No, We'll both tell them. As a leader I have to deliver even bad news." Said Weed.

"But are you going to do it?" GB asked.

Weed didn't have the answer.

A/N Took several months, but I managed to get this done. Personally I think Mayu was channeling Yellow Diamond from Steven Universe for a moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Mina felt various emotions at this point. Though they all mixed together, fear was the one that reigned. So much had happened so quickly. She had gone from the safety of Ohu to a strange place deep in the forest. The dog Bink led her out, using soothing words of trust to lull her. Mina hadn't expected it, hadn't really experienced trickery such as this. Her young mind was left unprepared for such matters. As soon as they were a distance away from Ohu, she was shocked to see several more dogs come out of hiding. They surrounded them. She had looked to Mr. Bink for support, for protection. But all of that had crashed the moment Mr. Bink said.

 _"I got what you asked for Mr. Abel."_

Mina's first thoughts were to run away, but she found that impossible as the larger dogs surrounded her on all sides. That's when she saw him. Looking up, she saw a familiar face, one she hadn't seen since they had come to Ohu.

 _"Abel."_ Mina said, shocked to see him.

Abel looked to Bink, smirking all the while. _"So you finally pulled it off huh?"_

 _"Yuh huh. I did it, just like you asked."_ Bink had responded.

Abel's smirk turned into a grin, looking down at the small pup, then to Abel. _"Well I guess we don't need you anymore huh?"_

A look of confusion crossed Bink's face. _"What are you-"_

Bink's question was cut off as several dogs pounced on him, their teeth bared. Their pearly whites tore into Bink's neck. Mina watched as blood sprayed forth from the open wound. Mina let out a scream as she watched it all, never seeing such a sight. She kept herself still, too afraid to move, to afraid to try anything. All she could do was watch.

That had been the past, and now here she was brought to the present. She sat before the assembled dogs. Next to them an old cabin lay. The dogs surrounded her on all sides. Every one of them looked like they were ready for a fight. Frankly they scared Mina, but more so the dog that was coming towards her. What really scared Mina was his single eye.

"Well Abel, I see you brought us a little piece of leverage?" the dog asked.

"Sure did Bro, Bink just brought her." Abel responded.

A grin grew upon Cain's face. "And Binky Boy?"

Abel likewise grinned. "He served his purpose."

Cain suddenly let out a brief laugh. "That's how I like it! Got to sweep up the wimps and cowards! Whoo ya!" Cain's jovial mood never left him, even as he stared down at Mina. "And who's this little lady?"

Mina cowered as he glared at her. "P-P-Please mister. I just want to go home."

"Oh I'm sorry honey pie, but I can't send you home. See, I need you as leverage to get what I want."

Suddenly, Mina let out a whimper. "I-I-I w-w-want my mommy and daddy!" Just then, Mina felt a great impact against her chest as Cain pinned her down.

He knelt down, his breath rasping against Mina's face. "Now listen little bitch pup. You're going to calm the fuck down, or I'm going to have to smack your jaw off, capice?"

Mina didn't understand what "capice" meant, but had a vague idea of what it did mean. "Uh huh." She whimpered.

Cain got up, staring down at Mina with his good eye. "Now there's a peach. Now tell me sweetie, what's your name?"

Mina sniffled, doing her best not to cry. "Mina." She muttered.

"Mina? Well that is a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty little princess pie." Cain chuckled.

Mina couldn't help but feel creeped out by Cain's display. She felt helpless, but most of all scared. Never so much did she miss her siblings, even Wing's teasing. But most of all, she wanted her mother and father. Her father, he was so strong and kind. He could protect her and keep her safe. And her mother...oh god her mother! What she had said to her. Why, for all Mina knew, her mother was mad at her. Didn't want to see her again. This coupled with Mina's childish fears made her a stewing mess inside.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mina asked.

Cain let out a little laugh upon hearing that. "Kill you? Oh man you little dumplings sure have such broad imaginations!" Cain lowered his head, making sure his eyes met Mina. "Well sweet pea, just don't do anything to piss me off, then I won't have to kill you. Kay?" Cain said sweetly "You see honey darling, I'll give you back as soon as I get what I want. Ohu has something I want, and I want them to bring her to me." Cain explained.

Mina looked up at him curiously. "Bring you someone?"

"Yeah. A sweet little trick named Mayu."

At that very moment, Mina let out a gasp, something that Cain picked up on.

"You know her, don't you?" Cain asked.

"U-U-Um no!" Mina stuttered.

Suddenly, Mina felt a huge smack against her face. "Don't lie to me honey pie. Or I'll smack you harder." Cain warned.

Mina let the tears flow out. She couldn't hold them in anymore, nor could she keep things a secret. Part of her told her that telling the truth would only lead to bad things, but the other part of her was too afraid of the oncoming pain that Cain promised. As a child, there was so much she could bear, and she was at her limit.

"She's my mommy!" Mina blurted out.

This resulted in a chorus of gasps from the surrounding dogs. Cain looked up, blinking in surprise. For a moment, his face seemed confused at how to process this information. But soon, it softened, and his smile formed and grew all the more.

"Really now? Well you don't say."

And it was at that point, Cain began to think.

XXX

Mayu had felt this feeling before. She had first felt when she discovered Cross was still alive. It had felt as if her whole world had come crashing down. She wondered if she was dreaming? And in that wonder, a pit had been dug within her chest, forming a cavity. And that cavity was filled with rage. Rage, and then a feeling of being replace when she discovered she had younger half-siblings. But right now, that cavity was filled with despair. For something had been taken from her.

She remembered when Weed told her. The teenage dog had seemed apprehensive. Mayu had picked up on that the moment he arrived. She hadn't paid it much mind, but he let it out, told her everything. And the moment she had heard it, she felt panic race within her. Bat remained calm, keeping his stoic demeanor, while Wing and Kuro looked worried, and Wing a little guilty. Probably from all the times he had teased her.

Mayu didn't blame Weed for this. But how she wanted to. If she had anyone to blame, it was her. She had been hard on Mina. Even if she rationalized it was for her daughter's own good, this moment now had made Cross's words sink in. She had been hard on Mina, too hard. And now, she was gone. No, her little girl was taken from her.

"Bat?" Mayu asked.

Bat looked up to her. Though he wasn't showing it, Mayu knew he was just as worried as she was. "Yes Mayu?"

Mayu looked to her mate, and although Bat couldn't see, he could just feel a great wetness starting to emerge from her eyes.

"Did I do this? Did I make our daughter leave?" Mayu asked.

"Mayu's that's crazy, you didn't do this. She didn't leave, she was taken." Bat reasoned.

"If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run away. If I had just kept my cool, she wouldn't have run off." Mayu said, panic in her voice.

Bat strode to his mate, resting himself against her side. He comforted her all the more. "Mayu, it's not your fault. Bad things happen, and we just can't stop it."

"But I should have prevented it from happening. Oh god, just what are they doing to her?"

Mayu knew Cain, and figured he wouldn't be gentle with Mina. No, he wouldn't dare harm her. After all, she was to be used as a trade for herself. Mina would be safe for the most part, but still, that did nothing to deter her worry. And god, what if Cain didn't stop there? What he snuck and and took Wing and Kuro? The very thought chilled her to the core. And with that chill, came the burn of anger. She wouldn't allow Cain the chance to do anything to her sons. She had to make a choice. It was a risky choice, but it was the only way.

"I have to go see Weed." Mayu suddenly declared.

"I'm going with you." Bat said. "Boys come on." Bat said to their sons.

Wing and Kuro quickly scampered along, joining their parents. They began to walk, using their noses to find their leader. Sure enough, and quickly enough, they soon found him along with GB.

"Mayu!" He said, noticing the adult with her family. Weed rushed over to her. Mayu could tell in his eyes that he felt guilty about what happened. As the leader of Ohu, he had a responsibility to everyone, including puppies. And this was something that wouldn't stand. "Look I just wanted to say that-"

"Weed." Mayu cut him off. "I know what you are going to say, but it's no use. What happened happened, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

Weed wasn't expecting that sort of reaction. He had anticipated that Mayu would be furious with him. From her eyes, he could tell she had been crying, but that begged the question of why she was acting like this now?

"Well I just wanted to let you know, we're all ready to stage a rescue." Weed explained. "We'll do whatever it takes to get Mina back."

Mayu softened at the admission and offer, but she frowned. "I appreciate that, but that's not a good idea."

"What do you mean?" GB asked. "I mean this is your daughter's life at stake!"

"That's exactly what I mean." Mayu explained. "You don't know Cain like I do. If you show up with a whole platoon of soldiers, he'll kill Mina. And not just that, he'll make sure she suffers." Mayu shuddered as she remembered Reggie's and Mao's deaths. She remembered how they had suffered, how Cain had put them between the line of life and death, until they slowly sank into the latter like quicksand. "In order to rescue Mina, we need to be careful about this. Which is why I'm going alone."

This spurred a collective series of "What?!" from every adult present.

"Mom you can't!" Wing said hugging against his mother's leg. Though Wing wasn't one to show an overly affectionate display of love, he didn't want to loose his mother.

"Mama no!" Kuro pleaded.

"Boys that's enough!" Mayu shot. Though she regretted getting harsh with her sons, she had to make a point. "Look, I'm going to turn myself in, but I'm going to make sure Cain dies."

"What?" GB uttered again.

"You heard me. I'm going to kill him." Mayu stated. "His followers, they're so blindly in love with him, they'll fall apart if something were to happen to him."

"Mayu that's crazy!" Weed declared. "You can't put your life on the line like that."

"What if it were your daughter in danger? Would you do anything to make sure she was safe?" Mayu asked.

Weed wasn't sure about that. He had no children of his own, but frankly, if he was a parent, he believed he would have done anything for them. "Yes." He answered.

"Then trust me and let me follow through." Mayu beckoned.

Weed thought about this hard. But at last he came to an answer." Even if I forbade you, you would still do it." He stated. Mayu nodded. "Well then you have my approval. Just promise me you'll come back alive. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I can tell you're a strong female. Bat is lucky to have you."

Mayu smiled at the young leader's words. "Thank you. And I promise, I will come back alive. Besides. I've already made plans to grow old with my mate."

Weed chuckled. However, the conversation wasn't done yet.

"Mayu I'm going with you." Bat suddenly declared.

Mayu looked to him sternly. "Bat I thought I said-"

"I know what you said!" Bat interrupted. "But I can't let you do this alone. Mina is my daughter to, and wherever you go I go."

Mayu felt a sudden movement in her heart. "Bat. I don't know-"

"Don't say anything. Just know I am with you and I am going to help get our daughter back." Bat reinstated.

The moment was so sweet, that everyone present could feel it. Weed was especially touched by it. It's how he imagined his parents were like, least before they were separated by Kaibutsu.

"Mama! Papa! You aren't going to leave us are you?" Kuro whimpered.

"Yeah take me with you! I'm strong! I can help!" Wing insisted.

Mayu started gently at her sons, even at Wing's outburst. "No, these are dangerous dogs. They won't hesitate to kill you if it strikes them. But don't worry, we're going to leave you with someone to look after you while we're gone."

Wing and Kuro looked up to their parents, not wanting them to go. But they knew no amount of arguing would convince their parents otherwise.

"Trust me boys. You're father and I will be back." Mayu reassured. "But I need you both to be brave while we're gone. Can you do that?"

Kuro let out a whimper, and then sniffed. "Sure Mama. I'll be good."

"And I'll look after him." Wing announced.

Bat and Mayu smiled at their son's sense of responsibility. "That's a good boy." Mayu complimented.

The quartet turned to leave, but stopped as they heard Weed's voice. "Mayu, Bat." They turned to their leader with open eyes. Weed stared back earnestly. "Good luck."

Both mates nodded their heads and headed off to do their business. All save for Bat. "Mayu hold on."

Mayu came to a stop, "What is it Bat?"

"You go on ahead. There's something I need to take care of."

Though not quite understanding, Mayu nodded and left her mate to take care of his business. Both mates went off in different directions, each with their own business. But they both had the same goal: saving Mina.

XXX

Cross felt as if her heart was ripped out of her body. She had heard about what had happened, the whole camp had. And that only filled the hole in her body with worry and dread.

"Oh Mina." She whispered.

Ken and George were at her side, ready to comfort her. They hated seeing their mother like this. It was their role as dutiful sons. Ben was also at her side, being the ever loving mate he was.

"So are we just going to stand here?" Ken asked, a slight impatience in his voice.

"Well what can we really do?" George sardonically asked.

"We can try saving the kid." Ken said.

Ken himself couldn't really believe that he was saying that. He had never been so frantic about a rescue. And despite not knowing the pup well enough, he knew the pup was family to him.

"Still wanting to play the role eh Uncle Ken?" George quipped. "We can't just rush in there without a plan. Besides, would Mayu really like it if we got her brat back?"

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"I mean, she could view this as us simply trying to get on her good side." George reasoned.

That alone could be true. Mayu was already suspicious about them, so naturally she could view this as a ploy to make her like them. Still, the worry was still heavily on Ken and Cross's minds.

"What's a the matter with you? Aren't you the least bit worried about the kid?" Ken asked.

George looking up at his brother, getting up from his position. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be worried about my own flesh and blood?" Though he didn't show it much, George cared more about Mayu's pups then he showed.

"Well come on! I'm sure the three of us can take them on and rescue the kid! We'll just get Weed to rally all of the soldiers up and-"

"Very commendable, but that's not how things are going." A sudden voice came in.

Everyone looked to see Bat coming onto the scene.

"Mayu's already decided to go on and turn herself in." Bat explained.

"What!? That's crazy!" Ken blurted.

Hearing this got Cross's attention, paying close attention to her son-in-law.

"Mayu has a plan. She's planning on killing their leader." Bat explained. "But you're right, this plan is risky. That's why I come to you." Bat looked directly at Cross, focusing ahead on his mother-in-law. "I'm not going to condone what you did to my Mayu, but from what I can tell, you all want to help my daughter."

Cross stood up, walking over to Bat, nodding her head at his words. "Yes. I care about that little pup more than you know. But I suspect there is another reason you are coming to us."

"I'm also asking because I think this is a chance you and Mayu could mend things. That chance is slim, but I think it is possible."

Cross smiled and placed a paw upon Bat's shoulder. "Thank you Bat. I know we haven't spoken much, but I can tell you care about my daughter greatly. I'm glad to have you as a part of my family."

Bat likewise grinned.

"Ken, George. You stay here with your father. I'll go with Bat and Mayu." Cross instructed.

"Cross." Ben's aged voice broke in. The elder soldier got up and slowly worked his way to his mate. Though senility and blindness ravaged him, he still held moments of clarity here and there. "I think Ken and George should go with you."

"But Ben!"

"Don't but Ben me. You'll need the extra protection, and our boys are a restless bunch." Ben chuckled.

Cross still looked uncertain at her mate. Ben wasn't getting any younger, and with his eyesight and mind going, he wasn't even the soldier he was anymore.

"Ben, are you sure?" She asked.

Ben smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Cross, now go help your daughter."

The two mates leaned in to embrace one another. Ken and George watched their parent's love, feeling it even from where they were standing. Even Bat could feel their love. It was a deep love, one that was held by only the grandest of lovers. It showed how closely connected they were, and that they were meant to be. For a moment, Bat felt bad for Mayu, knowing that she wasn't a byproduct of Ben and Cross's love, unlike her half-siblings. His own dear mate was simply the result of a mating drive, the need to be dominant.

Cross broke away from Ben and joined her sons and son-in-law. They had a goal, and they would accomplish it.

 _"Don't worry Mina. Grandma's coming."_ Cross thought as they left.

XXX

"So you'll look after my boys?" Mayu asked.

Reika had heard about Mayu's plan and blinked in surprise. Frankly she had thought it was a risky plan, but she was far too polite to ever say anything like that.

"Oh...well of course Miss Mayu! I'd be happy to." Reika relented.

Suddenly, a bundle of fur ran out and collided with Wing. The two of them rolled until the other bundle was standing on top of him, pinning him down.

"Wow Wing! This is going to be so cool!" Kin announced happily.

Wing beamed up at his friend, tossing him off playfully. He likewise pinned Kin down, tongue panting from his mouth. "Yeah we can be like pretend brothers!"

The two best friends began to play fight, both not intending to overtake the other, but just to express their joy at being together. Reika smiled at the little display, and Mayu managed a small grin.

"Now you boys be good for Miss Reika okay." Mayu instructed.

"Yeah I will Ma!" Wing said as he continued to play fight with Kin.

Mayu looked to her youngest son and asked, "Kuro?"

Just then, Kuro leapt to her, rubbing his head against her leg. "Please don't go Mama!"

"Kuro."

"I don't want you or Papa to leave!" Kuro begged.

Mayu craned her head down and put a reassuring rub against his head. "Sweetheart, I have to do this. Now trust me, I'm going to come back with Mina, and we'll be a family again." Mayu reassured.

Kuro sniffled, fighting back the onslaught of tears. He managed to do so, and then looked up at his mother and nodded. "I'll be brave for you Mama. You and Papa."

"That's a good boy." Mayu complimented. Looking up to Reika, Mayu continued. "I'm counting on you to watch my boys."

"Don't worry, I'll treat them like my own." Reika reassured.

That was enough for Mayu. Taking one last lingering look towards her remaining pups, she forced herself to turn around. She walked away, not looking back as she moved forward. As she walked, she told herself one thing.

"I'm not like Cross."

No, she wasn't abandoning her pups, she was simply leaving them someplace while she went to get their sister. Unlike the dog who birthed her, she would return and they would be a whole family. Mayu continued onward, to the place where she and Bat were to meet. Once there, they would move on ahead towards the rescue attempt. As she walked, her mind focused on the task that lay before her. Rescuing Mina would be hard for just her and Bat, but they were strong, and Mayu had full confidence in her mate's strength. So much that she figured once they took out Cain, the rest would fall like dominos. There was still Abel to contend with, but he too was so engrained in his loyalty to Cain. Loosing his half-brother would be enough to break him; break all of them. It was a gamble, but it was a gamble that they would have to take. This was her business. A business between she and her family.

"Mayu."

There was Bat, Mayu felt relief just hearing his voice.

"Oh Bat I-" Mayu stopped as she turned around. Bat wasn't alone. There standing with him were Ken and George, her half-brothers, and behind them was... "Cross!" Mayu lowered herself, teeth bared. "What the hell is she doing here!?" She demanded.

Cross flinched at her daughter's words. She was about to speak when Bat beat her to it.

"She's going to help us get Mina back. They all are." Bat explained.

Mayu cocked her head back in shock, so much she felt a twinge of pain from the muscle. "What? No. No way! No way in the hell is she coming with us!"

"Look! She's going to help you get your brat back, so show some gratitude!" George said defensively.

"Oh shut it scarface!" Mayu snapped.

Ken jumped between his older and younger siblings. "Hold on. Let's not have a spat. Look we're just here to help. I mean the kid is our niece after all."

Cross moved her way past her sons and towards her firstborn daughter. "Mayu. I know you hate me, but this isn't about you and me, this is about Mina. Bat told me what you plan to do, and I think it's risky. With our help, you might just get her back."

Mayu shot a look to Bat, almost feeling slightly betrayed that he told her immediate family about her plan.

"Now I don't know much about this Cain, but I know his type. One thing I've learned about being an Ohu soldier is we stick together, and only sticking together can we hope to get Mina back." Cross continued.

Mayu listened. Though she hated to admit it, the old dog did have a point.

"Can your old bones even do anything?" She snidely asked.

"I may be old, but I can still fight. I can get Mina while you and the boys deal with Cain. I'll get her far away from here and wait for you to return." Cross explained.

Mayu considered. Even if she hated Cross with every fiber of her being, she loved her daughter more. If there was ever a chance to increase the odds in their favor, she would take it.

"What about those two? Think you can match up against my Bat?" Mayu asked, again showing the utmost confidence in her love's strength.

Both Ken and George smirked and stood proud. "We're the sons of Ben. We can handle a bunch of punks." Ken boasted.

George said nothing, only silently expressing his pride in his lineage.

And then it was decided. Mayu sighed, and relented. "Fine. Just don't slow us down old woman."

The agreement was made. All the warriors had gathered, young and old. It was time for the rescue.

A/N: Okay. First off I am super sorry that I have taken so long to add to this story. I've really fallen behind on all of my stories. I don't know if it is a lack of drive, or simply just something else? But here I am, providing another chapter. We are entering the final stretch of the story. Not sure exactly how many more chapters there are going to be, but I am guessing 2. Just hang in there and hopefully the next chapter won't take months to come out.


End file.
